Hinata's Rose Lips
by Plump-Hinata
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are sent on a mission to find a mysterious flower. But they will get a big surprise when they find out that the "Rose Lips" flower has a special power. A power to turn young ladies into ultra-hot, super-busty, sexy bimbos, and Hinata will be its victim! Contains bimbofication, heavy lemons. Smutfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This fic contains bimbofication, breast expansion, butt expansion, mini-giantess growth, and more. If such things don't appeal to you, then avoid this fic, otherwise please enjoy._

Was this the luckiest break of her life or what?

Questions of that sort constantly swirled in Hinata Hyuuga's head for the past few hours. Ever since she received that mission from the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi, Hinata had been in a constant daze that didn't let up for even a second. She still remembered every minute of it clearly, and every detail that Kakashi gave to her seemed to be a dream come true. A small mission, with just her and her beloved Naruto.

It was two years after the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. The Akatsuki were defeated, Sasuke was saved, the brave heroes who sacrificed their lives were buried and honored, and peace had finally been achieved. Life wasn't all simple of course, as many bitter grudges had to be put behind, and the world was forced to adapt to a new world where there was no imminent threat of war. But the peace they finally gained created a unique sense of serenity that nobody wanted to give up. Missions no longer had anything to do with violence or bloodshed, but rather growth and cooperation. And it was precisely that new goal that led to Hinata's current mission.

Apparently, there were rumors of a mysterious flower that would sprout around this specific time in the spring, called the "Rose Lips". Knowledge of the flower itself was mostly shrouded in mystery. The only known information was that it had a pink color so radiant that it literally sparkled, even in the darkness of night. Rumors had it that if the flower was properly harnessed, it could be used as an ingredient to a special substance that had incredible healing properties. Such a trait would be a great boon to any village in need of medical advancement, which in this post-war period, was essentially all of them. Not every village had medical ninjas on the caliber of Sakura and Tsunade, thus anything that made tending to the crippled and injured easier became in high demand. Unfortunately, there wasn't much more information than that. Nobody had ever actually seen the flower in person, and there were no records of it having the healing prowess as theorized. People have searched the specified location during the correct time period before, but it was never found, leaving most to believe it as nothing more than baseless gossip.

However, for whatever reason, Kakashi saw it as something worth investigating. That was what led to him calling Hinata and Naruto together in his office. The mission was simple: travel to the north-west of Fire Country near the mountains, and search for the Rose Lips flower. They were given a map to the location, a cabin nearby where they could stay, and two weeks to complete it. The shock of that assignment replayed in Hinata's head. Kakashi, who was already well aware of Hinata's feelings for Naruto, had a teasing grin so wide that it could be seen even through his mask, and Hinata was practically on the verge of a heart attack. Kakashi justified pairing the two of them together by stating that Hinata's byakugan served as the perfect tool for scouting the area, and Naruto was to serve as her bodyguard. The fact that the world was no longer at war meant that threats were minimal outside of some wild animals, and since every ninja nation was currently allied, there was no risk of enemy ninja. This meant that Hinata didn't need her own team. A single person to accompany her would do, and that person just had to be the boy she had been crushing on for nearly her entire life.

Hinata of course had freaked out when she heard that it was just her and Naruto going alone for two weeks. There was even a cabin there, previously built by people who tried to search for the Rose Lips in the past, but since abandoned. A boy and a girl alone for two weeks, far away from civilization. It sounded like a romantic getaway! Surely this is something a newlywed couple would do on their honeymoon, right? Those thoughts were a constant in Hinata's mind, and it was why she was on high-alert for the past few hours. They were only given an hour to say their goodbyes and prepare for the mission, so the sheer speed at which everything had happened really threw the shy girl off. Hinata had suspicions that the two of them being paired together was no accident. Everyone, including Kakashi, her teammates, her teacher, and sister, all seemed a little too amused at her being alone with Naruto. And Hinata could have sworn she heard their snickering as they said goodbye to her. This _was_ a real mission, right? Certainly, Kakashi wasn't the type of person to send people on false missions just to play matchmaker… right?

Well whatever the reason, it was too late to back down. Right now, she and Naruto were jumping through trees, traveling to their destination. Luckily it wasn't too far away distance-wise, just a few hours of travel, but the lack of nearby villages and roads showed that this was an area rarely traveled by people. Neither of them said too much since being assigned. Naruto of course had his usual bravado and excitement when given a new task. Normally, Naruto would have complained about being given a mission that involved no action, but then again, the Fourth War had most likely given Naruto all the action he could want for a hundred lifetimes. Perhaps because of that, Naruto accepted this peaceful outgoing with no complaint. Other than that, Hinata had no idea what was going through Naruto's head, and she was too scared to ask.

Ever since the war ended, the relationship between the two had changed. For most of their lives, their interactions consisted of Naruto making small talk with her, and Hinata panicking from it in some form or another. But as the years went on, they both grew closer to each other. Naruto gained a new respect for Hinata after witnessing her battle with Neji, and Hinata grew a deeper understanding of Naruto's inner conflicts whenever he opened up to her. They saved each other's lives several times, and Hinata had even confessed her love to him. However, the relationship did not progress past that point, and they were still just friends. In spite of that, there was no denying that the two of them were hanging out together a lot more than usual. Hinata obviously loved every moment she had with him. There would be times where Naruto walked up to her, and they would just spend time together. Sometimes it was idle chat, other times it was a deep discussion of their hobbies, and they had even gone together for ramen on occasion. They never considered these outings as an official date or anything, it just felt oddly natural for them. However, there was still a level of awkwardness between them. It was mostly on Hinata's side, as she had always been the one pushing for a closer relationship with Naruto, but never knew how to best approach the issue. The fact that Naruto never gave a response to her confession weighed on Hinata's mind for years, yet she never had the courage to bring it up. She wasn't sure if Naruto had another girl in mind, or if he forgot, or maybe he was thinking about it too, and was just as nervous as she was. Either way, that question would have to be tackled sooner or later, and Hinata knew that this trip would probably be the best time.

"Hinata."

"Ah!" Hinata yelped at her beloved's voice snapping her out of her thoughts. She had been so preoccupied that Naruto's voice had completely caught her off guard. Hinata immediately regretted sounded so high-strung, and hoped that Naruto wouldn't think her weird for it. Unfortunately, it was too late now, so she just had to deal with it.

"Look at the view Hinata, it's awesome!" Naruto shouted excitedly back at her with a face full of childlike joy that Hinata always found charming. He appeared unaware of the inner turmoil going on in Hinata's mind.

"Oh! Uhh, okay!" Hinata called back, having to raise her voice over the rushing wind. She noticed Naruto turning his head towards his left. Naruto was jumping on the outer edge of the trees, and had apparently saw something amazing judging by his chipper tone. The sunlight shone through the leaves and branches where Naruto was, indicating that he was looking at an open area. Hinata, who was still deep in the shade, couldn't see it from her current location. Hinata gulped a little bit as she realized she would have to move closer to Naruto, which made her both nervous and happy. Using her honed ninja skills, she hopped several trees to move towards Naruto's position right behind him.

"Wow!" Hinata gasped. Even a withdrawn girl like herself had to gasp in amazement. She immediately realized why Naruto reacted the way he did.

Hinata hadn't even noticed until now, but the two of them had built up quite a bit of altitude. They had been climbing up a mountain several hundred feet high, and once they got out from the thick forest, they saw the landscape in its purest form. Neither of them was a stranger to forests, but this was unlike the flat and homogeneous forest back at home. Rolling hills, tall mountains, and gorgeous greenery stretched as far as the eye could see. The trees stood high and proud, their leaves shining brilliantly. The spring weather gave bloom to an endless variety of plants and flowers that came in a rainbow of colors, and a beautiful blue river danced through the forest, sparkling with sheer purity. The afternoon sun made sure that every inch of it was presented in the best way possible, almost as it were purposely showing off the wonder of nature. Untouched by man, and a rich balance of life. It had to have been one of the most gorgeous things either ninja had seen in their lives.

"This place is awesome!" Naruto yelled. "Oh man this mission is going to so much fun!" He laughed out of sheer excitement, loudly expressing his feelings in the way only Naruto could. Hinata quietly agreed, but in truth she was just as amazed at Naruto was. In this war-torn world, natural wonders were rare to come by, and they generally never ventured far away from either the village or known paths to other countries, so for both of them this was a one-of-a-kind sight to behold.

"And that's the river Kakashi-sensei was talking about, so we should be close by now." The blonde explained, remembering the details given to him by the Hokage.

"L-leave it to me, Naruto-kun. I'll find it." Kakashi did indeed mention that they would eventually reach this specific river. If so, then the cabin should be close. However, with the size of the forest, it would be tricky to find it with just the naked eye alone. But of course, that's where she came in.

"Byakugan!"

Activating her bloodline limit, Hinata used the ability that made her clan world-famous: the byakugan, granting its user the ability to zoom in from extreme distances and even see through objects. Feeling the veins pulse around her temples, Hinata's vision exploded outward in every direction, able to see everything in nearly 360 degrees. This information overload would be too much for any regular person, but with years of experience, Hinata was an expert in using it.

 _'According the Hokage-sama, the cabin is near the highest part of the mountain next to the river. In that case, it should be right about…'_

"There!"

"Did you find it already, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he turned back towards her.

"Yes, that's definitely it." Hinata responded, sounding more business-like than usual. Being able to track things down with her bloodline was one thing Hinata had gotten rather skilled at, so she could actually speak with more confidence whenever she was tasked with searching for something.

"Wow! Already?! Not even a minute and you found a single building in the entire forest? You really are amazing, Hinata!" Naruto beamed, looking at Hinata almost as if admiring her.

Hinata's face suddenly went red as she blushed severely.

"Ah- Err, um… I-it's nothing r-really." She stammered, embarrassed.

"Are you kidding?!" Naruto reacted as if she said something absurd. "I bet my ass that no other Hyuuga would have found it as fast as you did. Don't sell yourself short, Hinata. I can guarantee that you're much stronger than anyone else thinks."

Hinata blushed to the point that it almost felt like she would singe her eyebrows. She went speechless, with no idea on what to say. But she didn't need to, as Naruto slowed down his speed so that he was behind Hinata.

"Lead the way, Hinata. I'm leaving it up to you!" Naruto said to her, smiling. Seemingly unbothered by Hinata's shyness, Naruto happily followed behind Hinata, having full confidence in her.

Hinata was glad that Naruto couldn't see her face, because if he did, he would notice that she had the silliest grin on her face right now.

 _'Oh Naruto-kun…'_ Hinata swooned as she felt her heart pound. The things Naruto said were just one of the many things she loved about him. His complete faith in her, his positivity, and always knowing the right things to say to raise a person's spirit. It was because of Naruto that Hinata became inspired to improve herself and be more than a wallflower who shrank from conflict, and it was because of his influence that Hinata worked as hard as she did to become a true ninja. Hinata thought the world of Naruto, and she wanted to do everything she could to repay his kindness.

If only she could work up the courage to do so…

The next minutes went by silently and quickly. Keeping her byakugan on, Hinata zeroed in on the cabin's location and easily worked out the simplest pathway there. Reconnaissance really was Hinata's forte, being able to not just find the desired location but also work out the safest route to it in mere seconds. Even if Hinata's low self-esteem prevented her from acknowledging it, she truly was an expert in her work, and nobody recognized this more than Naruto. It was second-nature to Hinata to the point that she could multi-task between both searching and inwardly squee-ing to herself over Naruto's compliments.

"There it is, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, pointing ahead.

"Really? Where is- Oh! I see it!"

Finally escaping the seemingly endless sea of trees, they finally began to approach open ground. And not too far ahead was their destination. Hinata and Naruto jumped to the ground as the number of trees thinned, landing with the grace ninja were known for. They transitioned to a light jog as they got closer. As they did, their eyes widened at the sight.

The cabin was shockingly fancy, far more than either of them expected. It was practically a luxury cabin, made out of nearly unblemished wood, and almost no visible signs of age. Since they were told the cabin was abandoned, they both expected an old, run-down building, rather than the picture-perfect one before them. It was a two-floor cabin, complete with a chimney and balcony. While it wasn't huge, it wasn't small either. Perfect for two people who wanted to spend time out in the wilderness. It really was like a romantic getaway.

Now Hinata really started to suspect Kakashi's motive.

"Wow! That place is amazing! Come on, Hinata. Let's check it out!" Naruto suddenly broke out into a run as he got a good look at the cabin. It was great, no doubt, and Naruto's enthusiasm demanded that he explore it as soon as possible.

"Ah, wait for me, Naruto-kun!" Hinata called back as she tried to keep up with Naruto's pace, following behind him as they made it to the cabin. Despite her meek appearance, Hinata was just as trained as any other ninja, and she was able to keep up with Naruto's speed. After a couple minutes, their feet made contact with the wooden stairs leading to the main door, and they confirmed all their early impressions. The cabin was indeed a fancy one. Every inch of it screamed expert craftsmanship, and the wood was perfectly smooth and incredibly sturdy, with the only blemish being a little bit of dust. Still filled with excitement, Naruto showed no hesitation in opening the door. Hinata wanted to protest his rashness in case anybody was living there. The fact that this cabin appeared so well cared for made her doubt if it was truly abandoned, but Naruto was a free spirit, and hard to keep down once he got going.

However, the cabin really did seem to be unoccupied as Naruto rushed into the living room. Hinata did a quick spot check with her byakugan just to make sure, and verified that there were no hidden individuals, or even foreign traces of chakra anywhere. That information allowed Hinata to calm down a good amount, and she deactivated her byakugan.

Naruto on the other hand, was already checking every inch of it out. "Man, this place is great, Hinata. Look at how big the couch is. Hey, the kitchen is pretty huge too. Ooh, and the balcony is nice. I bet they even have plumbing. Where's the bathroom? I gotta check it out!" Without waiting for any response, Naruto ran upstairs in a hurry.

Hinata giggled as she let Naruto have his fun. She got plenty of enjoyment just watching him be his hyperactive self. Since she too was curious, Hinata took the time to examine the house, though at her own more relaxed pace. Out of curiosity, she slowly walked to the nearest lamp and switched it on, confirming that this place indeed had electricity. A warm glow filled the room as the lamp bathed the area with light. Looking around, Hinata was impressed at everything the cabin had. It was fully furnished, had a sturdy dark redwood floor, and everything was both high quality and in good condition. A little too good to be honest. Filled with more curiosity, Hinata moved into the kitchen. Coming up to the rather large fridge, she pulled it open.

 _'No way! There's so much food in here!'_ She was shocked as she found the fridge fully stocked. In fact, one could say it was practically overflowing. There was more than enough to keep them both fed for two weeks. Curious, Hinata grabbed the nearest item, and checked their expiration dates.

 _'It's all fresh!'_ Hinata gasped as she checked one item after another. All of it, even right down to the fruits and vegetables, were perfectly ripe and ready for eating.

This was a setup! This had to be a setup! This was Kakashi's doing! Hinata and Naruto were both told to bring their own supplies, but this place already had everything they needed. Was this cabin even abandoned? He probably just rented it out! That scheming Kakashi kept them in the dark, making them think this was an official mission, when in reality this was him just playing cupid. Hinata doubted that this so-called Rose Lips flower even existed. That must have been nothing but a convenient excuse for them to be alone together.

Hinata clenched her fists, not sure whether she should be mad or excited. Hinata much preferred that she get together with Naruto at her own pace and initiative without outsider meddling, but then again, a two week vacation with Naruto in a romantic cabin with nothing but nature surrounding them…

Maybe being tricked wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, Hinata heard what sounded like a flushing noise from above, followed by Naruto's voice.

"Yep, the plumbing works!"

Hinata smiled a little at his goofiness as she closed the fridge. She decided not to mention the fact they were on a fake mission for the time being. If Naruto found out, that would make things really awkward. Seemingly satisfied, Naruto came back running down the stairs.

"Hee hee, man this place has everything. I'm actually glad Kakashi-sensei gave us two whole weeks here. This place is so much better than my old apartment."

"Um, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up, "It seems like we don't have to worry about food. There's already plenty here."

Naruto tilted his head a little in confusion, "Really? That's weird. This place is supposed to be abandoned, right? Was this place set up for us ahead of time?"

 _'Oh no!'_ Hinata suddenly felt a cold chill as she just realized. If Naruto finds out that Kakashi's mission was fake, then he'll realize that this whole thing is just a romantic date in disguise. Oh gods, no! If Naruto realizes the truth, he might get weirded out. He might not want to be near Hinata. He might not-

"Nice! Guess we get free food then." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Ah…" Hinata trailed off. That's right. Naruto wasn't the brightest bulb in the toolbox. She sometimes forgot about that. Though Naruto was a skilled ninja, he generally didn't have the intuition to put simple facts together outside of combat.

 _'But that part of you is charming, too.'_ Hinata thought with a small smile, filled with relief.

"But it's good that there's food. We can just eat from there instead. If the previous owners complain, well too bad for them."

"Um, actually Naruto-kun," Hinata began, "I had some boxed lunches prepared before we left. Everything should still be warm enough to eat. So, we can have those. I-if you don't mind!" She added quickly as she finished in an embarrassed huff.

"Great idea, Hinata! Your boxed lunches are always the best! Let's eat right now, because I'm starving." Naruto flashed another grin, which made Hinata blush. Hinata had made lunches for Naruto in the past. Her own personal strategy to winning him over. The quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach as they say. Every meal without fail earned full marks from Naruto, which guaranteed a good mood for Hinata for the rest of the day. Thus, she made it a habit to make lunches for Naruto whenever possible, whilst improving her cooking with every attempt. It made both of them happy, and served as a great icebreaker.

Both of them settled down in the living room, deciding to put the large couch to good use. Opening her bag, Hinata pulled out two tightly closed, and quite wide boxes. She ripped off the seals attached to each one, which are infused with a very simple jutsu to help retain heat. She handed one to Naruto along with a set of chopsticks, then placed her own on her lap. Licking his lips, Naruto eagerly pulled his box open while Hinata soon follow.

"Whooooooaa!~" Naruto gasped in wonder as he saw his meal. Plenty of steam escaped as soon as the box was opened, and it revealed a delicious looking meal packed with rice and several different types of meat, each type lathered with a unique sauce. It was more than enough to satisfy lunch, heck even dinner as well. Naruto was a big carnivore, so Hinata made sure to go heavy on the meat this time around.

"Hinata, this looks delicious! Oh man I can't wait!" Naruto swallowed to keep himself from salivating. He always looked forward to Hinata's cooking, and she definitely went all out this time.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, shivering in happiness. She loved being praised by Naruto. "Feel free to start eating. It's all for you."

Naruto snickered mischievously, "Don't mind if I do. Thanks for the food!" were his last words before pulling his chopsticks apart and stuffing his mouth with meat. Hinata giggled, then proceeded to start her own meal, though with much more grace.

Their lunch/dinner passed by in relative silence, outside of Naruto's lack of table manners that is. His joyous sounds were all the confirmation Hinata needed that she did a good job, so she was as happy as could be. Hinata was getting more comfortable with this fake mission by the moment. It freaked her out at first, but it turned out there was nothing to worry about. In fact, these two weeks might be really enjoyable. Total freedom and no responsibilities. Well, outside of trying to find an imaginary flower that is, but Hinata knew that they probably wouldn't find it, and Kakashi wouldn't mind.

"Ahh, finished." Hinata sighed as she placed her empty box down, relieved at her full stomach.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE FINISHED ALREADY!?" Naruto's jaw dropped as his head darted to Hinata. Naruto was still only half-way done, yet Hinata's box was wiped clean, right down to the last grain of rice.

"Yes, I'm very happy with how it turned out." Hinata answered.

"B-b-b-but-" Now it was Naruto's turn to stammer. "How did you finish so fast!? We had the same amount of food."

Hinata giggled, feeling a little mischievous herself, "I just eat at my own pace, that's all." Naruto stared at her dumbfounded for a few seconds before dropping his head.

"Ugh, seriously Hinata, how do you always do that?" Naruto asked helplessly. "Every single time, you finish before me, and I have no idea how. One moment you're eating slowly, then bam! You're done. Seriously, _how_?!"

But Hinata wouldn't tell. Her smile grew as she continued to giggle playfully. It wasn't the first time Hinata pulled this trick. Her position as the village's ramen eating champion was still unbroken due to her ability to wolf down dozens of bowls of ramen when no one expected it.

"Pft, laugh now. I'll find out your secret, just you wait." Naruto said determinedly before returning to his meal. Though he sounded frustrated, the slight smirk on his face showed that it was all in good fun. Their relationship was like that. Always gentle, but with plenty of light-heartedness in it too. There honestly wasn't a single drop of bad blood between them. Hinata loved nobody in the world more than she loved Naruto, and Naruto saw nobody kinder and gentler in the world than Hinata. His energetic enthusiasm surprisingly meshed well together with Hinata's calming presence. They were opposites in many ways, but their shared kindness made them a close pair.

 _'Oh Naruto-kun, I love you so much.'_ Hinata gushed to herself as took the opportunity to clean up. While doing so, she got herself and Naruto glasses of water from the kitchen. As Naruto ate, Hinata couldn't help herself from watching him fondly. Watching Naruto was one of her favorite hobbies, even from childhood. He was her greatest hero, her greatest inspiration, and her greatest (and only) crush. She didn't like calling it an obsession, but in some ways it kinda was. Making Naruto happy brought Hinata more enjoyment than anything else. Even now, something as simple as making him food made her feel a deep joy from the bottom of her heart. She genuinely wouldn't mind doing things like this for the rest of her life. Spending time alone with Naruto. Talking to him. Laughing with him. Walking with him. Cooking for him. Supporting him. Providing a loving home that he could come back to everyday. It was something she wanted with every fiber of her being.

In truth, she wouldn't even mind giving up being a ninja if it meant dedicating more time to him. It wasn't that Hinata hated being a ninja or anything. But rather that being a ninja was never a passion for her. Becoming a ninja was more about proving herself than fulfilling a role. She became a ninja because she was declared a failure by the world, and she wanted to prove them wrong. And she ultimately did. While she was no legend, she was no slouch either, and could hold her own as well as any other ninja. That was enough to earn her the respect from her friends and family. And after she earned that respect, the ninja role lost its appeal for her. She'd still do her job, if only out of necessity, but in this new peaceful era, the need for ninja was slowly declining. If Hinata for whatever reason transitioned to being a full-time wife, she would embrace it.

Then again, Hinata always felt a bit of guilt about that. She felt weird over the fact that she had no real dreams other than being with Naruto. She wasn't like her friends who had wild ambitions. Naruto wanted to be Hokage. Sakura wanted to be a world-class medic. Tenten wanted to be a legend like Tsunade. Kiba wanted to surpass Naruto as Hokage. Shino revealed a surprising interest in education. But Hinata had no grand dreams like that. Simply greeting Naruto with a hug and a kiss was all she wanted. Being held in his arms. Kissing him over and over. Providing him with a warm meal. Gently scrubbing him as he takes a warm bath prepared by her. Giving herself to him in bed.

Hinata gulped as her cheeks flushed. She had sat down and found that she couldn't take her eyes off Naruto. And by doing so, her head was starting to get filled with all manner of fantasies.

 _'W-what am I thinking? I shouldn't be daydreaming like this.'_ Hinata berated herself, but it did little to deter her wandering thoughts. The more her body went through puberty, the more her head filled with fantasies that would not be appropriate for anyone who wasn't an adult. Hinata desperately tried to push them back, because it was improper for a ninja to think like that. She was _somewhat_ successful. Her main tactic was to just try not to think about it, as some of her dreams reached into the realm of perversion so deeply that Jiraiya would proudly pat her on the back.

Luckily, Naruto didn't notice. Instead, he had just finished his last bite, and nearly slammed the empty box down on the table, pleased with his meal.

"Ahhh~ that was good. I'm stuffed." Naruto patted his stomach with satisfaction. "Thanks a bunch, Hinata."

"Y-you're welcome, Naruto-kun." Hinata said anxiously as she fidgeted in her seat. Now that they had both finished her meal, Hinata really wanted to use this opportunity to talk with Naruto. A part of her wanted to put it off until tomorrow, but now that they were alone, Hinata didn't want to keep herself up all night, tortured over it. If she put it off, there was a chance she would end up doing it over and over again. She didn't want her and Naruto to be "just friends" for the whole two weeks. She wanted to be with Naruto in a deeper level than that. Hinata knew that this fake mission was a once in a lifetime thing. It was very unlikely that Kakashi would pull this trick again. If she blew it now, she might lose her chance at getting together with Naruto for good. That wasn't just an irrational fear either. This was the best possible time to bring it up. If she couldn't do it now when they're alone and with no interruptions, then there was no way she'd work up the courage back in the village where there is more competition. Naruto was starting to get popular with the girls after all, and Hinata didn't want to lose the one and only person she'll ever love.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing that something was on her mind.

 _'Calm down, Hinata. Calm down. Just tell him!'_ Hinata thought frantically, trying to build up her nerve.

"U-u-u-umm, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered, feeling her face and body heat up. Naruto was used to Hinata being nervous, so he was patient with her.

"I-I mean… I was just th-th-thinking. That it's, um, well. It's j-just us here for a while, and…"

"Err, yeah." Naruto blinked, showing confusion at what she wanted to say.

"And, um… well…" Hinata felt herself breaking off.

 _'C'mon, just tell him!'_ She practically screamed at herself mentally.

"It's just that… I think… I-I think you're… really… really um, g-great… and-"

Hinata froze, her body shaking more than a leaf.

 _'No no no! I said it all wrong. Oh god, oh god!'_ Hinata panicked. She wanted to reveal her feelings yet ended up sputtered a weak compliment. "Great"? Was that really all she could say?

"Err, I think you're great too, Hinata." Naruto muttered, still confused as to why she was bringing this up.

Hinata freaked out even more as she felt her mental fortitude crumbling to pieces in agonizingly slow motion. This wasn't what she wanted at all. This was supposed to be her big moment. This was supposed to be the moment where she and Naruto start seeing each other romantically. And of it was falling apart right before her eyes.

"N-n-n-n... t-that's not what I… I mean, I mean…"

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto leaned towards her in concern, which only just made things worse.

"I… I… I…"

"Hinata?"

"I… I GOTTA GO!"

She broke.

Hinata immediately jumped out of her seat and broke out into a full run towards the door.

"Ah! Wait Hinata! Where are you going?!" Naruto called out, surprised at Hinata's sudden outburst.

"I-I need to go for a walk! I'll be okay. I-I'll be right back! I'm sorry!" Hinata slammed the door behind her as she ran away as fast as she could, leaving a bewildered Naruto behind on the seat.

"What was that about?"

"Gaaah! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Hinata shouted to herself as she ran towards the forest. She had no idea where she was going. She simply turned to a direction completely at random and just floored it. She did not know, nor did she care, where she was or where she would end up. All she could think about was her ruined chance.

 _'Why!? Why did I freak out like that?! Why did I have to freeze up again?'_ She couldn't believe she screwed up again. Whatever happened to the courage she showed when she confessed her love to Naruto back when he was fighting Pain? Why was it that no matter how much time she spent with him, or how close she got to him, she would still ruin things when it really mattered? And everything was going so well too. She got to impress Naruto on their way here. He liked her lunch. Everything was perfect, and then she had to go and be a whimpering coward again. Back at square one. Back to the same shy wallflower she tried so hard not to be.

Hinata continued to mentally attack herself for a good five minutes as she ran. She was humiliated at the fact that she was literally running away, which of course only served as fuel to hate herself even more. How embarrassing of her to act this way. And she left Naruto all confused too. He probably thinks she's a total weirdo now. This was the worst!

The pale-eyed girl eventually tired out, both physically and mentally. Slowing down, she went to the nearest tree she saw and plopped herself against it. Catching her breath, she checked out her surroundings. Everywhere she saw was just more forest. She had no idea where the cabin even was at this point. That didn't worry her, though. Her byakugan made getting lost impossible, so she wasn't concerned. But even so, the sun would eventually set, and Hinata didn't want to risk getting attacked by any wild animals. She knew nothing of the area, and didn't want to put herself in any more risk than she already had.

But the dangers of the wild were a secondary problem for her. She didn't care all that much. All she could really think about was her failure. Her failure to get closer to Naruto. Her failure to truly express her feelings in a way that Naruto could accept.

"I really wish I could show Naruto how I feel about him." Hinata sighed. She was always her own worst enemy. Hinata's anxiety always had a knack of showing up at the worst possible time, and it certainly didn't miss that opportunity here. But it really brought her down this time, and it upset Hinata greatly. Hinata didn't want to be such a nervous mess anymore. She wanted to be with Naruto. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to hug him. Kiss him. Express the full depths of what he meant to her. That's all Hinata really wanted. That's all she truly desired.

Another ten minutes passed as Hinata sat against the tree, slowly calming down. In spite of everything that happened, the forest was surprisingly quite comforting. Even though she didn't know where she was, she felt completely safe. It was as if the gentle breeze itself was caressing her, like a mother's touch to a child to calm them down. The sound of the rustling leaves was rather soothing, and the sheer beauty of the flowers around her seemed to wash her anguish away.

Hinata smiled weakly as she admired the natural beauty around her. Somehow, mother nature knew the best way to calm her down without having to utter a single word. The girl sighed again, though this time with much more serenity than before. Her smile grew as she looked around, taking in the scenery, enjoying the fruits that life had to offer.

"Hm?"

That is, until Hinata saw something in the corner of her eye that caught her attention. It looked like something was… sparkling? Hinata turned her head to the left, trying to see that strange sight again. For a few seconds, there was nothing, but then.

"What is that?" Hinata saw it again. It was faint, but there. A strange, pink-colored sparkle that appeared every few seconds. Curiosity taking hold, Hinata stood up to investigate.

Walking towards it, she noticed the sparkles appear again, only larger and more frequent. This definitely wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. Something was there, and Hinata had to know what it was. With each step she took, the sparkling grew more frequent, as if whatever this unknown object was had some kind of glittery surface. Was it a plant? The fact that the sparkles were appearing to be close to the ground lent some credence to that idea. Hinata increased her pace to a run. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she had to know what that was.

Hinata got closer, and the sparkling became more vivid and radiant. She got ever closer, and the source of that light become ever more clear. She kept that up until…

Until she made to a single lone tree in the distance, strangely all by itself surrounded by several meters of grass.

And at the base of that tree, was what Hinata was looking for.

A single, pink flower.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Bimbofication scene ahead! Expect to see breast/butt expansion, hourglass expansion, mental alterations, and more. If those are not your cup of tea, turn back now._

"No way…" Hinata's mouth gaped as she saw it. Due to her earlier stress, she had completely forgotten about the original reason Kakashi sent them there. But as she stared forward, all of that information came rushing back. A mysterious flower. A bright, pink color. So radiant that it glittered. Something that Hinata had already decided was a myth. Nothing more than a silly excuse given by a prank-playing masked man.

And yet here it was. Found completely on accident.

The mysterious glittering pink flower told only in legends.

The Rose Lips.

Hinata, in complete shock, walked towards it. She wasn't sure if she was having a bizarre hallucination or something. Was Kakashi telling the truth all this time? Did he really intend for them to find this flower? Was he lying? Was this all just some ridiculously bizarre coincidence that would baffle even the gods?

Hinata didn't know the answers, and her brain was too scrambled to try and guess. Acting on auto-pilot, she simply took one step after the other as she approached the flower.

Now close enough to be able to touch it, Hinata lowered herself to her knees to get a good look at it. The flower was incredibly beautiful. Its glittering, pink petals were large, and to Hinata's surprise, shaped like a pair of a woman's lips, explaining where it got its name. It was actually uncanny how much it resembled human lips. You could shrink the flower down and it would perfectly pass for real lips. Was that just another coincidence? The other notable thing she noticed was its scent. It was a lovely scent, like a mixture of strawberries and cake frosting. If not for it being such an important flower, she might have even given it a lick. Outside of the petals, the rest of it was just an ordinary stem, but the petals alone were gorgeous enough to capture anybody's attention. Hinata herself couldn't take her eyes off it. Forget the supposed healing properties or whatever it had, people would pay massive coin just to place it on a vase, or attached to a dress.

Out of curiosity, Hinata wanted to see what it felt like. Was it soft? Was it rough? Did that glitter come off, or was it an integral part of the petal? For whatever reason, Hinata didn't think of herself as being in any danger. It wasn't necessarily her fault. After all, the only thing she knew was that the flower was useful for medicine. She never even considered the possibility that the flower might have some other effects. She never imagined that the flower could impact a person the way it can. She never fathomed that what she was about to do would change her life forever.

Reaching her hand out, she brushed her index finger against the petals.

"Ah, it's soft." Hinata said in a whisper. She slowly trailed her finger along the petals, almost like one would do to their lover's own lips. Looking closely, she noticed that the glitter was indeed a part of the petals themselves and didn't come off by a touch. Hinata smiled slightly as she enjoyed the smooth texture. It felt really nice, and she wouldn't have minded doing it all day. A growing excitement welled up as the realization started to truly hit her. She found it. By sheer chance, she found the flower the world was looking for. With this flower, the world could be made into a better place. If Naruto found out about it, he would be so-

"Gah!" Hinata yelped as something completely unexpected happened. The flower quite literally _burst_. With not even the slightest warning, the flower petals exploded in a puff of pink vapor. Vapor which entered Hinata's nostrils. Startled, Hinata quickly stood back up. Confused and shocked, she both smelled and tasted that same mixture of strawberries and frosting.

"W-w-w-what happened!?" Hinata stammered out loud. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even have time to process it. One moment she had stumbled upon a mythological flower that shouldn't even exist, then the next it literally explodes into vapor. Hinata looked down to the ground, but the Rose Lips was nowhere to be found. The petals, even the stem, had completely vanished, as if it was never there at all.

 _'No, no, no there's no way that was just my imagination!'_ Hinata would have thought she had dreamt the whole thing if not for how real everything felt. There was no mistaken was she saw. What she smelled. What she felt. That flower was definitely real. But what happened to it? What made it just burst like that? Was it because she touched it? Was that some sort of defense mechanism? But if it's just vapor now, does that mean it's gone for good?

But perhaps more important and urgent than any of that, was why the heck was Hinata feeling so weird?!

"What's… going on?" Hinata asked herself. She was starting to feel… strange. Really strange. A strong, tingling sensation was spreading throughout her body, starting from her lungs and traveling to every part of her body. Her body was also starting to warm up, from her skin down to her very bones. The moderate weather was not the cause of it either. No, it was a growing heat within her, and getting stronger by the second. And Hinata's head. Her mind was getting rather… fuzzy. It was like her mind was no longer on alert. Some strange feeling that made it harder to form thoughts in her head.

"Ah, ah, w-what's… what's uh…" Hinata stumbled back a few steps, struggling to keep both balance and focus. Hinata licked her lips, and for some reason they tasted, sweet? It wasn't just taste either. That sweet scent still lingered. If fact, it was almost as if it was getting stronger. No, everything was getting stronger! The taste, the smell, the warmth, the tingling.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped loudly as she took another step back. Her foot landed with enough force that it caused her breasts to bounce, and the feeling of her breasts rubbing against her shirt felt strangely good. Her breasts… her breasts… did they always feel this tight against her shirt? Hinata looked down at herself. No, it wasn't just her imagination! The bulges at her chest, a sight she was always familiar with, had definitely changed. They were bigger, much bigger. Hinata could feel it. She could feel her breasts expanding, feeling her skin overflow her bra, pushing harder against her shirt.

"W-why are my breasts so-" Hinata began, but cut herself off with a small moan as she felt the tingling grow stronger, not just at her chest, but around her hips as well. Hinata didn't need to see it to realize it either. She could every part of expand. She felt the stretching of her hips outward, the increasing plumpness of her thighs, and especially, more than anything else, her butt. She felt her lower butt cheeks pressing together tightly, becoming increasingly constricted by her pants. Hinata's clothes no longer had the looseness as they always did. They had become tight, so tight to the point that they hugged her skin.

"Oh, oh god. My b-body is, my body is c-changing… OOHH!" Hinata struggled to speak as the pleasure increased. She knew that the flower was the cause of this. She knew that whatever the flower did was transforming her. She wanted to be more alarmed, but it was difficult to feel any fear or panic. Everything felt so _good_. Her body wasn't just expanding in size, it was becoming more sensitive too. Hinata's senses became hyperaware of the way her expanding breasts squeezed tighter against her bra and shirt, and her mind took in every last detail of the way her growing butt caused her underwear to squeeze deeply into her crack, pressing harder against her increasingly moist vagina. And every bit of it felt incredible. It took every ounce of effort for Hinata to just not grope herself right then and there.

However, the changes didn't end there. It wasn't just her chest and hip areas that stretched. Hinata soon felt every part of her clothes become strained. Her sleeves and lower leggings suddenly became overburdened, and even her open-toed shoes were restricted. And Hinata could have sworn that the grass below her seemed smaller than usual.

Hinata gasped as the realization suddenly hit her. She was growing taller! That explained why it seemed like even her bones were getting hot. They were expanding too. Not a single part of her was spared. From her skin to her muscles and even down to the marrow of her bones. Nothing was left behind. And now that she knew what was happening, Hinata became much more aware of her shifting height. She could literally feel herself growing inch by inch, and there were no signs of it stopping.

Soon, the sounds of ripping clothes filled the air. Both her pants and her shirt were losing the battle to contain her expanding body. The top of her shirt began to rip down the middle, and when it did, a seemingly flood of skin poured out. Her breasts had already become so massive that they put Tsunade's to shame, and they still continued to expand. Following its lead, her pants too started to tear. The top of Hinata's butt crack became exposed to the air, and her poor underwear had so little room to cover up that it looked no different than a thong as it slowly became lost, deeper and deeper between her engulfing cheeks. Tears also appeared around her thighs. Her legs had become too big for her pants to hold, and the creamy flesh poured out through each tear, trying to escape. Even her shoes popped open, as her increasing height made her feet too large for her shoes to contain. The area around her heels ripped open cleanly in two, causing her shoes to be the first casualties in her transformation.

"Ah! N-n-no. Stoooop!" Hinata cried in a mixture between a scream and a moan. "Don't grow any biggerrrr. Noooo~!" She pressed her hands against her enlarging breasts in a feeble attempt to stop the growth.

"KYAAAAAA~!" But that had been a mistake. The moment her hands made contact with her chest, her ultra-sensitive breasts sent a massive wave of pleasure against her nerve endings. So great was the pleasure that Hinata felt as if her mind had just fried out of sheer overload.

"OOOOOOH GOOOOD! My chest! My b-b-boobies! My boobies feel so gooooAAAAAHHH!" Hinata screamed for a second time as her hands squeezed her breasts again out of sheer instinct. The pleasure was mind-blowing. She had never felt something so wonderful in her life. And after getting a taste of it, she couldn't stop herself anymore. Her hands worked on instinct, squeezing her breasts again and again. No, they didn't just squeeze them. Her hands began to utterly maul her breasts. Hinata couldn't stop herself from squashing her breasts as hard as she could, all the way from the base of her breasts to the very tips of her nipples.

"Ahhhh! AAAHH! My boobies! My titties! My titties feel good! They feel so good! I can't stop!" Hinata's voice took on a higher pitch as her language turned more vulgar. She couldn't control her urges anymore. Each time she pressed against her breasts, an explosion of pure bliss erupted in her mind. So strong was the sensation that it felt like her mind was melting in complete pleasure, and the feeling was absurdly addicting. She couldn't even worry about the fact that her body was changing anymore. She completely forgot about the flower, or even why she was changing this way. All she could think of anymore were the incredible sensations she was experiencing. A drunk, empty smile appeared on her face as she became lost to the pleasure.

Overcome with sensation, Hinata's knees pressed together as she tried her hardest to keep herself from falling over due to the heavy weight of her growing tits. She threw her head back, moaning loudly every time her fingers pressed together on her chest. Perhaps as a result of her actions, the tingling sensation suddenly doubled in strength. It felt as if thousands of tiny hands were rubbing and massaging every inch of her. It felt both ticklish and pleasurable, and it didn't let up for even a second. However, what _was_ about to let up were her clothes. Hinata's shirt was getting absolutely wrecked by her expanding breasts. Her bra had already snapped open, yet only being kept in place by her constricting shirt. But it was clear that it would not last long. With every second, another tear appeared, and the existing tears grew larger. It was clear that Hinata's breasts had become absolutely massive. They were like two watermelons stuffed into her shirt, and still expanding. Hinata found herself enjoying every new sound of her shirt ripping apart. Every new tear meant more bare skin for her to touch, and that just made the pleasure all the better. An extra loud rip suddenly filled the air as Hinata squeezed herself extra hard. The area around her chest tore greatly, and Hinata's nipples were freed. Her useless bra appeared utterly tiny now, not even reaching a quarter of the size of her new breasts. They failed miserably at covering her breasts up.

Hinata let out a noise of joy as she saw her beautiful pink nipples free. This was just what she was waiting for. She so desperately wanted to feel them. Wasting not a second, she immediately placed her fingers around her nipples and twisted them firmly.

"GHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Hinata clenched her teeth as she let out a loud squeal. She felt not the slightest bit of pain from her actions. The explosion of pleasure surpassed what she felt when compared to touching the rest of her breasts. The accompanying feeling of her mind bursting in pleasurable heat only made it all the more blissful. Unable to keep up the fight anymore, Hinata's shirt blew away at the same time. With one final ripping sound, it exploded into a pile of useless shreds, its role having been fulfilled and now no longer needed.

"Aaahhh… Hee hee… hee hee hee hee. My titties… my titties!" Hinata slightly slurred her words as she became drunk with pleasure. For reasons she couldn't explain, the feeling of her enlarging body threw her into a fit of giggles. A strange, unknown joy seized her mind. Panting heavily, she looked down at herself with an intoxicated smile.

Her breasts were beyond massive. Anyone who saw her breasts would have their standards of what was considered "large breasts" be shattered forever. Tsunade's were nothing compared to hers. In fact, they were outright tiny compared to the titans on Hinata's body. They were larger than watermelons, sticking out well over a foot in front of her. They bounced and jiggled with just the slightest movement, and had a gorgeous round shape. Yet despite their heavy weight, they had a low amount of sag, and hung high on Hinata's body. Not enough to appear completely round, and but just enough to make them all the more alluring.

Yet despite their absurd proportions, they looked natural on Hinata's frame. Perhaps if Hinata still had her old height, they would have appeared out of place, but Hinata had grown over a foot in height. Whereas before she barely broke five feet, she was currently well over six feet, and still rising. Perhaps the reason for her increasing height was due to it being the only way to keep herself in proportion with her massive mammaries.

But Hinata's transformation was far from done.

"Hyah!" Hinata moaned as she felt a surge of heat fade from her breasts and shoot straight into her butt. Indeed, just as her breasts had experienced a final, massive burst of growth, so would her butt. Her already expanding buttocks gained an extra burst of speed just as her breasts did. Her pants became unbearably tight as they had to deal with not just her enlarging butt, but her widening hips, her increasingly plump thighs, and the growing legs that gave it less and less room. Her pants rapidly acquired new tears by the second, releasing more of her naked flesh to the world.

"Hee hee hee. My butt. My big, fat ass is getting so big. I wanna feel it too!" Hinata single-mindedly reached for any pleasure her body could provide. She wanted to touch her body more. She wanted to experience every inch of growth, and experience that enormous pleasure again. Lowering her arms from her breasts, she moved her hands towards her butt and squeezed hard.

"AAHH!" Hinata's reaction was immediate. Her butt had all the sensitivity of breasts outside of the nipples. Instantly loving the touch, Hinata viciously groped her own ass with the same vigor as she did with her breasts. However, her current position, coupled with her still-changing height, caused Hinata to go off balance. With a small yelp, she fell to her knees.

"Ah! Mmmm…" But she was not deterred for long. Quickly adapting, she raised up on her knees a little, placed her hands firmly against her buttocks, and raised her body up and down while pressing her hands deeply into her skin.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Hinata rhythmically moaned every time she raised and lowered her body, focusing entirely on the feeling of her expanding bottom. Just like with her breasts, she felt those enormous waves of pleasure that repeatedly slammed against her mind, driving herself crazy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! That's it! Get bigger! Make my ass super big!" Hinata demanded through continued moaning. She didn't care how or why she was changing anymore. The immense pleasure was too overwhelming, and she no longer wanted it to stop. She wanted her body to grow. She wanted her body to keep expanding. And she wanted to keep feeling that insane pleasure.

And Hinata received her wish. As if responding to her words, her hips and butt expanded more than ever, utterly ravaging her pants. At this point, her pants were little more than random patches of cloth connection with nothing more than a couple strands of string. Hinata's engorged ass popped out of any opening it could find, rising like a cake in the oven, eventually reaching the point where less than half of her butt was covered.

Wanting even more, Hinata stopped groping herself with her right hand, and instead raised her arm outward behind her. Then, she slammed her down against her right butt cheek as hard as possible.

A sharp slapping noise accompanied Hinata spanking herself. Hinata let out a short, yet intense yelp as she was hit with pleasure just as sharp and powerful as when she pinched her own nipples. Moaning heavily in satisfaction, Hinata displayed no hesitation in doing it again.

 _Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Hinata spanked herself again and again, moaning hard with each smack. Sometimes changing which hand she did it with, and sometimes doing it with both. And each time she did, her butt jiggled intensely, and expanded just a little bit more. Hinata took great pleasure in how each spank sounded deeper and louder than the last.

With one last rip, her pants could take no more. They exploded just as violently as her shirt did. Not just her pants, but her panties as well. Every last bit of cloth on Hinata's body was blown completely away, leaving her as naked as nature had intended.

"Haaaaahh~!" Hinata sighed gleefully as she rid herself of that ugly, tight outfit for good. Now free of any manmade wear, she filled up with a sense of freedom, unshackled by any restraints. Feeling the sensation in the butt ebb away, Hinata stopped her efforts and instead took a moment to admire herself. She moved herself on all fours, and turned her head back to see how big she had become.

"Whooooooaaa!" Hinata gasped with amazement and an almost childlike glee. "I have such a big, fat ass! Hahahaha, heeheehee." She giggled joyfully as she shook her hips, wanting to see her butt jiggle. She loved how massive and heavy her lower globes were. She moaned not just at the feeling of her bouncing butt against the air, but the way her breasts brushed against the grass, having become so large they could reach the ground from her position.

Hinata thought she was done. She thought that her body had changed as much as it could change. She thought that there wouldn't be anything more than this.

Hinata was wrong.

"KYA!" Hinata yelped as she felt yet another massive burst of heat. But it wasn't at a specific body part this time. It wasn't at her breasts, nor her butt, nor her legs, or any single part of her.

It was her entire body.

The tingling sensation she had constantly felt up until now didn't cease. Instead, it flared up to an even higher level.

"Hyaa! Aaaaahh! Oh my gooood!" Hinata rolled on her back as the feelings overwhelmed her. She thrashed and squirmed on the ground as she was relentlessly attacked by an unknown force. But Hinata still wanted more, and she knew exactly what to do to make that happen. There was still one spot of her that hadn't been touched yet, and Hinata would wait no longer. Using one hand, Hinata grabbed one of her enormous breasts and mashed it hard, then with the other hand, she nearly jammed her fingers right into her vagina.

"OOOOOOHHH!" Hinata screamed as she ascended to an even higher level of pleasure. Her soaking wet vagina was more sensitive than any other part of her, and the mere touch of it felt like her body was on fire. Driven by lust, she attacked her vagina, pleasuring every part of it in a frenzy, moaning non-stop.

"Ah…?" Hinata however, was distracted as she lifted her head to see her body, though still rubbing herself furiously. Even now, she was still changing, but in a completely different way than before. She realized why it felt like thousands of tiny hands were on her. They were not hands, but rather thousands of bronze-colored spots that had appeared on her pale skin. In addition, the strands of blue hair she could see strewn on her collar bone were turning lighter in color. The spots started off at the size of a pea, but they expanded at a rapid rate. In mere seconds, they went from pea-sized, to coin-sized, then to large blotches of golden-brown consuming her milky-white skin, and they were no signs of it stopping. The strands of hair she could see in her field of vision quickly transitioned from her previous blue to a shiny, glossy blonde. The blonde color started from the very tips of her hair and traveled up along them, presumably to the roots in her head. Hinata could not see it, but she knew that soon, her blue hair would be no more.

"Ooh? Ooooooo-" Hinata suddenly felt a bizarre sensation at her lips, causing her speech to slur. Her lips, once thin and small, were now becoming large, plump, with a glittering pink color resembling the flower itself. So plump were her lips that it became difficult for her to completely close them. It sidetracked Hinata to the point that she slowed down her hands a little.

"Ooo, *chu*, my lips… *chu*" Hinata accidentally made kissing noises as she tried to speak. Hinata rested her lips, but even when resting, they were slightly parted and puckered up, as if ready to receive a kiss at any time, or maybe to receive something else…

 _'Ah! Ahahah! I get it, I get it now!'_ Hinata thought gleefully. She realized what was happening. Hair turning blonde. Lips becoming plump and puckered. Skin turning into a what looked to be a deep tan. It was all so familiar, and she knew why. Because she too saw women like this before. Women who wore makeup, received tans, used hair dye, and got whatever surgery possible to gain a curvy figure and eye-catching lips. Gorgeous women who captured the hearts of men everywhere. Bimbos who radiated sex appeal and were the objects of both lust and envy. She was becoming like them. No, better than them! Because Hinata knew that her body was better than theirs. Her tits were bigger. Her ass was bigger. Her figure was curvier than theirs. She was becoming the ultimate bombshell beauty.

 _'If Naruto-kun sees me like this then…'_

 _'Then…'_

Hinata smiled lewdly.

 _'He'll love it!'_

Hinata's lust re-ignited in a flash. Her hands, which had slowed down due to her changes, had returned back to rubbing herself off at full speed.

 _'Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes yes!'_ Hinata's voice raised again as she celebrated her revelation. This was exactly what she needed. Hinata always had a low self-esteem about her body. She always felt that she wasn't good enough for Naruto. She always worried that she would not be able to satisfy him the way he deserved. But now, with this body, she could win his heart. She could love him emotionally, and sexually satisfy him like no one else. She could finally be his!

"N-NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed. She furiously masturbated as she indulged in a litany of fantasies. She imagined Naruto seeing her new body for the first time. She imagined Naruto being overwhelmed with lust as he saw her ultra-voluptuous figure. She imagined her beloved man pouncing on her, kissing her, touching her, creating a hundred clones, then unleashing a tidal wave of passionate lovemaking on her body.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! Ahh! Ohhsh, touchsh me more, Naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice raised to a scream as she frantically rubbed her vagina. Her fingers skillfully stimulated both her clitoris while repeatedly thrusting deeply into her canal, sending stars into her brain. She occasionally slurred her words due to her inexperience with her new pair of lips, but she proved to be a quick learner.

"Touch me, Naruto-kun! Do whatever you want to me! My body is yours! Suck me! Kiss me! Squeeze my big, fat titties! Suck my nipples! Spank my fat ass! Take your b-b-b-big, FAT COCK and f-f-f-FUCK MY PUSSY!" Whatever remaining vestiges of Hinata's withdrawn demeanor rapidly crumbled as she delved into filthy speech. Words she never thought she would say poured out of her mouth with surprising ease. Yet every vulgar word she spoke, every naughty image she conjured up, only made the pleasure that much better. It was an endless cycle she could not hope to stop, and did not _want_ to stop.

"F-FUCK ME! USE ME! FUCK ME! USE ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEE!" Hinata forced her fingers into her vagina as far as they could go.

What followed was an ear-splitting scream so loud that it was a miracle that Naruto didn't hear it. Hinata shrieked as she experienced the largest, more powerful orgasm of her life. She arched her back as her body erupted in white-hot pleasure. As her voice echoed into the sky, the tanned parts of her skin fully expanded, completely consuming every last remaining bit of pale skin she had. Hinata's eyelashes grew, while pink eyeshadow appeared on her eyelids. And to finish it off, the blonde colors in her hair had reached down right to the root, turning her hair blonde forevermore.

The transformation was complete.

Hinata rode out her orgasm for what felt like minutes. Sweat poured down her burning hot body, yet even her sweat carried the sweet scent of flowers. As she slowly came down from her high, she raised her gaze up to the sky. A series of clouds had blocked out much of the sun, yet a single ray of sunshine shone brightly on Hinata, as if she were a newborn flower that had just bloomed.

However, Hinata had no time to rest. Recovering remarkably quickly, she pulled herself back up to her feet. She wanted to see what her body was like now.

She was not disappointed.

Standing, Hinata moved her body around as she tried to get a good look at herself. Even the slightest movements emphasized her curves, and anyone who had the fortune to stumble upon her would pass out with a nosebleed in record time.

Hinata was truly the ultimate bombshell beauty in every way. Standing at over seven feet tall, she was a form that was both intimidating and gorgeous. Radiant, straight blonde hair that reached down to right above her butt. Plump, sparkling pink lips. Gorgeous pink eyeshadow with, though Hinata hadn't noticed yet, whitish-pink byakugan eyes along with blonde eyebrows and thick eyelashes of the same color. Her deep, golden tan skin shone brilliantly against the sunlight. Her perfectly shaped shoulders led to a pair of arms and dainty hands the expressed pure femininity. Even her fingernails had taken on a cute, pink color. But the rest of her body was what was truly eye-catching. Her breasts were the true star of her body, and were outright massive. Completely and utterly gigantic in every sense of the word. Larger than watermelons, bigger than any person's head, they stuck out about a foot and a half from her body and tipped with beautiful pink nipples. They held high on her chest with little sag despite their heavy weight, while still jiggling generously with every little movement she made. Right below the breasts was her thin, yet very toned waist, which then flared out into incredibly wide hips. Hips wide enough that they absolutely screamed fertility. But, in addition to her breasts, the other star of her body was her ultra-huge butt. Just as jiggly as her breasts, and almost equal in size, Hinata's tanned butt was a perfectly shaped wonder of the human body. The crack ran so deeply within her cheeks that they could easily and completely engulf any guy's manhood who was lucky enough to mate with her. Complementing her hips were thick and full thighs that looked more than equipped to handle the task of supporting her immense ass. Following them were toned, yet dainty calves, and ending with a pair of adorable feet with pink-colored toenails.

"Ohmigod. I'm soooo hot! Hee hee." Hinata giggled with joy as she admired her naked self. Her voice sounded more chipper than before. Perhaps even a touch ditzy. There was an extra dance to her every movement, giving off an ironically innocent feel despite her deliciously sinful body. Hinata struck a variety of different poses. Each of them putting focus on a particular body part, whether it be her huge breasts, enormous ass, or her shapely thighs. Each moment only served to make her appreciate her looks even more. It was everything she didn't even knew she wanted. She thanked whatever god existed that made her encounter with the Rose Lips flower possible. Her mind put aside any questions as to why the flower transformed her this way, or how such a transformation was possible. She no longer cared for such silly things. All that mattered was that she had a body any girl would kill for. A body that could win her the man of her dreams.

Yes, she had everything she needed to get her man now. Whatever the flower did to her mind, it put her anxieties to the side and filled her brains with a pleasant buzz that made it difficult to dwell on negative thoughts. She experienced a constant feeling of happiness and freedom. And a lot of strength too! Hinata felt as if she had an endless supply of chakra. She was sure that she could run a marathon and not even get tired. But most importantly was the confidence. Hinata was no longer afraid of telling Naruto her true feelings. That constant specter of fear and dread was gone. She could make her dreams come true, and that alone made everything worth it. As long as she could be with Naruto, Hinata didn't care what happened to her.

But that created a slight conundrum for her. She couldn't see Naruto like this! She had no clothes anymore. All her clothes, even her shoes, had ripped to pieces and scattered into the wind, leaving her with nothing but her birthday suit. Hinata didn't want to reveal her naked body to Naruto right away. She wanted to confess her feelings to him in a normal way first, _then_ get naked and pounce on him! But how on earth was she going to get clothes in the middle of the forest?

"Eh?" Hinata gasped slightly as she noticed something off about her body. For the past few seconds, a mysterious pink vapor emanated from her skin which she hadn't noticed until now. The vapor seemed to have a mind of its own, swirling around Hinata's hourglass body like a wild spirit. The vapor grew larger and thicker by the second, until it hid Hinata's body completely from view.

"W-what's happening?" She asked, but there was no need as she got her answer none too soon.

In the blink of an eye, the mist suddenly parted and faded away. But what was left in its wake caused Hinata to gasp.

"Wooow!" Hinata was amazed to see that she suddenly had a full set of clothes on. Somehow, her body reacted to her desires and conjured up an outfit made out of pure chakra. She was wearing a pink-colored version of the same clothes she had just destroyed. How that mysterious mist did it she did not know, nor did she know how her body knew to produce that mist. But like many difficult things, she no longer cared, and did not bother to question it.

"Aww, but why these clothes? They're so _gross_." Hinata plump lips formed into a pout as she reacted negatively to her clothes. Just an hour before, Hinata would have seen this outfit as a perfectly fitting thing to wear, but now she hated it. It covered way too much skin! Sure, her body made it so her curves stood out regardless, but Hinata didn't want to hide her skin. No wonder Naruto paid little attention to her all this time if this was what she once considered good fashion. She wanted Naruto to look at her with lust in his eyes. She wanted something that would blow his mind.

"I know!" Hinata exclaimed as she came up with an idea. Hinata's body released another plume of pink vapor, but this time Hinata was in full control of it. She didn't know how she learned how to control it, but she did it anyway without a second thought as if it were completely natural. The vapor covered up her body again for a few seconds before dissipating away.

"Much better!" Hinata said triumphantly.

Hinata certainly had clothes on, but it was instantly clear that they existed for no other purpose than to ignite a certain blonde man's lust. Hinata had little else on her body but the skimpiest, thinnest string bikini possible. The bikini had the same glittery pink color as her lips, with a bra that just barely covered up her nipples. It was less a bra and more two small patches of cloth attached together with a tiny string. Likewise, her ass was covered by an equally tiny pink thong. However, her butt cheeks were so big they completely hid the string that ran between them. It might as well not have been there at all. The only purpose of it was to provide just the barest covering of her vagina.

In addition to the bikini were pink, latex gloves for her arms that reached up to her biceps, and thigh-high latex stockings of the same color. And lastly as a final touch, the stockings ended with a pair of pink high heels that made the already tall girl even more towering.

"This is just what I wanted. Naruto-kun is going to love this." Hinata giggled to herself, proud of her new look. She felt no embarrassment at all. She was completely willing to give her crush a full view of her body. Her mind was made up. She was going to go to Naruto. Show him every inch of her. Confess to him, kiss him, touch him, offer her body to him, and become his.

 _'Wait for me, Naruto-kun. I'm finally here for you. I'll show how much I love you.'_

With no more obstacles in her way, Hinata began to head back to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: Here there be lemons! As you have already guessed, this is a fetish fic, and the sex is about to start. Expect to see highly erotic, and highly unrealistic sex. The rest of the story will contain hardcore scenes and perverted relationships. Be warned!_

"Hinata's been gone for a while."

Naruto muttered that to himself as he idly paced around the room. Ever since Hinata's sudden exit, Naruto spent most of the time waiting for her return. He spent some of it to explore the cabin a bit more. He checked out the balcony for a couple minutes, gave the bedrooms a cursory glance, admired the view outside the window, and even found a hot tub outside. But for the most part, he just waited for his teammate to come back. Naruto still had no idea what drove Hinata to run out of the house like that. She seemed to be in panic for some reason, and had to leave in a hurry. It wasn't the first time Hinata did that, so Naruto wasn't too bothered, but he did wish she'd come back soon.

It wasn't necessarily that he was worried about her safety. Naruto had plenty of confidence in Hinata, and knew she could take care of herself. In fact, Naruto trusted Hinata more than he did most people. He felt that way ever since Hinata cheered him up during the Chuunin Exams, and several times more when she saved him from some of his worst moments, both during Pain's invasion and the Fourth Ninja War. It honestly annoyed him whenever he heard people badmouth Hinata. Sure, she could be weird sometimes, but she had a great heart and a fiery determination behind her quiet exterior, and it bothered him when others didn't see that. He sometimes secretly, and often openly cheered Hinata on through her own personal quest to be acknowledged and respected by others, and in return Hinata did the same for him. Naruto was probably happier than anyone when he finally saw those hard-ass Hyuugas give in and left with no choice but to respect her strength.

He was actually quite happy to hear that Hinata was his partner for this mission. The two of them had been spending time together a lot lately, and he looked forward to the idea of having an extended period to talk to her without dealing with any interruptions. Hinata never failed to bring up his mood whenever the stresses of life got too heavy, and it was honestly fun to pry deeper into Hinata's shell, and learn the kinds of things she liked to enjoy behind her timid mask.

But now that Hinata was gone at the moment, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little lonely. He didn't even understand himself why he felt that way. It's not like it was a big deal or anything. She was just taking a walk, yet he found himself rather anxious for her to come back. A part of him even wanted to go looking out for her, but Naruto had the feeling that Hinata wanted some privacy, so he didn't want to intrude. Honestly, it was starting to bother him over the fact that he kept getting so anxious over Hinata. He felt weird about it, and didn't understand why she occupied his thoughts so much. He never used to feel this way before, but over the past year, it started to take hold of his mind like a virus. He couldn't understand it, and that lack of understanding annoyed him.

"Maybe I should go look for her after all."

Naruto looked towards the window. While there was still daylight, it wouldn't be long until it became sunset. Even if Hinata was strong, the thought of her being alone once it became night evoked a strange protective instinct out of him. Naruto couldn't tell if his motivation was Hinata's safety, or if it was just his desire to see her again. He didn't have the social aptitude to figure it out, and most likely wouldn't for some time. Either way, Naruto decided he would wait another five minutes. If she wasn't back by then, he would go look for her.

But fortunately for him, he did not need to wait any longer. For as soon as he came to that thought, he heard the door open. Naruto immediately perked up and became as excited as a puppy whose owner came home. He didn't know why he was so happy, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was back.

"Naruto-kun." Came Hinata's voice, which sounded oddly different for some reason.

"Hinata! You're baaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed louder than he had in a long time. The moment he heard her voice, he immediately turned and moved to greet her, but what he saw freaked him out more than anything in his eighteen years of life.

"W-W-W-W-WH-WH-WH-WH-"

What the hell!? WHAT THE HELL!? Who? What? How? Naruto's jaw dropped so badly that it was a wonder that it didn't fall to the ground. Strutting into the cabin was without a doubt the tallest, bustiest, most absurdly voluptuous woman he had ever seen. Massive in height, a golden-bronze tan darker than his own, majestic blonde hair, beautiful pink lips, and holy cow, that body! The strings of her skimpy outfit dug into her curves, showing just how much her body wanted to burst out of those clothes, and the pink latex on her arms and legs only seemed to highlight the extreme amount of skin she revealed. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he gawked at her.

Who the hell was this?! This couldn't have been Hinata. She sounded like her, but looked almost nothing like her save for parts of her face. Hinata didn't look like this! Hinata certainly didn't dress like this either! This woman… Whoever this woman was had no concepts of decency. She wore an outfit so revealing, yet without even the slightest bit of shame. She looked like a complete and total slut! A total bimbo who dressed and appeared as a creature made out of pure sex appeal. It was as if she were the representation of lust, distilled into human form. How did she find him? Why was she here? Was she really just barging into a guy's room so she could get some action? Were there really women that slutty out there!?

The ultra-slutty looking bimbo smiled with her plump, glittery pink lips, and slowly sauntered over to Naruto.

"Ah… ah-" Naruto struggled to form words as she approached him. The very moment she moved, Naruto's eyes became glued to her body. This bimbo knew exactly how to move, deliberately walking in a way that caused her wide hips to swing back and forth, emphasizing her exaggerated hourglass figure, and causing her massive oversized tits to bounce over and over.

Naruto gawked at those tanned breasts. There were absurdly huge, bigger than any breasts he had ever seen. Naruto had always told himself that he preferred more moderately sized breasts, and that he actually didn't like breasts when they were too large. Hah! What a joke! One look at this bimbo's colossal tits, and Naruto practically drooled. He was hooked. He stared at the erotic way the massive jugs bounced and jiggled, threatening to escape from the tiny pink bikini top that held them together. The tight string of the top created a tantalizingly deep line of cleavage that emphasized just how massive they were, and her perky nipples could be seen poking out from the tiny patches of cloth. Her tits looked so deliciously soft and so incredibly huge that Naruto felt an overwhelming urge to grab and sink his hands in them. Just the mere thought of playing with her tits caused his penis to fill up with blood faster than it ever had before. His masculine instincts demanded that he grab them, squeeze them, and force his manhood between them, pumping himself into those soft pillows.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" the bimbo asked in a very familiar voice.

"U-u-uh" Naruto stuttered in panic, frantically backing away from the unknown, sexy woman. He was terrified to get close to her. She was already wreaking havoc on his hormones. If she got any nearer with that tan, thick body, he didn't know what he might do. However, he didn't realize that the couch was behind him. Hitting his heels against it, Naruto lost balance and fell backward onto the couch.

"Gah!" Naruto grunted as his world suddenly spun from his fall. Though the comfortable couch cushioned his fall, Naruto felt more trapped than ever.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" She asked worried after Naruto fell down. Naruto, or rather his penis, loved the sound of the _clack clack_ of her high heels as she rushed to him. Moving in front of the couch, she bent down and looked closely at Naruto.

Naruto practically had a heart attack as the gorgeous slut bent down towards him. It was such a simple gesture, yet her ultra-voluptuous form made it sexy as hell. Her massive breasts hung down, looking even larger than before, especially when viewed up close. And her position gave Naruto a close and personal look at the woman's face. His heart pounded as he took in her features. She was beautiful beyond all measure. Her tan face had a worried expression that made her strangely endearing, and the way her plump lips pursed up in concern gave Naruto an urge to kiss her. Her eyelashes fluttered adorably every time she blinked, and her pink-tinted eyes were both beautiful and way too familiar for his comfort. Framing her face were lustrous blonde locks that again, resembled a certain shy girl's hairstyle a little too much.

Naruto gulped as he felt his erection twitch, growing to full mast. He froze, both out of panic, and out of a desire to not let this beauty out of his sight. There was no way this could be Hinata, but there was no denying that her face was incredibly similar to Hinata's. And somehow, that revelation only spiked his lust even more. The fact that she resembled Hinata turned him on. Naruto didn't know why, but it did. For some reason, the sight of the innocent and adorable face of his friend contrasting with the most sinful body imaginable drove him crazy.

And his reactions did not go unnoticed.

"Naruto-kun, do you like my body?" the blonde woman asked seductively, rocking her hips side to side. Naruto looked past her as his eyes followed her hips without blinking, staring at the top and sides of her enormous ass that were visible even from this angle, becoming more erect. He didn't answer, his brain too overwhelmed to speak.

Seeing his expression as answer enough, the unknown seductress smiled and stood back up. Naruto knew she was tall, but seeing her close up while sitting down made her height all the more imposing. She cast a shadow that completely covered Naruto's body, and her giant tits made it almost impossible to even see her face from his angle.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm so happy you love my body. You can look at my sexy body allll you want~." As she said that, she continued to sway her hips while she slowly trailed her latex gloved hands down her body. Naruto's eyes followed her hands as if in a trance. He saw her hands pressing her breasts together, mashing the two orbs tightly, then down to her waist, slowly brushing her hands close to her navel, then pulling her hands apart as they traveled against the outline of her wide hips. Naruto's gaze landed on the tiny pink underwear held only by a thin string, just barely covering her tight vagina.

"Oooooh! Yes, Naruto-kun, look at me!" the erotic bimbo moaned, as if being pleasured just by Naruto's stare alone. Eager for more, she spun around to give Naruto a view of her from behind.

Naruto gasped as a supersized, tan butt filled his vision. For a few seconds, he thought her butt was completely bare, but then noticed the laughably small back portion of her thong at the top of her crack. So small it might as well not have been there. In shock at the enormous ass cheeks being so near, he moved back against the couch. But the woman would not be deterred. Placing her hands on her knees, she bent over slightly and extended her hips towards Naruto's face, so close that his face almost collided with her.

She rocked her hips in a circle over and over, causing her wonderful ass to bounce mere inches from Naruto's face. Naruto made no moves to resist as he hypnotically stared at the jostling cheeks, to the point that his eyes were starting to ache due to him not blinking. He rarely even saw the string of the thong between her ass cheeks due to how deeply buried they were.

"How is it Naruto-kun?" She asked, "How do you like my giant ass? Do you want to touch it? You can touch it if you want."

Naruto, in that moment, fully understood why men went for women like this. If someone had asked him just a day ago what he thought about women who dressed and acted like sluts and the men who lusted after them, he would have scoffed and dismissed them as a bunch of perverts. But he got it now. He understood what drove men insane with lust. There was just something about the way they acted. The idea of a woman so brazen and open about her sexuality that she would shatter social norms, wear the skimpiest clothes imaginable, and shamelessly flaunt her body right in a man's face. He understood now. Only the sexiest, most confident, and horniest women could ever have this courage. Only women with the hugest tits, biggest butts, and the most perfect hourglass bodies could flaunt themselves like this, and it got Naruto's lust going in a way nothing else had. If Naruto didn't have a fetish for super-busty, big butted, bombshell bimbos before, he certainly had one now.

"Hmm, what's wrong, Naruto-kuuun~? Don't you want to touch? Don't you want to just bury your face in my fat ass?" the bimbo continued to tease him, still holding a playful smile.

Yes, Naruto wanted to touch her. Naruto wanted to do just that. He couldn't deny it anymore. This slut turned him on. He had no idea who she was, where she came from, or why, but he didn't care. He wanted her badly. He wanted nothing more than to just grab her hips and bury his face as deep into her ass as he could go. He wanted to grab her tits and maul them until they were bruised and tender. He wanted to shove his penis between her plump lips and punish her throat for teasing him so much. Naruto was bewildered at himself for having these thoughts, but he couldn't help himself. He never experienced this kind of lust before. He truly wanted to do those things.

But, he didn't.

Even if he wanted to. Even if he wanted to go to town on this woman's body, there was still one thing holding him back, and that one thing would continue to hold him back no matter how much she teased him.

Hinata.

Hinata's face flashed into his sight, and that was enough to keep him from making a move. For reasons he couldn't explain, he felt a strong guilt at the idea of doing something to another woman behind Hinata's back. He didn't know why he thought that. It's not like they were a couple, but the idea of getting intimate with any other girl. The idea of doing it with any other girl but her…

"I… I can't."

"Hm?" the blonde intruder stopped as she heard Naruto's words. The solemn, restrained tone in his voice was noticed by the woman, and she pulled her way-too-sexy butt back. "What's wrong?" she asked, though with a tone filled with worry. Something was bothering him, and she wanted to know what it was.

Naruto had shut his eyes tightly and scrunched his body up to keep his limbs from making any sudden moves. He didn't trust his body to behave itself while this gorgeous beauty was so close to him.

"I… I don't… want to betray… Hinata." Naruto said through a strained voice. Clenching his fists, he poured all his efforts into refusing this beautiful, blonde trespasser, not wanting to give in to her temptation. He couldn't do it. He couldn't betray Hinata. The last thing Naruto ever wanted was to see Hinata cry.

"Eh?" the woman blinked at the mention of that name.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Naruto shouted, keeping his eyes shut so he didn't get distracted by her body again. "I CAN'T BE WITH YOU, MISS! T-THERE'S ANOTHER GIRL I KNOW NAMED HINATA, A-A-AND SHE'D BE SAD IF I DID THIS, S-S-SO I'M SORRY, MISS!"

Naruto couldn't see her reaction, but he could tell she was shocked. She didn't make any more moves on him, and seemed to be completely still, as if floored by Naruto's rejection. Perhaps a beautiful girl like her wasn't used to rejection. He didn't blame her, as a girl with a body like hers could probably snag any guy she wanted. But Naruto's mind was made up. This attractive bimbo would have to find another guy, because Naruto's loyalty was to Hinata.

"hee… heeheehee…"

Huh? Naruto's eyebrows raised in confusion. What was that sound?

"Heeheeheeheehee… hee hee hee…"

Wait a minute. Was she-?

"Hee hee! Haha… AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto's eyes snapped back open in surprise. What the hell? Was she laughing?! What the hell was she laughing about? Naruto immediately regretted opening his eyes again, as the sight of her enormous chest bouncing from her laughter arrested Naruto's gaze, and he once again got caught in their spell. The woman's merry laughter made her all the more charming, and her lovely voice made his heart flutter.

"Hahahaha, oh Naruto-kun, hahahahaha!" she laughed for a good minute, as if Naruto had said the most hilarious thing ever. Naruto didn't know what to say, and had a hard time forming words with so much of his focus occupied by her jiggling tits. Naruto didn't understand. Why was she laughing? Why wasn't she upset? He was expecting the woman to get offended by him turning her down, but instead she laughed her big, beautiful, butt off.

The woman's laughs eventually died down, though a big smile remained on her lovely face. She lowered herself onto her knees, and placed her arms on Naruto's lap.

"UH, M-M-MISS?!" Naruto flinched as he felt her giant, weighty jugs pressing against his legs. Even through his clothes, they felt incredibly soft and warm. His face turned red as he realized that her face was close to his own, and that her arms were dangerously close to the large bulge in his pants restraining his rock-hard erection. However, the woman paid it no mind, instead looking deeply into Naruto's eyes with a happy-as-can-be expression.

"You're so silly, Naruto-kun." She cooed at him, still letting out small giggles. Naruto however, was still both very confused and very aroused. He had no idea what was going on. But while he was completely stumped, the mysterious woman had a slight smirk that indicated she knew something he didn't.

"Don't you recognize me, Naruto-kun?" she asked, her eyes fluttering at him, plump lips curled up. With her face so close, Naruto was taken in by her beauty once more. He found himself admiring her features, her oddly familiar features.

Naruto didn't want to believe it at first. He tried to convince himself that it was all just a coincidence. That it was a coincidence that this woman had the same hairstyle as Hinata, or the same voice as Hinata, or the same way she said his name as Hinata, or the fact that outside of a pink tint, her eyes were the same as Hinata. Sure, there were plenty of differences, but the parts that resembled Hinata were too numerous to deny any longer. It was too farfetched to believe. There was no way it could be true. That was why he tried so hard to believe that he was mistaken. That it was someone else. But now… but now…

"Hi-… Hinata? Is… is that… you?"

She nodded.

Naruto felt the revelation hit him like a train. It was a surprise that he didn't start hyperventilating right then and there. He could deny no longer. It was her. It was really her! This woman, this ridiculously sexy, slutty woman was Hinata! That small, withdrawn, shy, quiet Hinata had somehow turned into the biggest and hottest girl he had ever seen.

Naruto stammered. "But… but how?"

"I found the flower, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"H-huh?"

"The flower we were looking for. The flower that Kakashi-sensei wanted us to find. The Rose Lips." Hinata pursed her lips to emphasize the name. Naruto's eyes flickered towards her sparkling lips, once again having to resist the urge to kiss them. But the fact that she knew Kakashi's name only solidified the fact that this was indeed, Hinata.

"I found it after I left." She explained, "I stumbled upon it completely by accident. And when I touched it, it turned me into this."

It took Naruto a few minutes to take in this information. He didn't even know how to respond. It was understandable though. Not often does one get seduced by a super-sexy bimbo out of nowhere, only to find out that said bimbo was actually their close friend who got transformed by a magical flower. Naruto remembered his mission briefing from Kakashi, and while he heard a lot of things about the Rose Lips, he was pretty certain that "turns girl into a blonde, tanned, hot slut with huge tits" was not on that list. He made a mental note to give Kakashi an earful later. But what surprised Naruto was how serene Hinata sounded about all of this. She spoke of what happened to her with the same casualness as one would describe what they had for lunch.

"But Hinata! I-Is there some kind of cure? I mean… how are we gonna change you back?"

"Hm? Why would I want to change back?" Hinata tilted her head curiously, as if Naruto had said something weird. Naruto was shocked to hear her say that. How could she be so calm about it? Her body had turned into an over-sexualized caricature of itself, and she wasn't even upset? Naruto had imagined that out of any of the girls he knew, Hinata would be the least likely to enjoy having such an appearance. No way would a shy, timid girl like her be able to handle having a body like this… right?

Hinata giggled as her voice turned sultry again. "Naruto-kun, don't you think I'm pretty?" Raising her upper body, she straightened out her back, causing her breasts to be in Naruto's sight again. Because of her 7+ foot tall body, her breasts were right in front of Naruto's face despite her still being on her knees. She seductively bounced her body a few times, causing her breasts to repeatedly slap together.

"Ah, w-well-" Naruto tried to speak, but he found his gaze trapped by her jiggling tits. He couldn't get enough of her huge boobs, no matter how many times he saw them.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I don't mind." Hinata stopped down her bouncing as she reached out to grab Naruto's hands. The boy flinched, not sure what she was planning at first, but then, before he could react, Hinata placed his heads onto her enlarged chest.

"Oooohh!" Both Hinata and Naruto moaned at the same time. Hinata moaned from her extremely sensitive skin finally being touched by her love, and Naruto moaned from the incredible softness of her breasts. Just as he had imagined, his hands sank right in. Soft flesh flowed between his fingers, enveloping his hands with a warm, cozy sensation. Naruto wanted to protest, but the feeling of her breasts was too amazing. He offered no resistance as Hinata forced him to grope her.

"H-Hinata! W-wait-"

"Ahhh! Ohh! That's it, Naruto-kun! Don't be shy, touch my big titties." Hinata moaned louder as she grabbed Naruto's wrists and guided his hands in circles over her breasts. Even without moving his fingers, Hinata moans were filled with pleasure. Naruto's erection flinched when he heard her command him to squeeze her. Now that he knew who she was, the sound of her sweet voice saying such erotic things made him that much more aroused. He immediately became addicted to touching Hinata's breasts. Naruto knew this would happen too. He knew that if he touched this incredible body, he wouldn't be able to stop. That was why he tried so hard to resist at first, but now that he knew this was Hinata, he had little to stop him now. His mind focused on the exquisite softness of her massive tits, slowly forgetting about his earlier concerns over her transformation. He enjoyed how heavy they felt when Hinata made his hands heave them up from below, he reveled in how smoothly his hands ran over her skin when she let them fall back down, and he absolutely loved how small his hands were compared to her twin mammoths. Even with both hands, he couldn't hope to cover up even half of a single breast. The images, the sensations. He burned every second of it into his memories forever.

"Ahh! More, more!" Hinata panted as her breath became short, greedy for more pleasure. Naruto gasped as Hinata's miniscule bikini top suddenly evaporated into pink mist. The fact that her bra was made of chakra would have distracted him, but that thought was pushed to the side when he finally saw her perky, pink nipples for the first time. Because so much of her was already pink in color, her nipples complemented her body nicely, appearing like little islands surrounded by an ocean of tan skin. Eager for more, Hinata pushed Naruto's hands to her nipples, causing his fingers to brush over her firm buds.

"HYAH!" Hinata's reaction was immediate. It felt so much better with Naruto's hands than her own. She threw her head back as she furiously forced Naruto's hands over her tips again and again. Each time, letting out a cry of pleasure. Naruto himself couldn't hold back anymore. He finally began to move his fingers, squeezing and groping Hinata's tits to his heart's content.

"Holy shit!" Naruto hissed as he squeezed Hinata's boobs. It felt even better than simply touching them. He tried to be gentle at first, but he enjoyed it so much that he ended up pressing them tightly, squishing them so hard that he was afraid he might hurt her, but Hinata's moans only grew louder. Whenever his hands reached her nipples, he made sure to press and pinch them as much as possible, which earned him ecstatic cries from his partner.

Hinata lowered her head back down to look at Naruto's face. Her face was drunk with pleasure, eyes half-closed and tongue hung out. Naruto was entranced with her expression, staring deeply into her white-pink eyes. Naruto loved that expression. He wanted to see more of it. He wanted to please Hinata more. He enjoyed the fact that he was making her feel so good, and was eager to do more.

However, to his surprise, Hinata instead pushed his hands away.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, bewildered. His hands suddenly felt rather lonely after being parted away from her lovely breasts. He didn't understand. Hinata was clearly feeling good. Why did she stop? Did he do something wrong?

"Not… not yet." Hinata said through labored breath. "I- I have to tell you."

"Tell me?" Naruto was still confused. What was it that made her go off track like this? But when Naruto saw the look in her eyes, he didn't complain. Hinata had the look of a person who needed to get something off of their shoulders. Whatever she was about to say to him, it was something that had probably been building up within her for a while. Because of that, he waited patiently for her to calm down, and promised himself that he would give her his full attention. However, he did not have to wait long, because after only a small handful of breaths, Hinata suddenly appeared calm again, recovering quickly from her shortness of breath.

"Naruto-kun. I'm very happy right now." She said as she looked at him with a bright smile. So radiant was it that it made his lips curl up too, but he still didn't know what she was getting at. He knew she didn't stop him just to say that. Hinata continued.

"The truth is Naruto-kun, the reason why I ran away from you earlier today. It was because I was too scared to tell you how I really felt."

Naruto's eyes widened, listening closely after hearing her tone turn more serious. He knew she was opening herself up to him, and he vowed to accept anything she told him. Regardless of what she looked like, or how she acted, Hinata was still Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, I care about you so much. I really do. I cannot express enough how much you've done for me. For the longest time, you've been the world to me. But I was always too scared to tell you how I felt. Before I became like this, I wanted to reveal to you my innermost feelings, but I panicked and ran off, and I hated myself for doing that. I hated how timid I was all the time. But then I found that flower, and it gave me this body." She clasped her hearts over her heart, pressing deeply into her left breast. Even with her erotic, top-less body, her action came off as surprisingly modest.

"I was really scared at first. I didn't understand what was happening to my body. I tried to fight it. But then it started to feel so _good_. It made me feel so wonderful and happy, I couldn't help but love it. And when I transformed, I realized that it was everything I dreamed of. It gave me the courage to be able to speak to you. It gave me a body that would make you happy. I don't want this be cured. I don't want this happiness to go away. If I were still my old self, I would be cowering in a corner right now, unable to give you the love you've always deserved. But now I can. Now I feel free, and I'm not afraid anymore. That's why I welcomed it. That's why I'll gladly accept this new body for the rest of my life."

"Naruto-kun, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world!"

Naruto couldn't speak. He felt the air empty out of his lungs as he heard those words. He was rendered completely speechless as Hinata gushed out her true feelings.

Leaning towards Naruto, Hinata whispered to him.

"So please, let me show you how I feel about you. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulders, she pulled him in tightly and kissed him on the lips.

"Hmph!" Naruto flinched as he felt his lips completely engulfed by Hinata's own. He tasted strawberries as his lips melded with hers while her enormous chest pressed against his.

 _'Hinata… loves me?'_

If Naruto had known that his day would end up with him being confessed to by an ultra-sexy bimbo with her colossal, naked breasts hanging out, he would have got himself admitted to a mental hospital. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined his love life playing out in such a way.

And yet.

Despite all that.

He was happy.

Even if everything that happened was weird and bizarre, he still felt joy from the bottom of his heart. Actually, screw that. Who cared if it was weird? Who cared if Hinata was like this? If there was any doubt in his mind that the woman before him was still the Hinata he knew, those doubts were blasted away. Even with her current form, Hinata still had that same determination he liked most about her. She still had that incredible fire in her spirit that he admired. And this wonderful person loved him! She really loved him! There was actually someone in this world that cared about him so much. How could he _not_ feel like the luckiest man in the world? Transformations? Magical flowers? Who cares?! He, the lonely boy, had finally found love, and that's all that mattered.

Grabbing Hinata by her back, Naruto pressed her against him, and returned her kiss.

Both of them moaned as their dreams came true, each of them filled with happiness, love, and lust. Their first kiss happened in a way that neither expected, yet it quickly proved to be everything they ever wanted. Naruto loved the sweet taste of Hinata's lips, and how their size dominated his. And Hinata too, loved the taste of Naruto's adorable lips, overjoyed at kissing her love for the first time. Their kiss lasted for about twenty seconds before they pulled apart, creating a deep smacking noise from the separation of their lips, but they didn't stop there. The moment their first kiss ended, they immediately went back for another. And another. And another.

They sucked on each other's lips, trying to get as much of the other's inside their mouth. Hinata, despite her inexperience, kissed him with more skill and was the clear winner in their little competition, but Naruto didn't mind being the loser in their little duel. He loved the overwhelming feel of her plump lips attacking his. Their kisses quickly turned deep, adding their tongues into the midst. They furiously made out, kissing each other as deeply as possible, exploring the other's mouth with their tongue. Naruto moaned at the sweet flavor of Hinata's saliva. Even her body fluids had the taste of strawberries and frosting. It tasted better than even the most delectable sweets in the world, and he quickly became addicted. He savored every last bit of it and didn't hold back, gathering as much of it as he could with his tongue and swallowing the delicious snack.

"Hm!" Naruto jerked as he felt Hinata's hand run over his crotch. His erection, still as hard as ever, was suddenly being squeezed and rubbed by Hinata's hand. But Naruto didn't resist this time. He allowed her to touch him as much as she wanted, moaning at how wonderful her hand felt even through his pants. Naruto shivered in pleasure at his sensitive penis getting squeezed, still furiously making out with Hinata.

 _'Oh shit!'_ Naruto lurched his hips forward into Hinata's caressing hand. His penis felt way more sensitive than usual. Even with his pants and underwear, the feeling of his partner's hand created more pleasure than he had ever achieved by himself. He kept letting out pleasurable groans while kissing those beautiful lips. He still held onto Hinata tightly, but he desperately wanted to get his hands on those wonderful breasts again. He began to loosen his grip on her, releasing her so he could grab a handful of her melons.

But Hinata had a better idea in mind. As much as she absolutely loved kissing Naruto, she had to force herself to stop, otherwise they wouldn't be able to get to the best part. With one final, deep smooch, she pulled back while placing her hands on Naruto's torso to keep him in place. The young man let out a small grunt of disappointment, not wanting to be separated from her beautiful lips and body for even an instant. Hinata inwardly swooned at seeing how much Naruto desired her.

"Naruto-kun", she said to him, "You pleasured me using my boobs. Now it's my turn to use my boobs to pleasure _you_!" Without hesitation, Hinata grabbed the hem of Naruto's pants and yanked them down, underwear and all.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto flinched in shock, not expecting Hinata to do something so forward. He immediately felt the need to cover himself on reflex, but instead kept his hands to his sides. The reason why was because what he saw completely threw his concentration to the wayside.

Naruto was like any other guy. He cared about the size of his manhood like any member of his gender did. And like most men, he measured himself just to see how big he was whenever he was sexually aroused. And while Naruto was no giant below the belt, he wasn't small either. He had a perfectly respectable size of six inches that made him completely satisfied with himself. But what he had now. What he saw in this moment was not at all like he remembered. Naruto's eyes bugged out as he saw his it. His penis was huge! It had somehow sprouted three extra inches to become a nine-inch giant. Not just its length, but in girth too, almost as wide as his clenched fist. Longer, thicker, more sensitive, his penis had changed in almost every way, as if it was tailor made to please a specific type of woman. A certain 7+ foot tall and busty woman…

 _'Did Hinata do this?'_ Naruto had a strong, and accurate guess of the culprit of his change. Hinata must have did something to make him like this. If Hinata could change, then it wasn't an impossibility that he might change too. Was it because of her hand? Her chakra? Perhaps even her saliva? Whatever the cause, it made Naruto's throbbing penis stand up tall and proud.

"Waaahh~! Such a beautiful, fat cock!" Hinata cheered with childish glee, as if she had just seen a wonderful treat. "You're so big, Naruto-kun. I love it." Hinata leaned forward and planted a big, wet kiss on its head.

"Gurk!" Holy crap that felt good! The sensation of those bee-stung lips against his super-sensitive cock felt amazing. Any reservations Naruto had about his change vanished the moment he experienced that immense pleasure. He savored every second of it. Hinata created just enough suction to pull half of the glans into her mouth. Naruto let out a short, yet intense moan as her tongue flickered over the head of his penis for a split second. That short moment of tongue action made Naruto's nerve endings nearly explode. Hinata then broke the kiss, causing his cock to twitch severely.

"Hinata, oh my god. Holy shit, that felt. That felt amazing." Naruto panted heavily. She barely even touched him all that much, yet he was practically going insane. Was this pleasure the same that Hinata felt when he groped her tits? No wonder she reacted so passionately to it. Naruto immediately understood in that moment why Hinata loved her transformation so much. For something that feels so good, to be able to experience this pleasure all the time, how could a person not give in to it?

"Naruto-kun, are you ready?" Hinata asked. Calming down a bit, Naruto looked at her to see what she meant, and what he saw caused his heart-rate to skyrocket again. He saw, and felt, Hinata's massive tits on each of his legs, feeling both soft and incredibly heavy. Hinata had a latex-covered hand on each breast, pulling them apart slightly, and between that gap was his over-sized manhood. Naruto understood. He knew what she was about to do. She was going to engulf his cock with those wonderful breasts. She was going to cover his penis with her wonderfully soft pillows. She was going to give him the titfuck of his life.

Naruto's dick twitched just from the heat coming from her breasts alone. Yes. Hell yes! He wanted this. He wanted to feel her tits against his cock. He needed her to wrap herself around his sensitive cock and send him to heaven. He wanted nothing more.

"I'm ready."

 _SMACK!_

The very moment those words left Naruto's lips, and Hinata slammed her breasts around his cock as hard as she could. Naruto had to clench his teeth to prevent himself from yelling in sheer pleasure, yet the throaty moan he released through his teeth rang throughout the room regardless. It was pure bliss. Hinata's tits completely engulfed his cock, leaving not even a centimeter of it visible. It was covered from top to bottom by the warmest and softest breasts in the world. Her enormous pillows pressed to firmly against his cock that it made his nerve endings sing. It was better than anything he felt in his entire life. Not even an ejaculation felt as good as this.

Craning her neck forward, Hinata seductively stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth. As she did so, a steady stream of saliva came pouring out right in between her tits, and onto Naruto's cock. The moment her warm saliva made contact, Naruto lurched forward again, and he let out a noise through gritted teeth. He was so sure he was about to throw himself from the couch that he gripped the cushions tightly with his fingers. His already tingly cock suddenly got a massive boost in sensitivity, confirming that Hinata's saliva had special properties. Sweat accumulated on his body as his temperature rose up.

But to his misfortune, or perhaps fortune, Hinata did not give him a moment's rest. Before he could even get a chance to recover, she used her hands to start pumping her breasts up and down.

Naruto hissed and moaned over and over once Hinata started moving. His higher mental abilities went into complete meltdown as his brain became assaulted by a giant pair of warm, soft cushions. Hinata's saliva served as an excellent lubricant, and the extra sensitivity forced Naruto to take in every single inch of his cock being squeezed by the most wonderful prison in the world. Hinata giggled wantonly as she took great enjoyment out of Naruto's blissful torture. She didn't just stick to one single movement either. She changed it up. Sometimes moving one breast up after the other, other times moving them in a circle, and alternating between pressing her breasts firmly or pressing them loosely. Yet despite all of that, not once did Naruto's penis become visible, still fully and completely engulfed by her large pumpkin-sized breasts. The sight of Naruto twisting and writhing in pleasure was the only giveaway that he was being touched at all, and seeing him like this made Hinata feel a satisfaction that exceeded anything else. Pleasuring Naruto, seeing him in bliss, and servicing him with her body made her the happiest of all.

"How is it Naruto-kun? Do my huge titties feel good?" she asked with a seductive tone.

Naruto felt so good that his eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't focus on anything else anymore. But he was able to at least hear Hinata's loving voice, causing him to force out, "H-Hinata… amazing… don't… hngh… don't stop…"

Hinata squealed happily, as if she had just a received a massive compliment. A praise from Naruto! Naruto was happy with her. Feeling elated from his words, Hinata pressed her breasts together extra hard and increased her speed, forcing another rough moan from the young man.

"I'm so happy, Naruto-kun! I'm so glad I can make you feel good. Please feel good from my titties. Please let me make you feel even better. Please keep titfucking me." Hinata was genuinely overjoyed. So eager was she to satisfy Naruto that she started to feel pleasure herself. Soon, her own moans began to join his. Rapid _fwap! fwap! fwap!_ sounds reverberated through the room as Hinata sped up her movements. She pumped her tits so fast that it was a wonder her arms didn't get tired, but Hinata did not show even the slightest bit of exhaustion on her face, nor did she feel even a bit of soreness in her arms. She could keep this up for hours if she wanted to.

"Agh! HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he started to thrust his hips to match Hinata's speed. It truly did feel like he was having sex with her tits. A genuine titfuck in every sense of the word. So great was the pleasure that Naruto went cross-eyed, moaning like a wild animal. Inhibitions shattered, he completely went to town on the bimbo's chest, while Hinata accepted it all with a smile. Naruto arched his back so much that his hips didn't even touch the couch anymore. He just kept mindlessly thrusting inside that hot, moist, and tight crevasse.

"Hinata! Hinata! I'm… urhg… gonna cum!" Naruto warned her as he felt it coming. He felt his pleasure rising to an unknown new peak. He felt all the familiar signs of an impending orgasm, and he knew it was going to be enormous.

"Really?! You're going to cum?" Hinata asked with excitement, as if she was eagerly anticipating this. "Do it, Naruto-kun. Do it! Cum! Cum inside my tits!"

Hinata's encouragement caused Naruto to release an almost animalistic grunt. Mind completely gone, he pounded her harder than ever, feeling his vision white out, and the building heat inside him rise to a fever pitch.

"Cum, Naruto-kun! Cum inside me! Fill my tits with your white, hot milk! Do it! CUM!"

Naruto felt it. He felt his cock engorge with semen, traveling up towards the tip, reaching the opening, and then…

"GRAAAAAAAGHHH!"

Naruto roared as his senses exploded from the largest and most powerful orgasm of his life. Heat so intense that it threatened to burn his skin coursed throughout his body. The moment it hit him, he slammed himself against Hinata's breasts one final time, locking his hips against her as he forced his cock as deeply inside her as he could. And in perfect sync, Hinata pressed her breasts together as hard as possible, practically flattening Naruto's iron rod.

Naruto moaned ravenously as spurt after spurt of white semen rocketed out of his cock, each expulsion causing a wave of pleasure to consume his body and mind. The expulsion of cum created a naughty squelching noise as it filled up and churned inside Hinata's tight, fleshy prison. But even after several spurts, not a single drop of semen was visible yet, still trapped inside.

"Ah! SO HOT!" Hinata moaned as the semen splattered inside her breasts. However, the fulfillment that came out of making her lover reach climax exceeded the pleasure she received from his hot milk.

But that didn't mean she would say no to his semen either, as after several more spurts, the life-giving fluid finally escaped from her breasts. Like a geyser, semen shot up into the air, before landing onto the endless expanse of her breasts, painting her tan skin white. Hinata moaned again, loving the feel of his warm ejaculate on her skin. Eager to get as much out as possible, Hinata pumped her breasts again. But instead of the rapid thrusts from before, Hinata shifted to slow, yet extremely firm pushes. She made sure to drain as much out of Naruto as possible, from the base of his cock to the very tip of his glans.

Her efforts were rewarded with several more moans and bursts of semen from Naruto, his voice was not as strong due to his shortness of breath. He slowly rocked his hips along with Hinata's movements, acting entirely out of instinct to release everything he had. However, it wasn't just the size of Naruto's penis that changed from her saliva. The amount of semen his body produced far exceeded human limits. Naruto's white milk expelled out from the top of Hinata's tits in extreme quantities, covering her tan breasts like frosting on a cake.

"Guaah…" with one final grunt, Naruto orgasm finally came to an end. He was so overwhelmed and satisfied that he plopped down on the couch like a ragdoll, slowly coming down from the greatest high he had ever experienced. Yet even now, Hinata kept his manhood trapped inside her, refusing to let him escape. But Naruto did not complain as the warmth of her mammaries felt cozy and soft, and his still-sensitive cock enjoyed the sensation.

But while Naruto was coming down from his experience, Hinata's excitement was rising. She was entranced by the feeling and sight of his semen coating her tits. In Hinata's eyes, Naruto's cum was beautiful, just like every other part of him. And it smelled delicious too. The scent of his semen made her mouth water, causing her tongue to dart out and lick her plump, pink lips. Eager to get a taste, she dissolved her latex gloves into vapor, wanting to feel it on her skin directly. Raising her hand, she tenderly scooped up a small puddle of semen onto her fingers. Hinata savored the warmth and slight stickiness of his cum. Unable to resist its smell any longer, she stuck her fingers into her mouth and slurped it up.

"YUMMY!" Hinata squealed like the bimbo she was. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, far better than even cinnamon rolls. No, cinnamon rolls didn't even compare to this. She eagerly smacked her lips as if eating a five-star meal, and gulped it down without even the slightest reluctance.

"Mmmm, delicious~! Your cum is so tasty, Naruto-kun. Hmm, so good. So much yummy cum." After getting her first taste of his milk, Hinata was hooked. Using both hands, she scooped up one handful after the other, stuffing globs of semen between her lips into her hungry mouth. She swished the white fluid around her mouth, savoring the flavor before swallowing, then licking her fingers clean as if tasting a delicacy. She made it her personal mission to make sure every white drop on her skin would end up resting inside her stomach. She even resorted to pulling her breasts up and drinking the cum from between her tits like broth from a bowl.

 _'No way…'_ As Naruto recovered from the best orgasm of his life, he felt his cock rise to max again as he watched Hinata guzzle down his cum. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His transformed friend, now lover, devouring his semen like it was the tastiest thing in the world. A woman with an obsession for the taste of cum, one of men's most erotic fantasies come to life.

 _'Hinata, I never knew… that you could be such a slut!'_ he had never seen such a horny, perverted woman like Hinata before. She was a true bimbo in every way. Normal women didn't act like this. Normal women didn't guzzle cum like she did. Only the sluttiest, horniest, most perverted bimbo imaginable could enjoy the taste of semen this much, let alone with so much enthusiasm. It was such an affront to social norms that Naruto wanted to be offended. But he couldn't. He couldn't feel upset at the naughty way Hinata acted.

Because he loved it.

"Thanks for the meeeal!" Hinata sang delightfully as she wiped her tits clean. After several minutes, she managed to gulp down every last drop of cum, even managing the swallow up the semen that pooled between her breasts, with a shell-shocked Naruto staring the whole time. Her thirst for Naruto's semen seemed to know no bounds.

 _'Kyaah, that tasted so good.'_ Hinata thought happily. At this point, she wouldn't mind if she had nothing to eat but Naruto's cum for the rest of her life. Regular food just didn't compare. She got to experience the joy of satisfying her man, and getting a nice treat out of it as a bonus. A win-win!

 _'Hmm, but I don't think this is enough yet.'_ Hinata thought to herself. She wasn't finished yet. Naruto wasn't fully drained, and Hinata knew he had plenty more to give. It would take a lot more than just one ejaculation to make a wonderful man like him happy. Luckily for Naruto, Hinata's now perverted mind had plenty of things she wanted to try out with him.

"Naruto-kun. If you don't mind, there's something I would like to-UUUUORRORRP!"

Hinata's pretty eyes shot open as her words were violently cut off. In a blink of an eye, before she had time to react, Naruto pounced up, grabbed her head, and _rammed_ his rock-hard cock into her mouth.

"Naruphffuu-kuff!" Hinata muffled as her thick, puckered lips were suddenly stuffed with half of Naruto's dick. She didn't think Naruto would take the initiative, especially not like this. She had no idea how to react, helplessly grabbing Naruto's naked hips, but making no moves to stop him. For the first time, Hinata was the one caught off guard. She was the one caught up in Naruto's flow rather than the other way around. Looking upward, she saw her beloved's face, and his expression was unlike anything Hinata had ever seen him make.

"Haaa… haaa…" Naruto breathed heavily as gripped onto Hinata's head tightly. His eyes were wide open and bloodshot. His hung open mouth drooled, and he looked down at Hinata's face with a maddening expression. Naruto had become a beast. For all his life, he was an inexperienced boy with no knowledge of women. He was a virgin boy who never felt sexual pleasure outside of masturbation and his own imagination. He had never received a woman's touch before. But now, he had experienced all of it and more. He had his animalistic lust awakened by this raunchy, horny slut. He was given inhuman amounts of pleasure that was out of this world. And he had access to the hottest, most gorgeous woman in the world. Because he never had the chance to develop the ability to resist a woman's charms, it overwhelmed him, and his lust had become unstoppable.

Naruto moaned as he felt the warmth and wetness of Hinata's mouth. He had been wanting to feel her large lips around his cock the very moment he saw them. The way her lips were always puckered up like that. She was just asking to be stuffed with cock. And now that he finally did, it lived up to all his expectations and more.

"Augh… Hinata. I'm sorry, Hinata!" Naruto apologized desperately, but couldn't stop himself from focusing on the wonderful feel of her mouth, and the smooth strands of her blonde hair between his fingers.

"I'm sorry for this, Hinata, but I can't stop! Ugh… it feels… too good!" The gentlemanly part of Naruto stood no chance against his lust, but it came out enough so he could at least apologize for fucking her mouth. Naruto truly felt guilty, but Hinata's beauty and sexual openness was just too much for him. Nothing could stop him now. He was going to get the rest of his dick down Hinata's throat no matter what.

However, his penis had already hit the back of Hinata's mouth at the entrance to her throat. If he wanted to get the rest in, he would need to push a lot harder. Naruto was worried about hurting her, but Hinata was a total slut, and he had the feeling that she'd be able to take it. Seizing her skull, Naruto began to force himself down.

 _'Ah! Naruto-kun, so forward!'_ Hinata felt her vagina tingle as she felt him push himself inside her. Though she was surprised, she was not at all upset. In fact, the opposite was true. She shivered in pleasure from the feeling of being dominated, and the wonderful taste of his cock made it all the better. Letting out a moan, Hinata did her best to smile and let Naruto know he had full permission to skullfuck her. She tilted her neck upward to make access to her throat easier, and rubbed Naruto's hips sensually to urge him on.

"Hinata!" Naruto grunted, feeling his lust spike higher. Hinata's nonverbal cues were not lost on him, and the knowledge that she wanted him to utterly ravage her mouth made him even more determined to ram down inside that tight canal. He put more strength in hips and pushed harder.

An incredibly naughty and wet gurgling noise filled as the air as the head of Naruto's cock squeezed itself into her throat. Naruto groaned heavily as his glans was assailed by a wet, crushing tightness. It felt amazing! He desperately wanted to get the rest in, and wasting no time in doing so. However, even with all the force he poured into his hips, Hinata's throat gave way very slowly. So tight was her throat that he needed to give it his all. But his efforts were slowly, yet surely working, as he continued to feel an increasing bliss as inch after inch of his cock sank further down the bimbo's throat.

 _'Hyah, so thick, so hard! More, Naruto-kun!'_ Hinata moaned constantly as her body went crazy with lustful heat. She hadn't realized until now, but it appeared that even her throat had the ability to experience sexual pleasure. She felt a pleasurable sensitivity from her throat that was every bit as good as a regular woman having sex with her lover, perhaps even better. Much better! The feeling of his cock in her throat coupled with the tasty flavor of his penis convinced her that doing this would have to a regular thing from now on.

A sickening wet _schlorp_ sound accompanied the final inch of Naruto's cock making its way entirely into Hinata's mouth, his pelvis making contact with her sparkling lips. Naruto moaned both pleasurably and victoriously as he felt her lips kiss him around the base of his penis and against his testicles. He took in the feeling of everything. The wet tightness constricting most of his rod and all the way to the remaining portion being played with by her tongue. The sensation was so strong that Naruto almost lost balance as he had to keep standing to match with Hinata's height, who was still on her knees while he pushed downward into her at an angle. Thankfully, Hinata's hands kept him steady, because she didn't want him to stop any more than he did.

After a few more seconds of getting used to the sensation, Naruto started to move. His first movement was slow, gradually pulling himself out of her passage. Hinata made sure to close her lips as tightly as possible, making sure that every inch that escaped felt their tender softness. And her tongue danced around the cock as much as she could, absorbing in his addicting flavor.

"Gah… oh shit!" Naruto had pulled all of his dick out except for the head, but Hinata would not let his glans escape. Locking him inside, Hinata sucked on it like a popsicle, and swirled her tongue all over it, causing Naruto's body to twitch heavily from the feeling. He was tempted to just leave it like that and have her pleasure his cock head, but he needed to feel that tightness again. Pushing his hips forward, he forced his cock down Hinata's throat again. This time, he got it down much easier, but it still required him to put a lot of strength behind it. In seconds, he bottomed out again, and he drank in the pleasure that her tightness gave him.

Soon, the two lovers had established a rhythm. Naruto rammed himself into Hinata's mouth over and over again, pushing every one of his nine inches down her throat, then pulling it all out save for the tip, which Hinata would suck on, then forcing it all the way down again.

"Agh! Oh god, Hinata. This feels incredible. I can't stop!" Naruto said through labored breath, his body practically working on auto-pilot as he fucked his partner's mouth. Hinata let out a muffled moan in response. Even if she couldn't speak with her mouth full, she let out enough signs to show that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Uhh! Oh! This- this is all your fault, Hinata! You did this to me! Seducing me with that sexy body, shoving your tits in my face, prancing around with those dick-sucking lips. You were asking for this!"

Naruto could barely control the words coming out of mouth. He just let out every random phrase that ran through his head, deliriously spilling all his inner thoughts.

"You- you slut. You damn, sexy ass bimbo! Gh! S-suck my cock more! Take it!" The words just kept pouring out his mouth. He tried to reign in his brain, but had little success. He spoke like a total pervert, unable to do anything but act like the horndog he was.

"Augh… no… wait! I didn't mean… to say those things. I'm sorry!" Naruto fought back against his inner perversions. Out of his drunken thoughts, there was still one thing he clung to. One thing he wanted to say, but hadn't. It was hardly the time to do it, but he needed to get it out. He had already ruined the moment by fucking Hinata's mouth while speaking dirty. It was the worst possible time, but he had to say it.

"W-what I meant to say was… Hinata! I-I… love you too!"

"Hm?!" Hinata's eyes went wide when she heard that.

Naruto continued to speak, his speech slurred and drunk with pleasure. "Agh, I'm s-sorry, f-for being such a p-pervert. B-b-but I've loved you… for the longest time! I'm sorry, for being such an idiot for not realizing it until now. I'm sorry… for not responding to your confession for so long! B-but it's true, I love you too! Ahh shit, shit. I can't stop anymore. Augh! Suck my cock harder!" Naruto's resistance broke after he finally said those words, trying to get the last vestiges of his rational thoughts out before losing himself again.

Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto just confessed to her! Naruto just said he loved her, and he said it while skullfucking her and calling her a slutty bimbo. What kind of a guy confesses his feelings for a girl while his dick was in her mouth?! Who the hell would do such a scandalous thing?

Hinata knew. It was the man she loved.

 _'NARUTO-KUN LOVES ME!'_ Hinata squealed both in her thoughts and out loud, though her muffled voice sounded more like a gurgle. Hinata felt an overwhelming joy as Naruto said those words. Hinata already knew that Naruto must have loved her back. He wouldn't be doing these things if he hadn't, but hearing those words come out of his mouth made Hinata feel the greatest happiness of all. The boy who she cared about, watched, admired, and loved for her entire life just said he loves her. This was the best day of her life! She didn't give a damn if he said it while shoving his manhood down her throat. As far as Hinata was concerned, Naruto could do whatever he hell he wanted. As long as he loved her, that was more than enough.

Brimming with joy, Hinata poured all of her effort into making her blowjob as pleasurable as possible. She wanted Naruto to feel as if he was in heaven at all times. She shifted her position from her knees to on her feet, still bending her knees in a squat with her legs spread out, and keeping her feet close together. She then leaned forward while straightening her back and keeping her neck held up. She wanted to make sure his passage into her throat was as easy as possible.

 _'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata repeated his name in her head like a mantra, filled with emotion from his profession of love. She tongued his cock all around, sucked it with her lips, and tightened her throat so that Naruto could get the pleasure he deserved. Her efforts paid off as Naruto moaned faster and harder.

"Prmph… mrmph… hmm… hmmpph!" Hinata muffled moans joined Naruto's as she herself felt an orgasm coming. It didn't matter that her pussy was completely untouched. Her throat sent just as much sexual pleasure to her brain, and it was starting to pay off. Her eyes crossed as her vision whited out, and she operated on her slutty instincts, satisfying him on auto-pilot, licking and slurping his cock like any good bimbo should. The coming orgasm caused a wave of pleasurable tingling that built up all over her body, but especially in her throat, her hardening nipples, and wet pussy. Her thoughts also blanked out, with every bit on her brainpower focused entirely on her man, the flavor of his cock, and the skyrocketing pleasurable tension inside her that was threatening to blow.

"Haaah… Hinata, I'm… gonna cum again!" Naruto felt another build-up in his balls as he too started to show signs of a second, massive, impending release. Just like before, he felt his body heat skyrocket, and his vision go out of focus as his already-sensitive penis started to swell. Still grasping Hinata's head, he sped up his pounding to the absolute maximum rate he could go, panting like crazy. He had far less reluctance this time. Now that he confessed, a mental hurdle in his mind broke, and he went all out on Hinata's throat. This time he really wanted to fuck her throat. He wanted to fill her up with cum. He wanted to pump her belly full so that she wouldn't need to eat anything else. Neither of them had any control anymore. The only thing they had left was their never-ending desire for each other as they moaned like a pair of rutting animals. Feeling the explosion imminent, Naruto made one last thrust and slammed it as hard against her lips as he could.

"AUGH! CUMMING!"

With a lustful cry, Naruto felt himself erupt inside his mate. Stream after steam of cum expelled from his cock into Hinata's stomach while Naruto held tightly onto Hinata's head so she couldn't pull back, though she clearly had no desire to do so. It was easily an orgasm more powerful than the first, and the first one had already shattered his previous threshold of pleasure. Even the amount was incredible, his cock releasing rapid-fire spurts and still going. The feeling of her throat and tongue was already enough, but the sheer thought that he was shooting semen inside of her, the mere idea that he was keeping her nice and fed drove his climax to another level of intensity and perversion.

As her stomach filled, Hinata felt AND tasted an incredible sensation that filled her entire body with warmth. Even though Naruto released directly into her stomach, Hinata could still taste the delicious cum, her bimbo nature allowing her to do so.

"HHRMMPF!" Hinata's body seized as her own orgasm took hold, set off by the flavor of his semen. Her entire body shivered and twitched severely, muscles quaking as sweat ran along her body. But even in the midst of her climax, she held her position firm, while still making sure to keep licking and sucking his cock, even as her orgasm drove her senses mad. Naruto continued to release inside Hinata's belly, ejaculating several dozen more spurts and counting thanks to her body fluids enhancing his sexual stamina.

Feeling some of the strength leave his body, Naruto fell back slightly, causing his manhood to exit her throat. Still holding on to her head, he slowly pulled back his massive tool from his lover. He was still releasing streams of semen, so the wonderful taste of his milk spread to Hinata's mouth and tongue as well. Naruto eventually slipped out most of his cock, leaving just the tip in. Not wanting to let him go so soon, Hinata, who was still climaxing, grabbed Naruto's cock, and slowly pumped it. The fact that she wanted him so badly made Naruto's dying orgasm spike up again. His mind took in the wonderful sight of Hinata staring at him with loving eyes, and her soft hands firmly and slowly pumping his cock up and down, getting every drop out. With a moan, Naruto rapidly filled her mouth with more cum. The girl waited until her mouth was full enough that it caused her cheeks to swell, and then swallowed her load with a massive gulp. Finding her enthusiastic swallowing erotic, Naruto groaned and filled her mouth with another load. This cycle continued on for an entire minute, with both lovers riding out the rest of their orgasms. It wasn't until Hinata finished swallowing a few more mouthfuls that the lustful blowjob finally came to an end. Releasing Naruto's cock from her plump lips with a loud pop, Hinata fell back on her massive butt, while Naruto collapsed on the couch a second time, recovering from their oral sex.

 _'God, that was amazing,'_ Naruto thought as he tried to catch his breath. Even though he looked tired on the outside, his mind was still raring for more. Today marked his first true foray into the world of wild, raunchy sex, and he was loving it more with each minute. Even now, despite having came from the peak of his biggest orgasm yet, his mind was eager to do it again. He always fantasized about sex, but due to being single all his life, couldn't do anything to sate his curiosity. And his desire not to become a lecherous pervert like Jiraiya prevented him from indulging in it too much. But now he dove into the world of temptation thanks to Hinata's love and her perfect, knockout body. He was developing into a raging sex addict, and it evoked a wicked grin from his face. He wanted to do it again. He needed to do it again. But not just with any girl. No, it had to be Hinata. He wouldn't accept any other girl than Hinata. In fact, Naruto didn't care about other women anymore. Why would he? What girl had giant tits like hers, or an ass like hers, or the excessively proportioned hourglass sexbomb of a body she had? And most importantly, what girl loved him the way she did, or thought about him the way she did? There was none! And no other woman from then on would even get close to winning his heart. Naruto belonged to Hinata and Hinata alone.

"Hinata." Naruto called her name gently as he raised his back from the couch to look at her. Just saying her name made his heart well with affection, and he was ready to be more intimate with her. Despite cumming what felt like a gallon of semen, he felt his stamina returning to him remarkably fast. In fact, he didn't even feel that tired anymore. At first, he felt utterly drained when he finished inside her mouth, but just a couple minutes later and his body already recovered. In fact, even his penis stayed at max hardness the entire time, not the slightest bit soft.

"Nyaaaagh, Naruto-kuuun~…" Naruto's penis twitched as he took in the view of Hinata calling his name. Hinata had fallen on her back, and was writhing on the floor, moaning his name out passionately. Her hands were on her toned stomach, rubbing it all over while she arched her back and kicked her legs, causing her breasts to bounce together.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun's milk! I can taste it everywhere, so yummy. Thank you for filling me up, Naruto-kun. Ahh! P-please, pour more inside me!" Hinata pleaded lustfully as she continued to flail on the wooden floor. She was still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm, and her body had become extra-sensitive. She could still experience the taste and warmth of her beloved's ejaculation resting in her belly, and it made body go crazy with pleasure. It was like she was constantly being embraced by Naruto, like his essence had become a part of her. Her belly felt nice and full, and she knew that she had become hopelessly addicted to his cum. She promised herself that gulping down his milk would be an everyday occurrence until her dying breath. But just as Naruto's desire did not die down, hers did not either. She wanted more, and knew exactly where she wanted it. There was one part of her that needed to be filled up, one part that she had fantasized all her teenage life that Naruto would eventually touch.

Her mind made up, Hinata made her move. Holding on to her legs to stop them from moving around, she pulled them up high into the air, resting her knees against the sides of her breasts. She then dissolved both her latex stockings, high heels, and thong into pink mist, revealing her soaking vagina to Naruto for the first time. With her body completely naked, she presented herself to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm ready. I'm ready for you, Naruto-kun!" She begged. "Please, I've wanted this for so long. Please put your big cock in my pussy! Put it inside me, and cum all you want!"

Naruto gasped as he saw a real woman's vagina for the first time, and not the pretend vagina of his sexy jutsu. Her lower lips were soaking wet and ready to accept him. He could tell just by looking that it would be extremely tight if he put his cock in. He knew that her pussy would squeeze every last drop out of him and grant him a pleasure that exceeded everything else. A sense of finality went through his mind. This was it. They were finally going to have sex. Neither of them were going to be virgins anymore after this. He was going to have sex with Hinata, release inside her, and become a couple. Any concerns about pregnancy were distant in Naruto's mind. All he could think about was how good it would feel if he felt her pussy constrict around his cock, and the thought that he was finally going to be become one with the woman he loved.

He was ready.

Naruto obeyed his girlfriend and prepared himself to give what they both wanted. Naruto removed all of his clothes without a second though. He wanted to feel his bare flesh against hers as much as possible. Naruto slowly crawled over Hinata, getting himself into position. The first thing that passed his mind was the sheer size difference between them. Naruto's face only went up to her breasts as he placed himself over her, and just one of her thick thighs was as wide as both his legs put together. If she wrapped her legs around him, he knew that escape would be impossible. He would have no choice but to cum inside her, and fill her womb up. Just the thought of that made him all the more eager.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked at Hinata's face, questioning whether she truly wanted this. They both knew what the answer was, but he wanted to savor this moment. Savor the last moment before he crossed the final threshold with her once and for all. Hinata, who understood, smiled and nodded gently. Returning her smile with his own, Naruto held onto Hinata's wide hips as he placed his penis against the opening of her vagina. He let out a small gasp as he felt the extreme heat and moisture of her entrance. He was merely touching her with his tip, not even inside yet, and he could feel her overwhelming desire and eagerness for him. Steeling himself, he pushed forward.

Both of them moaned at the same time as Naruto's cock slowly made its entrance inside of Hinata. Her vagina did not yield easily. Naruto pushed himself forward at her entrance hard, but for the first few seconds, he did not make any progress. He almost thought he had done something wrong, but then he began to feel it. He felt her heated canal slowly opening up, accepting his tip inside.

"Haugh! You're inside me Naruto-kun! Ooooh, please mooore~!" Hinata cried out in joy, loving every second.

Spurred on by her voice, Naruto pressed further. Her vagina was every bit as tight as her throat, but while her throat was a smooth canal, the inner walls of her vagina were like rolling hills of muscle, constricting and vigorously massaging his cock like it had a mind of its own.

"Gah!" Naruto had to stop for a second as the pleasure overcome him for a second. Her cock, already rock hard and sensitive as hell, rose in sensitivity once again. Her vaginal secretions soaked his penis, causing it to heat up and feel even better than before. After catching his breath for a second, Naruto resumed his journey forward, sinking inch after inch of his huge cock inside her pussy, with each inch causing Hinata to squeal and twitch in pleasure.

Another perverted and loud squish reached their ears as Naruto finally bottomed out inside her pussy, all nine inches inside where they belonged. Naruto, unable to keep himself steady anymore, shook violently and collapsed on top of Hinata's body. However, he did not regret this in the least, as his face became full of the softest pair of tits in the world, and the rest of his body came in contact with the rest of her warm and huggable torso and hips. Hinata's large body was more comfortable than any blanket, and the feeling of her skin against his own felt more intimate than anything else he had ever known.

"Ooooh, Naruto-kuuuun~" Hinata mewed in pure bliss. "You're completely inside me, Naruto-kun. Ahh! I've been waiting for this for so long. I've been wanting your big cock in me for so long. OOOHH!" She shivered arched her back slightly as she experienced the wonder of Naruto's cock inside her, and the feeling of his body against her own. It was everything she dreamed of and more.

"Ugh, Hinata… feels… good." Naruto had a hard time speaking due to how amazing the inside of her pussy felt on his super-sensitive penis. Even though Naruto wasn't moving, her vagina sucked and pumped his cock like it was a second mouth. It was becoming a struggle just to keep himself from cumming again, but he did his best to hold it back for two major reasons. The first being that he knew he would feel even greater if he started moving, and second being that he didn't want to leave Hinata unsatisfied. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't make his girl feel good too? With that goal in mind, Naruto started to slowly thrust inside Hinata.

"AAHH! Ooh! Naruto-kun!" Hinata's reaction was swift, instantly seeing stars every time Naruto's massive cock pierced her insides. With each time his hips met hers, Hinata's breasts danced around Naruto's head, gently hitting his cheeks with their warm softness. The repeating sound of their bodies slapping together filled the air as they engaged in sex. Even though it was their first time, they picked up on things quickly. Outside of a few clumsy thrusts here and there, Naruto proved himself to be a talented lover as he found the perfect angle to pound into his woman. Naruto wanted to keep things slow at first, but the endlessly increasing pleasure sent his desire into overdrive, and he started to thrust rapidly with abandon.

Their sex turned frantic, both of them quickly losing rational thought and giving in to their base instincts. Naruto grabbed Hinata's breasts, using the giant mounds to hold himself up as he ravaged her pussy. Hinata, still holding her legs up, did everything she could to control her pussy, flexing and squeezing around Naruto's cock to make it feel better for him. The sweat from their bodies mingled together, creating a slippery friction that made his movements all the easier and more passionate.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I'm already… about to…!" Hinata ended up being the first to lose control, quickly feeling a major climax approaching. Naruto, after hearing that, increased the power of his thrusts, making sure that her orgasm would be her strongest yet. The very moment he did that, Hinata's body reached its peak.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHHH I'M CUMMIIIIINNNNNGGG!" Hinata screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto's body, trapping him against her as she violently shuddered in ecstasy. She clutched onto him so tightly that Naruto couldn't move, causing him to let out a surprised grunt that ended up muffled due to his face being buried in her tits. Hinata's eyes and mouth were wide open as she let out moans and screams of burning pleasure.

"AHHH! N-Naruto-kun! OOOHH! I love you! I want to do this forever!" she shouted, doing her best to speak. Slightly weakening her grip, she freed him from her breasts. Naruto, wearing a loopy, pleasure-filled expression, eagerly resumed his thrusting, not wasting a second.

"Kya! Ah, aahh, ahh, I'm still… cumming! HNNNGH!" She seized up as she lost control of her pleasure again due to Naruto's movements, causing Naruto to grunt as Hinata's pussy clenched around his cock.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She went mad. She had never felt such mind-blowing bliss before. Being confessed to by Naruto. Being held by Naruto. Getting fucked by Naruto. She couldn't go back to a normal life anymore. She didn't care about anything else anymore. She wanted, no, NEEDED to do this every single day. And Hinata made sure Naruto knew it.

"I love you Naruto-kun! I want to be your everything!" Hinata shouted, her need to reveal the depths of her desire allowing her to speak even while cumming. "I always thought that. I always thought that being your girlfriend and your wife was enough. But I was wrong! I was wrong. AHH!" She clenched down on Naruto's cock, moaning loudly.

"AHH! Oh god! It's… It's not enough to just be your wife. You won't be satisfied with just a wife. Please, Naruto-kun! I want to be your slut! Make me your personal sex slave!"

Naruto's expression broke as he let out a gasp, feeling all the words die in his throat, so shocked by what she said that he almost froze. Did she really just say that?!

Hinata wasn't kidding. Her words came spilling out, "You broke me Naruto-kun. You broke me with your enormous, yummy, big, fat cock! You came down my throat and filled me with cum. You fucked me and made me cum like crazy. You're making me cum right now! I can't live without your cock anymore! I can't live without _you_ anymore! I'll do anything you want. I want to be your own personal, big-titted, bimbo cocksleeve!"

Her voice rose to a yell, her face manic as she said it all, staring right into Naruto's eyes.

"I MEAN IT, NARUTO-KUN! I REALLY MEAN IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A NINJA ANYMORE! I QUIT! I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR OWN SEX SLAVE BIMBO SLUT WHO EXISTS AS YOUR PERSONAL FUCKTOY! A WIFE ALONE WON'T SATISFY YOU! I NEED TO BE YOUR SLAVE! BEING WITH YOU AND HAVING SEX WITH YOU IS BETTER THAN ANYTHING I COULD EVER IMAGINE! I'LL HAVE SEX WITH YOU WHENEVER AND WHEREVER YOU WANT! I'LL WAKE YOU UP EVERY MORNING WITH A BLOWJOB AND COOK ALL THE MEALS YOU NEED! I'LL LET YOU FUCK ME IN MY MOUTH AND MY PUSSY AND MY ASS WHENVER YOU WANT! I'LL OBEY EVERY ORDER YOU GIVE ME AND BE NOTHING BUT YOUR PERSONAL PROPERTY! PLEASE, NARUTO-KUN, I BEG YOU! PLEASE MARRY ME! MARRY ME AND MAKE ME YOUR OBEDIENT, SLUTTY BIMBO FOREVERRRRR!"

Tears literally welled up in her eyes as she revealed her deepest, innermost thoughts, her shrill voice dying down to whimpering moans. She finally revealed her innermost feelings, feelings that were deeper than even her love for him. Hinata's greatest dream was to be Naruto's wife and to dedicate herself entirely to him. Even before her transformation, she felt that way. If she could be his wife, she would live a happy life. Even if Naruto treated her poorly and only used her for his pleasure, she would have accepted it. But as a transformed bimbo. As an erotic creature who was literally built for endless sex, her desires for Naruto took an erotic tone and were amplified a thousand-fold. And as a sex-crazed bimbo, the thought of a life as Naruto's personal slave wife and sex-toy was more wonderful than anything she could hope for. After feeling this pleasure, there was no going back. She would do ANYTHING for him.

And what about Naruto? How did Naruto react to receiving the most vulgar confession of all time? How did Naruto react to the woman who demanded to be not just his wife, but his own slave whom he could use anytime he wanted? What did he think?

His reaction was…

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Grabbing Hinata's body, Naruto took his cock and RAMMED it into Hinata with the force of a train.

"GYAAAH! NARUTO-KUUUN!" Hinata screamed as a massive burst of pleasure hit her all at once.

Naruto went absolutely berserk. His eyes literally turned blood red as the nine-tail's chakra unleashed inside his body. With all the force and insanity of a madman, Naruto completely and utterly _ravaged_ Hinata's pussy. He slammed into her again and again, so fast and with so much force that it threatened to shake the walls of the cabin. His chakra expelled out in every direction, filling the room with his power.

"Ohhh FUCK! HINATA! Everything you said was… so fucking HOT!" Naruto roared as he made it his personal mission to pound Hinata's pussy into oblivion. It was no lie. He had never heard such slutty, erotic words in his entire life, and it turned him on beyond all human recognition. He wanted nothing more than to fuck this bimbo slut as hard as he could. And his efforts were rewarded as Hinata felt so good that her eyes rolled up into her head and her tongue hung out as if her mind had broken from the pleasure.

It was true. Everything Hinata said was true. Everything she said about him needing more than a wife was true. It was a truth that even Naruto himself had denied for the longest time, and it was a truth he could ignore no longer. Naruto was a pervert. He was a filthy, disgusting pervert who brought shame to men everywhere, and whose perversion made him the enemy to every woman in the world. A total, sick freak who harbored dark desires that would make even lechers like Jiraiya blush. Naruto knew this, and that was why he was so ashamed of it.

Naruto didn't want to admit that the true reason he invented the Sexy Jutsu wasn't to play pranks on adults, but rather because he got off on having a sexy female body for him to drool over any time he wanted. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to peek into the women's hot springs while they were bathing even more than Jiraiya did. He didn't want to admit that in the many years when he used to have a crush on Sakura and fantasized about her, his fantasies were not about them innocently holding hands or kissing, but raunchy dreams of Sakura wearing a collar with a maid outfit and obediently following his orders like a loyal dog. He didn't want to admit that he actually loved how big Tsunade's tits were despite his verbal comments otherwise, and that he spent many a night fantasizing about breaking into her room, fucking her big tits, and making her into his plaything. He didn't want to admit that in the years when he started to take a liking to Hinata, he secretly imagined sneaking up behind her, then groping her breasts while pressing his erection against her butt, all the while listening to her adorable voice begging him to stop, which he had no intention of doing. He didn't want to admit that whenever he imagined having a wife, that he spent less time thinking about how nice she would be, and instead more about how hot she would be, and how she would obediently offer herself for sex any time he demanded it.

Naruto knew all those things, and he was ashamed of it all. Even if he never did any of that for real, the mere fact that he harbored those ideas in any capacity caused him to hate himself for it. That's why he did everything he could to suppress them. That's why he liked to present himself as a white knight pervert-hater who wasn't afraid to give men like Jiraiya and Kakashi a hard time whenever they acted lecherous. Because whenever any other man acted perverted, Naruto saw his own shameful thoughts in them, and he attacked them for it. It was his way of punishing himself. All because he was embarrassed of what he was.

But now, Hinata had shattered the barrier. Her confession caused all those repressed desires to come rushing back to the surface. Hinata must have sensed them. She must have known they were there, always bubbling beneath the surface. She knew. Of course she knew. She always knew! There was no person in the world that understood him more than Hinata did. Even before she changed, she always had the ability to cut through all of Naruto's mental walls and see the true person he was behind them. That must have been why she accepted her transformation so much. She must have known deep down that a tall bimbo with dick-sucking lips, tanned skin, massive tits, huge ass, and a sex-loving submissive personality was precisely the kind of girl Naruto wanted. She knew what kind of person he was, and she was more than happy to be that perfect girl for him. Because that's much she loved him.

Naruto no longer needed to suppress himself anymore.

"OH FUCK YES! Oh god Hinata, your pussy feels incredible. Take my cock! Take my massive cock you slutty bitch!" All the filth Naruto kept bottled up came out. He felt no more guilt, knowing that no matter what, Hinata wouldn't mind.

"YES! Fuck me harder with your cock, Naruto-kun! Fuck my bitch cunt with your cock!" Hinata definitely did not mind.

Naruto fucked her hard and raw. With his final mental wall broken, he slammed into her hips at a blinding speed while Hinata had her arms and legs wrapped around him, although not as tightly as before, thus allowing Naruto full freedom to ravish her. And all the while they moaned and shouted words filled to the brim with vulgarity.

"FUCK! Hinata, god your pussy is so tight! I love it! I love you so goddamn much! I love everything about you and your slutty body! I'll do it, Hinata! I'll make you my personal bimbo fuck slut! I'll marry you and turn you into my slave and property! Guh, shit! Please forgive me… for being such a pervert!" Naruto shouted as his thrusting grew so rapid that it drove Hinata's breasts to bounce around in circles, and their size even caused them to slap against Hinata's chin.

"AHH! Naruto-kun! Thank you! Thank you for making me your belonging! Don't be ashamed of being a pervert! I promise, AHHH, I'll love you no matter what! I love being yours! I love being a sexy bimbo slut! OOOOOOH!" Hinata's body had still not fully recovered from her orgasm earlier, and being pounded so thoroughly caused her to feel a greater pleasure than anything before. That, coupled with the happiness she felt from Naruto accepting her, truly made this the best moment of her life.

"AHH! AHHH! OOOHH! NARUTO-KUN! I-I'M ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN! I ALREADY JUST CAME, BUT I'M ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN! AHH! AAHHH! AAAAHH! AAAH!" Hinata screamed out, feeling her biggest orgasm yet approaching. And judging by the feeling of Naruto's cock swelling up even further, he was close too.

"FUCK! YES! HINATA! I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO! I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YOU, HINATA! I'M GONNA FILL YOU UP!" Naruto's voice nearly became hoarse from his shouting.

"AAHH! AAHH! CUM INSIDE ME, NARUTO-KUN! FILL YOUR SEX SLAVE'S WOMB WITH ALL OF YOUR DELICIOUS CUM! AAAAAAHHH I'M CUMMIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!"

"HINATA!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

At the very exact second, Naruto and Hinata screamed each other's names as they simultaneously reached their most intense orgasms yet. The moment Naruto felt his semen about to come out, he shoved his cock to the hilt one last time, and pressed into Hinata as tightly as he could, both grabbing and burying his head in her enormous tits. Hinata, feeling her body about to explode, pulled Naruto against her with all her strength, wrapping her limbs around him so he couldn't escape, her powerful thighs making sure that his hips were glued to her. They came, and they came hard, screaming at the top of their lungs, free to voice their pleasure with nobody to stop them, each feeling so much pleasure that their minds and souls went into heaven. Naruto released what felt like a tidal wave of semen, shooting out like a fire hose. He filled up Hinata's womb in mere seconds, causing it to stretch out as it tried to take in as much cum as it could. Her body, built for sex, took in far more semen than normally possible, but even it was eventually filled to max. Left with nowhere else to go, the excess semen spilled out from her vagina, covering the wooden floor under them with Naruto's essence.

They rocked their bodies back and forth, desperately trying to ride out their orgasms as long as possible. Their bodies and minds were as one. Both with the same goal. Both with the same love for the other, moving their bodies in perfect harmony, as if in their most natural state. They let the blissful waves of pleasure course through them for what felt like an eternity. They were one together.

And then, after their wonderful, blissful first time together, their powerful orgasms had finally begun to fade. Vision returned to their eyes, the red chakra faded from Naruto's body as his eyes returned to normal, and the two of them felt as if they could control themselves again. They no longer held each other in a crushing grip. Instead Naruto simply lied on top of Hinata, enjoying her soft body that was better than any bed, while Hinata held onto Naruto gently, like a precious treasure she would never let go of, enjoying the taste of his essence inside her womb.

For ten minutes, they stayed like that, giving their hot, sweaty bodies a much-needed chance to relax. Naruto idly rubbed Hinata's breasts as he rested, while Hinata ran her fingers through his hair.

They were happy.

Neither had any regrets over what they did, nor what they said. From then on, they had become a true couple in every way. A lustful, raunchy couple who had every intention of carrying on a life of sex and debauchery, and neither of them would have it any other way. So long as they had each other, their lives were perfect.

After several more minutes of quiet, Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"That was amazing, Hinata." Lifting his head off her breasts, Naruto looked up at Hinata with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I loved every minute of it." Hinata also turned to head to look at him, returning her own smile with her plump, glittering lips.

Both of them giggled as they looked at each other. Their voices no longer had the ravenous lust that had afflicted them for so long. In fact, their voices sounded almost innocent, a stark contrast to the raging sex they had just finished.

Hinata used her powerful arms to lift herself up, trying to crane her neck forward towards him. Naruto, taking the hint, also lifted himself off her breasts while exiting her vagina. Leaning towards each other, they shared a passionate kiss. Naruto moaned in her mouth as he enjoyed the feeling of her large lips against his, and the sweet flavor of her mouth, not caring about the fact that her mouth was on his manhood earlier. After pulling back, they lovingly stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. But as they did, Naruto had finally noticed something.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What time is it?" Naruto darted his head around, trying to find the nearest window. And sure enough, it was dark outside. Neither of them had realized it until now, but the sun had already gone down some time ago, leaving the ceiling lamp as their only source of light.

"Oh. I didn't notice." Hinata looked at the window as well. Their voices were casual, no longer having the reservation towards each other as they usually had.

"Hah hah, I guess it is time for us to go to bed, huh? I'm honestly pretty tired." Naruto said while chuckling slightly. Indeed, having three massive orgasms in one sitting, while also having a constant erection for such a long time. The fact that he went on as long as he did was already an impressive feat, but it had finally caught up to him. Sleep sounded really good about now.

Hinata's eyes lit up as she suddenly got an idea. Using one of her arms to hold Naruto's legs, she stood up, picking Naruto up with ease. Naruto let out a noise of confusion, but Hinata continued. Once she stood up fully, she repositioned Naruto so that he was in her arms like a princess.

"W-wait, Hinata. I can walk myself!" Naruto protested as he blushed. Wasn't this supposed to be the other way around? It's the guys job to carry the girl, right? Sure, Hinata's size would have made that a little tough, but still…

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I don't mind doing this at all!" Hinata responded, and her tone certainly sounded cheerful as she said it. "And besides…"

She lifted Naruto up so that her breasts rested on his body, covering his torso up. Leaning towards him, she whispered.

"I'm your personal sex slave, Naruto-kun. Taking care of you is my purpose in life, remember?"

Her tone turned sultry as she said that, causing Naruto to shiver in arousal. If not for being so tired, he would have gained another erection and shoved it right into that pretty, puckered up mouth of hers.

"Heh, hee hee hee, I guess I can't argue with that then." Naruto acquiesced to his girlfriend, and let her do as she pleased.

Hinata had definitely gotten stronger. She carried Naruto as if he weighed no more than a feather. She dutifully went up the stairs and into the bedroom. Though there were two bedrooms in the cabin, they only had the intention of sleeping in one. While Naruto was still embarrassed about it, he had to admit that being tended to and cared for by his tall and busty girlfriend felt pretty nice. He wouldn't mind doing this more in the future. Once Hinata reached the bed, she carefully placed Naruto on top of the covers in a manner that was almost motherly. She then moved her hand to stroke Naruto's face.

"I'll be right back, Naruto-kun. I just have to clean things up downstairs."

"Ah, sure thing, Hinata. Take your time."

As Hinata turned to leave, Naruto stole a glance at both her beautiful blonde hair, and her enormous, bouncing butt before she went out of sight. Sighing pleasantly, he laid down on the bed and allowed himself to take everything in. Two weeks. Two weeks to spend with Hinata, just the two of them. Excitement welled up in Naruto as he imagined what incredible things would happen in those two weeks. He thanked whatever god in the sky for the sheer fortune that allowed all of this to happen. He already experienced the best hours of his life, and it was only the first day. Who knew what kind of lewd activities they would engage in during their two weeks of paradise. Either way, this had easily become the best mission ever.

After several minutes of waiting, he heard the heavy steps of his tall, voluptuous girlfriend as she returned to the room. Still fully naked, she walked in with a noticeable strut in her movements, deliberately moving so Naruto could get a full display of her jiggling tits and wide hips. Smiling at each other, Hinata joined Naruto on the bed, and they placed the covers over the both of them.

All settled in bed, they shared eye contact for a few seconds, each sharing very similar thoughts _('I'm actually in bed with him/her! We're like a married couple!'_ ). Perhaps realizing this, they both giggled at the same time before cuddling close together, bringing their bodies tightly in contact.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata."

Moving their faces close, they kissed. They kissed again, and again, and again. Letting their love for each other overflow, their kisses turned deep, and they passionately used their tongues to explore the other's mouth. They spent the next half hour making out before eventually falling asleep, held in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: What do you get when you have a lustful couple with nothing to get in the way? Lots and lots of sex! Note that the lemons are going to get more hardcore then before, so this chapter is not for the faint of heart. Be warned._**

Naruto woke up from the best sleep of his life. He had never felt so refreshed, so full of energy before. He opened his eyes wearing a smile so bright that it could light up the room. And he knew the exact reason why too. There was no man alive who could sleep with a super sexy bimbo in his arms, while using her warm, soft breasts as their pillow and not feel like a million bucks in the morning. Even in his dreams, he felt Hinata's loving embrace, and his dreams were essentially just images of his soon-to-be wife. Everything about her, from her beauty to her voice to her warmth, all replayed in his unconscious again and again throughout the night. It made him sleep like a baby, feeling the greatest intimacy possible, while also filling his mind with anticipation for when he'd be able to do everything again in the morning. And that time had finally arrived.

But as Naruto looked around, he noticed that Hinata was missing. However, Naruto was not worried in the least. Her flowery scent still lingered on the bed, which not only indicated that she wasn't gone long, but also that none of what happened was just a dream. It was all real. They had truly become a real couple. Hinata had truly transformed into the sexiest woman imaginable. Their hours of perverted, raunchy sex were real. And best of all, Hinata's submission to him as both his lover and his bimbo sex slave was real.

Naruto snickered to himself mischievously as he already felt his penis become large and erect. Pulling off the covers, he freed his cock which had already risen to its max size. Examining it, Naruto noticed that it expanded yet another inch as well as gaining some girth, turning into a ten-inch monster. Though Naruto wasn't the smartest guy around, even he knew that this was a result of mating with Hinata and ingesting her saliva. And, just like how Hinata took her transformation in stride, Naruto did for his as well. After all, what guy would say no to a bigger dick?

But Naruto paused from admiring his enlarged manhood when a tantalizing, and utterly delicious scent tickled his nostrils.

 _'That smell. Is Hinata cooking? AWESOME!'_ Naruto literally jumped out of bed as the smell of food made him raring to go. Naruto didn't know what Hinata had in mind for breakfast, but he knew her long enough to know whatever she made was guaranteed to be a homerun for his taste buds, and all that sex from yesterday worked up quite an appetite. Naruto didn't even bother to put his clothes on. Fully naked and with a raging erection, Naruto made his way downstairs as quickly as possible.

 _'Damn, it smells so good. Hinata, you really are the best.'_ Naruto's mouth watered as the aroma became stronger with every step, causing his stomach to growl. He couldn't wait to eat, and then give Hinata her "reward" for cooking such a delicious breakfast, which would involve a lot of stuffing her full of his cock and pounding her hard enough to break through a table. The words that both of them spoke from yesterday still rang in his head. Hinata had given herself entirely to him, body and soul, and the thought that he had gained not just the best girlfriend ever, but his own sex slave turned him on like nothing else. Naruto's inner pervert had awakened. While a part of him still felt guilty over how dirty his thoughts were, it felt so right and natural that he couldn't help himself. The fact that Hinata accepted every part of him filled him with relief and arousal. She was right, Naruto needed more than just a wife. The hole left in his lonely heart from his traumatic childhood and the pain and loss he suffered through his late teens couldn't be filled by just a traditional wife. He needed the love of a wife, the lust of a slut, and the dedication of a slave who existed for him.

Did that make him a perverted jerk? Hell yes it did, and Naruto knew it. But damn it, he couldn't resist! How could any man hold back if he saw a woman like her?

Speaking of her.

"Whoa" Naruto's jaw dropped as he made his way downstairs. Following the aroma of food, he went straight to the kitchen, and what he saw made him stop right in his tracks: his tall, busty girlfriend Hinata in front of the stove, cooking food while wearing nothing but a pink apron. Even though Naruto had hands-on experience with Hinata's body, he had been so strung up with shock and lust at the time that he never really got the chance to truly take her beauty in. The open windows filled the entire room with morning light, and the way the light hit her body accentuated her beauty to the point that she practically glowed. Her long blonde hair shimmered as it hung down to right above her bottom in her distinctive hairstyle, and her tanned, hourglass body brimmed with a charm that almost made her feel like a natural wonder. And of course, one couldn't forget how incredibly sexy she was. Her enormous breasts pushed out the apron enough that the cloth could only cover the middle of her torso, just barely reaching over her nipples. And her apron being the only thing she wore meant that her huge butt and gorgeous legs were fully visible to the eye. Even with her doing nothing but innocently cooking, her body alone would drive any man who saw her with lust, and Naruto was fully taken in.

"Ah! Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Hinata heard Naruto as he came in, turning her head towards him. Hinata raised her hand and energetically waved at him like a giddy schoolgirl, smiling widely. Her voice and mannerisms were bright and bubbly, a big change from her previously timid self. With her face turned to him, Naruto's gaze was captured by her alluring eyes and gorgeous, full rose-colored lips that glittered from the reflecting light. She was just too beautiful. Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore, and he made his way toward her.

"Did you have a good sleep, Naruto-kun? Breakfast will be done in a few minutes. I just have to wait for the rice to cook. But once it's done, I'll be able to-"

 _SMACK!_

"Kya!"

Hinata yelped as Naruto smacked his hand against Hinata's right ass cheek, causing it to jiggle heavily.

"Ooooh, Naruto-kuuuun. You're so naughty~." Hinata giggled, happy as can be at receiving a spank from her lover. She felt nothing but pleasure. Hinata turned her ass towards Naruto, presenting herself to him so he could play with her body more, which Naruto was happy to oblige.

"Naughty?" Naruto chuckled while rubbing his hands all over Hinata's butt, loving the softness and the way his hands sank in. "I think the one who cooks with nothing but an apron on is the real pervert here. A woman who dresses like that is just asking for a spanking." Naruto punctuated his words by smacking her other cheek, making Hinata moan.

"Ahh! Punish me more, Naruto-kun!" Hinata begged as she bent down with her hands on her knees, pushing her ass towards her lover so he could lavish her with more attention. Hinata loved everything about the situation. Naruto had already taken his position as her one and only master, and Hinata was eager to submit. She wanted nothing more than for Naruto to take what was his and use her body to his heart's content.

Naruto laughed as he continued to rub and smack his girlfriend's round butt, each spank bringing a pleased moan from the bimbo. Even as he did so, his tone became more genuine. "Just to answer your question, Hinata, I slept great. The best sleep ever, in fact. Thank you so much for last night. It was amazing, every minute of it."

"Ooh! Ahh! I'm so happy you enjoyed it, Naruto-kun. Ah! I loved it too. And we can do it all again if you want. Ooh! I'll do anything for you, Naruto-kuuuun!" Her voice broke as she moaned from her spanking. Even with just these simple touches, Hinata's sensitive body made everything feel amazing, and her breath grew heavy just from his hands alone.

Naruto grinned as he heard Hinata's words. "We can do it all again", huh? That idea was just what he had in mind, too. Naruto didn't wake up with any real plans in mind. The only desire he had was the wonderful girl right in front of him. Remembering something she said yesterday, Naruto's tone went back to being mischievous.

"But Hinata, you've been a very naughty slave so far. Didn't you say that you'd wake me up every morning with a blowjob? Well, I woke up in bed and my cock was completely dry. You've been a bad girl."

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm sorry!" She hastily apologized while still moaning from the pleasure, "It was because I got distracted while cooking. Please forgive me." In truth, Hinata didn't forget about it. She was tempted to do so when she was the first to get out of bed, but she decided to prepare breakfast first, because she wanted to see the expression on Naruto's face when he saw a hearty meal nice and ready for him when he woke up. She would have tended to his cock after she finished preparing food, but Naruto foiled her plans by getting up too early, and now she was caught.

"I won't accept any sorries from you." Naruto scolded as he gave Hinata another spank. "First day on the job and you're already being disobedient? Rebellious sluts like you need a much bigger punishment."

Hinata agreed. No matter the reason, she didn't service Naruto the way he deserved, and that was her fault. She was a bad slave, and bad slaves needed discipline. Getting an idea, she moved to the kitchen counter and placed her hands on it. With her arms fully extended, she pushed her hips and legs outward, shaking her butt teasingly.

"Use me, Naruto-kun. Satisfy yourself with my body." It was the exact apology she needed to give, and the feeling of Naruto's hands was more than enough to make her pussy moist with arousal.

Naruto's cock twitched as he moved into position right behind her. Spreading her slightly-reddened cheeks, Naruto saw her pretty pink pussy, already wet and ready for him.

"Good thinking, slut. Fucking you is just what I need to improve my mood." As he held Hinata's flesh, he inwardly cheered over his incredible luck. Not even awake for an hour, and he was about to have sex with the most beautiful woman alive, and the aroma in the air promised a delicious breakfast right after. Before he made a move, he and Hinata made eye contact for a second, each of them smiling at each other. The smile they shared said it all. This was all in good fun. Naruto wasn't actually angry at Hinata, nor were his insulting words genuine. They were just a loving couple about to engage in sexual intimacy.

But right before Naruto pushed his penis inside, he had an idea. After all, he was supposed to be punishing his disobedient slave. What kind of punishment was it if he fucked her right in the spot she was expecting? An evil smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he raised his eyes up to a different hole. He had already rammed his cock into Hinata's mouth and vagina, but there was one opening that he had yet to claim for himself. His mind made up, he placed his cock at his girlfriend's rectum.

Hinata twitched as she felt a new sensation. "Eh? Naruto-kun? What are you-"

Grunting heavily, Naruto gripped Hinata's hips and forced his cock into Hinata's ass, _hard_.

"NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Hinata's teeth clenched as she let out a throaty shriek, feeling her man's cock jam into her anal cavity. However, even with the fact that her anus had never been stretched out that much before, even despite the fact that Naruto went in completely dry, she felt not even the slightest twinge of pain. She felt nothing but a deep, powerful, and very pleasurable pressure as Naruto pierced into her core.

"AUUUGH! Naruto-kun! Your huge cock is fucking my ass! Oh god, it feels good! It feels good Naruto-kun!" She voiced her pleasure, wanting Naruto to know that he did all the right things. Her voice raised as she felt Naruto bottom out inside her, generating a pleasure that equaled the feeling of getting fucked in her mouth and vagina. Filled with love and affection towards Naruto, Hinata focused her mind on enjoying everything as much as possible. She fell forward onto the kitchen counter, her breasts serving as the perfect cushion. She flexed the muscles in her butt, doing her best to spread her ass apart to make it easier for Naruto to pound her, and let all the wonderful feelings consume her.

Naruto's moans joined Hinata's as he began to fuck her as hard as he could. He loved the feeling of her ass. Her lower cheeks were enormous, so wide that they expanded several inches past Naruto's hips on each side, and reached up to his stomach. Her anus was extremely tight, and very hot, even more than any part of her. When he facefucked her, her throat was wet, narrow and smooth. When he had intercourse with her, Hinata's vagina was wet and filled with bumpy flesh that massaged his cock. But her anus was different. It didn't flex around his cock as much as her other holes, but it was incredibly tight, and burned with a higher temperature than any other part of her. Naruto didn't know which one was the best, but he didn't need to decide, because he had every intention of using each orifice as much as he could.

"Holy shit!" Naruto groaned as he felt a wetness around his cock. Looking at Hinata's jiggling ass repeatedly colliding with his hips, Naruto saw mysterious pink chakra emanating from her butt. And at that same time, Naruto felt Hinata's rectum suddenly become much wetter. Whatever her chakra was doing, it filled her anal walls with a liquid that served as the perfect lubricant, making his thrusts much easier.

"Oh god, Hinata. You feel so damn good!" Just like his previous sessions with her, Naruto felt the sensitivity of his cock jump up from her chakra-laden lubricant. Taking advantage of the wet friction, Naruto sped up his thrusting, filling the kitchen with the sounds of their flesh slapping together. Naruto kept his eyes glued on Hinata's massive tanned ass, enjoying the way her flesh yielded to his hips slamming against her.

Hinata moaned louder as Naruto increased his speed. "Harder Naruto-kun! Fuck my ass harder! It feels so good. I love your cock Naruto-kun! Please use me more. Fuck your slutty bimbo sex toy harder! More!"

Hinata's dirty talk spurred Naruto on, making him thrust as hard and fast as he could. Hinata really was made for sex. Not only was her body more voluptuous than any other, but every ability she used only served to make sex easier and more pleasurable. She could take his cock anywhere with no pain, and she accepted it all with nothing but sheer joy on her face.

Naruto's thrusts became more frantic as he felt an orgasm approaching. "Guh, Hinata! I'm about to cum. Take it you fucktoy! Take all of my cum you bimbo slut!"

"Yes! Yes Naruto-kun! I'm cumming too! Fill me up, fill my ass with your cum!" Hinata met his thrusts by ramming her hips into him, feeling her body heat skyrocket as the tingling in her body began to reach its peak.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, they said no more words, letting out nothing but animalistic grunts and moans. They kept at it non-stop, not even feeling the strain of exhaustion. There was nothing to get in their way, nothing other than their impending orgasms threatening to explode. Naruto felt the familiar sensation of his cock swelling with cum as semen rushed to the tip, and Hinata experienced the feeling of her body heat reaching its peak, the building pressure in her body ready to burst.

With one final, massive thrust, they both came at the same time, screaming their pleasure as loud as they could. Hinata's ass squeezed tightly on Naruto's cock as he released massive spurts of milky white semen, and Hinata's entire body quivered and quaked as every cell in her body erupted in pleasure. They let their orgasms consume their bodies for minutes. Naruto remained glued to Hinata's ass as he continued to fill her up. He sank deeply into Hinata's ass, causing her flesh to flow over Naruto's hips. Soon, Naruto's white semen filled Hinata to the brim, and the excess came squeezing out of her ass and landing on the ground, yet their lustful moans continued, with Naruto slowly pumping into her body, making sure every drop of cum came out.

After several blissful minutes, their orgasms finally faded. Hinata collapsed on top of the counter, while Naruto fell over onto her back, feeling the soft flesh of her back and smoothness of her blonde hair comforting him. Their hot, sweaty bodies mingled with each other as they both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Hinata was the first to speak, "Oh… the rice… is done." Weakly reaching towards the stove, she turned one of the knobs, cutting off the heat.

Naruto let out a small chuckle. He wanted to spend more time buried in her hot rectum, but hearing Hinata's comment reminded him of his empty stomach. Gripping her body, Naruto slowly pulled himself out, moaning at the way her anus did its best to restrain him as it squeezed tightly.

"Ahhh~" Hinata moaned as Naruto pulled out. Just like with her other holes, Hinata could still taste the flavor of his semen despite it being in her ass, and its delicious sweetness made her feel both happy and satisfied. At last, Naruto had claimed all of her holes, and it was everything she dreamed of.

Naruto managed to fully extract his penis out of Hinata's ass. The very moment he did so, semen came out, but not nearly as much as he expected. Hinata's asshole immediately puckered back up, instantly regaining all of its tightness, and locking his semen inside her. Naruto marveled at all the things her transformed body was capable of, and was eager to experiment more with her.

"Phew, I feel much better now," Naruto sighed pleasantly as he felt all the pent up tension inside him release. Even though he said that, his cock was still rock hard and ready for another go, but the relief he felt was genuine, and it was just what he needed.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'm so glad I made you feel good." Hinata's body still felt tingly and sensitive, but she was glad that her body was able to please her lover and master. She looked back at him, wearing a charming smile on her full lips. With a grin of his own, Naruto moved over to Hinata's side and leaned towards her. Closing their eyes, they kissed. Their kiss was all that was needed for Naruto to express his gratitude and love for the wonderful woman he called his girlfriend. After smacking their lips together a few times, Naruto pulled back, and they took a small moment to gaze her into each other's eyes. Giving her the space she needed, Naruto made his way to the dining room table while Hinata got everything in the kitchen ready in addition to cleaning up the mess they made.

 _'Mmm, smells good'_ Naruto rubbed his grumbling belly while he sat at the table. He felt a little awkward sitting down with no clothes on though. Even in his laziest days, he always had at least a shirt and underwear on, so being in the nude felt strange. But at the same time, the feeling of being nude along with Hinata added a kinky feel to it. In a way it felt almost natural, like they had shed the constraints of modern society and were just a man and a woman living out their lives. Either way, he had to admit that it was kind of nice.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. Food's ready!" Hinata said in a singsong voice, holding a massive bowl in her hands. As she walked towards him, Naruto drooled at two things: the first being the sight of the food that was so packed that it rose up several inches past the edges of the bowl like a small mountain, and the second being the view of his tall bimbo girlfriend. Hinata was radiant as the sunlight hit her skin, emphasizing the shine of her eyes, lips, and hair. And the way her heavy tits bounced with each step, eager to escape the apron covering them, was a welcome bonus.

Naruto swallowed once Hinata placed the giant bowl in front of him. He licked his lips as he saw the delicious meal: a tasty mixture of rice, steak, eggs, several different peppers, squash, spinach, and plenty of sauce. Normally Naruto hated vegetables, but Hinata had a way of cooking that made his taste buds accept more greens in his diet.

"Here you go." Hinata reached her hand in between her breasts, and slowly pulled out a pair of chopsticks from her cleavage, making Naruto twitch in arousal. A simple yet effective action that made her even more sexual.

"Thanks for the food!" Naruto cheered as he pulled the chopsticks apart and dug in. As always, Hinata's cooking was out of this world, and her transformation did not cause her skill to falter in any way. Great food and a great girl, there wasn't much more a carefree guy like him could ask for.

While Naruto ate, Hinata took the time to retrieve him a beverage and some napkins. As she did so, Hinata felt a sense of déjà vu. She was more or less in the exact same scenario as yesterday, calmly providing Naruto a home-cooked meal and all the accessories he needed. And just like before, Hinata felt the same feeling of joy that came whenever she dedicated herself for his sake. But unlike yesterday, Hinata no longer had the crippling shyness that held her back last time. The old Hinata could do nothing but watch and admire from afar, wanting to do more but too scared to make a move. This time, however, would be different, and Hinata knew just what to do.

"Hinata? Why are you…?" Naruto paused for a moment when he saw Hinata crawl under the table. He was about to ask what she was doing, but then inadvertently let out a gasp when he suddenly felt her fingers clasp around his stiff manhood.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled, "I'm just getting some 'breakfast' for myself."

"Oh crap!" Naruto winced as a warm, wet tongue ran up his penis, spiking the pleasure centers in his brain. Even with just a lick, the feeling from his sensitive cock felt amazing. "Ahh, that feels good Hinata. Don't stop."

Catching on to what Hinata wanted, Naruto decided to keep eating while letting her continue. He devoured his food with the incredible speed he was known for. He definitely did not have any problems with her idea, as he was able to get his morning blowjob after all. A little late sure, but he wasn't complaining. Fortunately, Hinata kept her movements slow and gentle, thus allowing Naruto to enjoy both his meal and his blowjob in peace.

 _'Naruto-kun's cock is so yummy. I love it.'_ Hinata was more than pleased with her current position, letting both the taste and scent of her man's cock fill her senses. She started off with long, sensual licks from the base all the way up to tip. She made sure that her saliva covered every inch of his cock, while also making occasional kisses at random areas whenever the urge came, but spending special attention to the tip. She made sure to give the tip plenty of kisses with her plump lips, creating a small _pop_ sound whenever she finished sucking it into her mouth for a second. Trailing down back to the base, she took a moment to cover his heavy testicles with her warm tongue, while very gently sucking on them too. Every few seconds, Naruto's body shivered while his cock twitched, indicating that he was feeling good. Pleased with herself, Hinata ran her tongue all the way back to Naruto's tip, gave it one more kiss, then slipped several inches of his penis into her mouth.

Hinata still kept things slow, doing her best to purse her lips while slathering her tongue all over every inch that entered her mouth. She didn't stop when his penis hit the entrance of her throat either. She kept going, gradually stuffing her throat full of Naruto's cock. With no gag reflex, Hinata was able to accomplish it with ease, taking little time before her lips contacted with Naruto's pelvis, making both of them moan. Hinata's body shook as even her throat was a source of sexual pleasure for her. After recovering, she placed one hand on Naruto's leg to keep balance, while her other hand tenderly played with his testicles, and she began to slowly move back and forth, pumping Naruto's cock into her throat. Naruto quickly became a fan of getting blown while eating, enjoying both the flavor and pleasure.

 _'Naruto-kun, so yummy. I love you, Naruto-kun. I love you so much.'_ Hinata felt nothing but happiness as she repeatedly filled her throat over and over again, continuing the pattern for several minutes. The pleasure was amazing, but perhaps even better for Hinata was the knowledge that she was serving her beloved and making him feel good. Making Naruto happy was always her greatest dream, and here she was making it a reality. Hinata was so glad she made the decision to be both Naruto's soulmate and his obedient sex slave. There were rare individuals in this world who experienced the sensation of achieving everything they sought out to do. Those one-in-a-million people who lived out their lives fully satisfied and with no regrets. Hinata became one of those people. It was like everything she wanted fell into place. The missing piece of the puzzle which she found at last. Keeping Naruto's stomach full, his heart happy, and his balls drained, it was everything Hinata needed in her life. Hinata loved it all, and she promised herself that she would keep doing it every single day. She would keep cooking for him, providing a home for him, making love to him, and offering her body and soul to him as long as she lived. Her entire being existed for Naruto, and Hinata wouldn't have it any other way.

Though Hinata wanted to keep things slow, she loved the taste of his cock so much that she couldn't keep herself from speeding things up a bit. She still held herself back a bit, but her movements were much faster than before. Moving both hands to Naruto's hips, she moved her head back and forth, pulling her lips back to his tip then quickly forcing it all the way down again to the base, bathing the cock with her saliva. The pleasure coming from her throat caused Hinata's body to heat up again, and a familiar pressure to build up inside her.

Naruto didn't complain however, as he was already almost finished with his breakfast, so the increased pleasure was welcome. Eager to release another load into Hinata's mouth, Naruto quickly finished the remaining food in his bowl. Stuffing as much as he could in his mouth, he took the time to savor the final bite as much as possible, dancing it around with his tongue to satisfy his taste buds and chewing rapidly. Once he got every last bit of flavor in, he swallowed one last time and dropped his chopsticks on the bowl.

"Faster Hinata!" The very moment he finished, Naruto wasted no time in getting his girlfriend to go all out. He spread his legs out while moving his hips forward to make it easier for her. Obeying his command, Hinata immediately began stuffing her throat as fast as she could, ramming her face into his crotch.

"Ugh, Hinata, it's coming out! Swallow it! Drink it all!" Naruto called out, feeling his cock expand as it prepared to reach climax. Hinata didn't need to be told twice. She didn't let it up, constantly violating her own throat as her own orgasm approached.

"Hmppf, phoof, gluk," Hinata's muffled moans showed her desperation, single-mindedly focusing on making Naruto cum. Swirling her tongue, sucking with her lips, and tightening her throat. She kept going without need for rest, not until she received her sweet reward of feeling and tasting her lover's orgasm.

"HINATA!" Shouting her name, Naruto grabbed Hinata's head and forced her to completely swallow his cock. Keeping her head still, Naruto came for the second time, releasing waves of semen down Hinata's throat. Even though he already ejaculated earlier, neither the pleasure nor the amount of cum declined in the slightest.

"HMM!" Hinata moaned as the taste of Naruto's cum triggered her own climax. She eagerly swallowed every drop, and let the delicious taste consume both her throat and stomach while the rest of her body shook from the hot waves of pleasure. Her mind entered heaven as she came. From head to toe, pleasure coursed through her, filling every fiber of her being with a sensation so great that even the strongest female orgasm could not compare to. Despite the presence of his enormous tool inside her, Hinata felt no discomfort or even a need for air, another ability granted to her by her new body.

Naruto too, felt the intense bliss overpower his mind, moaning loudly as he made sure Hinata gulped it all down, focusing on the wonderful tightness of her mouth. Hinata's body fluids really did a number of Naruto's stamina. Even now, despite being in the middle of his second orgasm, his amount of semen vastly surpassed anything he, or any other man, could release before. Every time he flexed the muscles in his cock, he released more cum than the entirety of a regular man's ejaculation. And he kept releasing more, spurt after spurt, for minutes straight. It was both mind-blowing and utterly addictive. The intensity of it all made the times when he touched himself seem laughably paltry in comparison.

After reaching their second climax of the day, they slowed down their movements, enjoying the gradual yet powerful vibes of their respective peaks fading away. Feeling more relaxed than before, Naruto laid back against the chair, smiling as Hinata continued to gently pump his cock in and out of her. His cock remained as hard as before, and he had no reason to say no to his girlfriend's skilled blowjob as she cleaned up his penis, making sure no semen remained. Once Hinata was certain that Naruto spunk rested completed in her belly, she made one final and tight suck with her lips, pulling herself completely off Naruto's cock with a pop.

Though Naruto immediately missed her lips on his cock, he couldn't complain when he saw Hinata come out from under the table, bright as can be. She moved Naruto's empty bowl aside to make room, and with a sensual allure that only an ultra-gorgeous bimbo like herself could do, sat her enormous ass on top on the table right next to Naruto and crossed her legs, giving him a full view of her from the side. Such a mundane action, yet erotic simply from the fact that her position allowed Naruto to see everything from her large butt and perfectly shaped legs, to the bare side of her torso, to the tantalizing sight of her bare breast with the nipple teasingly covered, and up to her cheerful face as she looked down at him.

"Hinata… you're the best." Naruto said the only thing he could think of. He wanted to say something a little more suave, but was unable to say anything than what he truly thought of her.

"Yaay, praise from Naruto-kun!" Hinata's eyes twinkled in joy as she childishly kicked her legs up and down. Any praise she received from Naruto was welcomed by her with open arms.

"So, was it good, Naruto-kun?" Hinata purred as she finished her little celebration. Naruto wasn't sure if she was referring to the food, or the blowjob. But he ultimately decided on just answering for both.

"It was awesome, all of it." He admitted. From the food to her mouth, Naruto had no complaints whatsoever. And he certainly enjoyed the close-up view of her body too. For no reason other than just wanting to, Naruto reached out and held Hinata's hand in his own. It was a pattern they had established without needed to say a single word. Every time they finished a sexual act, one of them would do a simple, romantic gesture like this just to let the other know just how much they appreciated it. Naruto held Hinata's hand as his own way of letting her know how thankful he was for everything she did. Perhaps this was how couples acted.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto felt the need to break the ice on a subject that had been on his mind for some time, "By the way, Hinata," Naruto said while admiring her curves, "What kind of abilities did that flower give you? The sexy body is one thing, but I noticed that whenever your body fluids touch me, it makes my dick bigger and more sensitive. Do you know what all of that is?"

Naruto knew that it was too late to be asking these kinds of questions now. This was something he should have brought up earlier when he saw Hinata come back to the cabin as a super sexy bimbo. After all, there was no guarantee that there wasn't some level of danger involved if he coupled with a person who had clearly changed into something never before seen. But when a man's lust was awakened, concepts like caution and foresight were thrown to the wayside.

Hinata tilted her head slightly as she went into thought for a few seconds before answering, "Hmm, I don't really know too much on what I can do. Well, to start off with, I feel extremely strong and full of energy all the time. My chakra turned pink and can do pretty amazing things. I used it to create the clothes I wore yesterday, and even this apron I'm wearing."

"No way, really?! You can make clothes just out of chakra?" Naruto gasped, amazed at the idea, while also feeling a little dumb over the fact that he never once questioned where Hinata got her sexy outfits from until now.

"Yep! I'm not even sure how it works, either. Sometimes it does things on its own, but I've been learning to control it. I don't really know how I've been doing it, but for some reason it just comes to me." Hinata's voice was carefree and innocent as she spoke. She didn't appear to be at all alarmed over her condition, and her mysterious powers. Yet it was precisely that lightheartedness that also kept Naruto calm as well. It was hard to feel worried when Hinata acted so relaxed. And of course, the mind-blowing sex was a bonus, too.

"That's… pretty cool." Naruto muttered out loud. He was about to ask something else, but then stopped when he saw Hinata move again. Seeing her sit this close to him was already a treat, but what she did next was even better. Hinata shifted from sitting to lying down on the table on her side. She had to bend her legs so her tall body could fit, but she was able to do it. She lied down and gave Naruto a teasing smile as she inched closer, using her arm to slightly prop her head up. Naruto gulped as his vision become covered by his massive girlfriend, able to see every detail of her tan figure. Her enormous breasts were just about ready to burst out of her pink apron, and the cloth only just barely covered her vagina. He felt an overwhelming urge to touch the beauty before him.

Hinata, however, continued the conversation like nothing happened, "The truth is, Naruto-kun, I didn't know that I was making you bigger as well. I always thought your tasty cock was massive from the beginning."

Naruto, keeping his gaze on Hinata's tits, responded, "Ah, heh heh. I wish I always that big, but no, my penis was about six inches big before we started all this. But it's both longer and fatter, and more sensitive too. I think it's probably at ten inches now."

"Hmm, so big." Hinata rubbed her legs together, feeling her pussy become moist at the mere thought of Naruto's penis. "And yummy, too! I could survive on just your delicious cum all day, Naruto-kun. I'm not even hungry anymore since you fed me my breakfast."

Naruto couldn't help but be turned on by that. The thought of sustaining his lover purely on his semen was a filthy idea, but also a very hot one.

"Eh, heh heh," Naruto laughed a little sheepishly. But as he admired Hinata's body, he noticed that he was already feeling energized again. Listening to her cute voice and seeing her hot figure was making Naruto ready for another round. Naruto knew that this wasn't natural for him either. It seemed that Hinata wasn't the only one who had gained a boost in stamina. Looking at Hinata, Naruto noticed that she was starting to get excited too. He could feel the increasing heat coming from her body, and the way her legs rubbed together, along with her very slight moans, indicated signs of arousal.

"So…" Naruto said, "is there anything else your body can do?"

"Would you like to find out?" Hinata asked seductively.

They both shared a smirk. Their thoughts in sync, Naruto and Hinata left the table at the same time, each moving to the living room. If not for Hinata's extremely erotic beauty, their behaviors could easily be seen as just a giddy, wholesome couple wanting to cuddle and play, but their nudity exposed their true intentions.

"Naruto-kun, what do you want to try next?" Hinata had her hands on her hips, while slowly dissolving her apron away. She knew what was coming, and was more than ready for it.

Naruto had plenty of ideas he was eager to try out. There was nothing else in his mind other than Hinata. Everything he thought of, everything he was, began and ended with Hinata. He had no other plans, no other goals in mind for today, or even the rest of the trip. He just wanted to have sex with the gorgeous bombshell beauty standing before him forever. Was this an influence from the Rose Lips? Or was it because of his love for her? Or perhaps both? Either way, Naruto didn't care.

"Let's take a shower first." Naruto decided, licking his lips as he saw Hinata's bare breasts revealed as her apron fully vanished. "Then we can try out everything."

Hinata leaned forward towards him, "Your wish is my command, Naruto-kun." Their lips met in a kiss.

It was on that moment that their paradise truly began. Everything they had, all of their inner desires, feelings, and dreams, were laid bare with nothing more to hide. They experienced their first taste of what the rest of their days would be like, and both of them accepted it completely. Naruto wanted to ravage and mercilessly pound the gorgeous bimbo, and Hinata wanted to submit and receive all of his love and lust with her body. They had become the perfect couple.

Their time in the shower was every bit as sexual as they expected. Thankfully, the rooms in the cabin were built with very high-rise ceilings, allowing Hinata to fit in each one without much trouble, though she generally had to bend to get past the doorframes. The shower head was a little too short to reach her head, but it wasn't a big deal. For the first few minutes, they innocently scrubbed each other clean, lathering their bodies with soap. However, it quickly took a lewd turn as Naruto's hands went from simple rubs to forceful groping. He explored every inch of Hinata's body, taking extra care to squeeze her enormous tits and play with her jiggling butt, earning plenty of pleased moans from Hinata. Eventually they couldn't wait anymore, and their shower ended with Hinata pressed forward into the shower wall, her tits molded against the surface as Naruto pounded her pussy from behind.

Once they got out, they didn't even bother to dry up. They exited the bathroom, only for Hinata to practically pounce on Naruto, furiously kissing him. Hinata took care to place him on the wooden floor, while still keeping her lips locked against his, preventing any form of escape. Once Naruto was out of breath, Hinata took the opportunity to force his cock into her vagina, and rode on top of him like crazy. She held her hands behind her head while squatting repeatedly on Naruto's cock, slamming him into the ground. Her moans refused to stop as she felt the immense pleasure of his cock filling her up to max every time she dropped her hips, and Naruto loved the view of his girlfriend riding him, watching her tits bounce and taking in the wonderful sound of their bodies smacking together. He did not feel discomfort or pain from her weight dropping onto him. On the contrary, he loved the feeling of his tall, horny slut riding on top of him over and over. Their voices reached a raging crescendo as they came.

They continued to have furious sex for hours on end. They did it in every room and in every position they could think of. Hinata laid upon the bed on her back with her head hanging over the edge as Naruto skullfucked her. In the guest room, Hinata had her hands against the walls as she lifted up one of her legs in a split, while Naruto ravished her pussy, gripping onto her large thigh for balance. In the living room, Naruto sat on top of Hinata, fucking her breasts, loving the feeling of his cock being completely engulfed between her soft cushions until the moment where he came all over Hinata's face. Later he did the same again, only this time with her butt cheeks, repeatedly hotdogging his cock between her ass until he released semen on her back. In the doorway, Naruto pushed Hinata so she was on all fours, ramming his cock into her ass. Their lust was endless. Sweat poured down their bodies as they fucked nonstop, and the flowery smell of Hinata's sweat filled the cabin. After the third hour or so, they wordlessly decided to turn it into a contest, wanting to see how long they could keep having sex. Before, three orgasms were all it took to tire Naruto out, but now he came at least a dozen times, and counting. Hinata, however, proved to be even more resilient than him. It got to the point where she was cumming multiple times per session, yet she showed nothing but eagerness to keep going. No matter how hard Naruto pounded her, no matter how rough, she loved it all. Even simply rubbing his cock between her breasts and butt was enough to make her cum. She wanted Naruto badly, and would not stop for anything.

Whenever they finished with one position, they would usually take a small moment to express their love for each other, or to kiss for a few minutes before their desires arose again. It had almost become like a battle between them. Naruto would start by holding Hinata down in some variation while thrusting his cock into one of her holes. Then when he came, they'd take a small break, only for Hinata to counterattack by pushing him down several feet towards another part of the room and driving them both to orgasm using a different part of her body each time, then Naruto would force her down again, repeating the pattern. Eventually, Hinata's body was covered with Naruto's semen once all her holes became full, but that did not deter her. Even while having sex, she took every moment to scoop up every drop of white on her skin and slurped it up with her tongue, doing her best to keep herself clean.

Hours passed into the evening. Though Naruto started to feel the exhaustion coming, he was far from done yet. In fact, just to drive that point home, while also driving his cock into Hinata's ass at the same time, he had an idea. Their current position was perfect for it, where Naruto was on the ground, holding Hinata's body above him while slamming into her butt. With an evil smirk, and he put plan into motion.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Several puffs of smoke appeared as no less than five Naruto shadow clones appeared, each just as naked as the original, and just as hard.

"Ohmigod! More Naruto-kuns!" Hinata shouted happily through labored breath. Even before her transformation, getting gangbanged by Naruto clones was a secret fantasy of hers, and seeing multiple Narutos surrounding her with obvious naughty intentions was a dream come true.

"That's right, you fucktoy. More cocks to fuck you in all your slutty holes. You better… accept them all!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he struggled to speak, trying his best to maintain composure while Hinata's ass clenched around him.

"Heehee yay~! Thank you, Naruto-kun! I love you so-OOOOFPH" she wasn't able to finish as one clone silenced her with his cock. It didn't take long for the remaining clones to surround her, with one entering her pussy, while another clone sat on her torso to titfuck her and play with her nipples. The other two clones sat near Hinata's arms, and the bimbo, realizing what they wanted, grabbed each of their cocks and jerked them off.

Hinata orgasmed in a mere thirty seconds after the gangbang started. Yet she showed off some incredible coordination, able to enjoy her orgasm, while still flawlessly sucking, jerking off, and flexing her holes for all of the Naruto's violating her. Pink chakra flowed from her hands and onto the dicks she held. When the chakra touched the clones, it turned into a colorless lubricant that made it easier for her to perform her double handjob.

Even with her mouth full, Hinata's moans became ferocious and needy. Her gangbang greatly surpassed even her wildest expectations thanks to her sextoy of a body. She had essentially turned into one giant erogenous zone. There wasn't a single place Naruto touched that didn't drive her up the wall with pleasure. She already came once since the group sex started, but it didn't take long for her to cum a second time right as the first one faded. The same happened for her third orgasm, and her fourth.

Her constant climaxes caused her muscles to squeeze tightly on the three Narutos stuffing her body, and her body heat and relentless bouncing were causing the other three clones on her tits and hands to lose control. The sped up their thrusts, each Naruto feeling their own orgasms coming, and soon they hit their peaks all at once.

Hinata came a fifth time as the heat, smell, and taste of Naruto's cum consumed her entire being. She had never felt so full before. It was incredible. A strange pressure grew in both her belly and womb which felt warm and fuzzy, and she quickly realized that they were expanding greatly. With each Naruto deep in each hole, her already overstuffed mouth, pussy and ass received a new load of cum, much of which came squishing out onto the floor, and her cheeks became inflated with semen. But a lot of it stayed inside her, and the result was a rapidly growing bulge on her belly. It started off small, but rose at an extremely fast rate. It eventually reached the point where she appeared nine months pregnant with a child, or perhaps two children, no, three!

 _'AAAHH, I'M SO FULL! MORE! MORE! MORE!'_ Hinata screamed in her mind. She felt no pain at all. In fact, she loved the feeling of her inflating belly, and demanded more. Soon, her golden-bronze skin became covered in white as the Naruto in her tits, along with the Narutos she jerked off, sprayed semen all over her breasts, and belly. Her crossed and rolled up eyes showed just how much she enjoyed every second of it.

The clones who saw her expanding belly watched in awe of it, and had already made the decision that they were going to do this a lot more from now on. Once they fully emptied themselves inside her, each Naruto pulled their long, hard cocks out. And the moment they did, rivers of white came pouring out of Hinata's mouth, ass, and pussy. All spent, the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, one after the other, eventually leaving just the original as he crawled out from under the climaxing bimbo.

"Wow…" was all Naruto could say as he admired his handiwork. The memories and experiences of his clones came rushing back, making him able to remember the feeling of sexing up every part of Hinata's body. But more important than that was watching his girlfriend writhe in ecstasy.

Hinata was broken. Her eyes rolled up to the point that only the whites were visible. Her tongue hung out while wearing a delirious smile, occasionally expelling a load of cum from her mouth. Her hands moved towards her belly, rubbing all over it with an almost motherly quality. Her body kept twitching and spasming in a never-ending orgasm. She arched her back constantly with each wave of pleasure that hit her, and her voice was nothing more than a mix of moans and wet gurgles as semen kept pouring out. If it was possible to drive a person insane with pleasure, then Naruto had certainly done it.

"Ah.. hah hah… guess I… overdid a bit, huh?" Naruto chuckled weakly, feeling the tiredness of his shadow clones hitting him at once. Hinata didn't respond, still twisting and spasming from her endless climax. Because they had been having such wild sex for the entire day, Naruto had full confidence that Hinata wasn't in any danger. At this point, he had plenty of first-hand experience with the sheer resilience of Hinata's new body, and knew she would be okay. Likewise, the knowledge that he had pleased his girlfriend to the point of driving her mad was a nice boost to his ego.

"Eh?" Naruto would have enjoyed the situation longer, but then noticed an odd phenomenon happening. Hinata's entire body began to glow with a bright pink aura. For a few seconds, Naruto did not know what was happening, but then he noticed the massive bulge that was Hinata's packed stomach started to deflate at an extremely fast rate.

"Whoa, Hinata, what's happening?!" It wasn't just her body that was changing either. Naruto sensed Hinata's chakra reserves shooting up. Naruto's mouth fell open as he realized. She was absorbing it! She was converting his body fluids into chakra and using it as her own. Suddenly, the reason for her never-ending stamina made sense. Just what on earth was she capable of?! If not for the fact that Hinata was a horny bimbo who just wanted to have sex all day, she would be a monster on the battlefield.

As Hinata's belly shrank, her sanity returned. Whereas before she was manic and dazed, now she returned to calm, no longer twitching as violently, and regaining control of her motor functions.

"MMmmmm, delicious." Hinata purred after she swallowed the remaining fluid in her mouth. She quickly returned to normal after her stomach fully deflated, while also regaining its toned appearance with not a single stretch mark.

"Hinata, you're okay? Wait a minute, h-how did you do that?!" Naruto asked frantically, not expecting Hinata to recover so quickly. One moment she was flailing on the ground like a maniac, and the next she was herself again, just like that.

"That was wonderful Naruto-kun, let's do it again." Hinata ignored his confusion, instead wearing an expression filled with lust as she got up on all fours and slowly crawled towards Naruto. She was energetic, and ready for more.

Naruto on the other hand, was starting to feel a bit of fear from his insatiable girlfriend. If this kept up, Naruto worried he might dry up. "A-already? Uhh, H-Hinata. M-maybe we should take a break. I mean, we've been doing it all day and-"

"But you're still so hard, Naruto-kuuun~"

Naruto's eyes darted down to his crotch. She was right. Even now, Naruto's dick was rock hard and pulsating with need. The priceless look on Naruto's face made Hinata giggle.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you know exactly how to treat a sex slave. But it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one who felt good. Hee hee hee." Hinata's body glowed pink again as she giggled seductively. Hinata could have easily just stayed put and let her orgasm play out, but her desire to put Naruto's feelings above hers made her inner powers awaken just so she could hurry and make her next move. Hinata stood up straight, and with a smile that was almost evil, caused her body to shoot out dozens of streams of chakra that took the form of wispy pink vapor. The pink chakra flew towards several different parts of the room, growing and changing shape. As the vapor increased in volume, the shapes they took started to look familiar.

 _'Uh oh,'_ Naruto's heart sank, and his cock rose.

Naruto, the master of the shadow clone jutsu, had met his match.

He gasped in both arousal and horror as he saw the numerous streams of pink chakra form into dozens of Hinata clones. Bimbos filled his entire field of vision, all of them perfect clones of Hinata, just as beautiful, voluptuous, and naked as the original. It was hot, extremely hot.

Hinata spoke as the pink glow around her faded. "My turn now, Naruto-kun. You're not getting any sleep tonight, fufufu…" Every Hinata tittered as they all took slow steps towards the lone boy, cornering him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, how… HOW?!" Naruto demanded to know how Hinata somehow created a bunch of clones out of nowhere, and how she learned such a technique in the first place.

"I dunno." She said innocently in response, still closing the distance between them.

Naruto freaked as he did his best not to stare at their bouncing tits. If this was to be the day that Naruto died of sex, he would die happy. Falling back on his bottom, he scrambled backward against the wall, trying to make an escape. Hinata could look intimidating whenever she acted confident because of her height and sexy figure, and having these many clones amplified the effect. But while Naruto's face was fearful, his throbbing cock revealed his true feelings. Several of the horny bimbos licked their glittering lips as they watched his tasty cock. They gazed at him with so much desire that they looked ready to suck his very soul out of him.

But what Hinata didn't realize was that cornered animals tended to fight back.

"OOOOOOHHH!" Naruto suddenly shouted with fire in his eyes. "Screw this! I ain't going down that easy!" Naruto decided to throw caution to the wind. What was he so scared of? He was Naruto Uzumaki! And Naruto Uzumaki doesn't back down from a challenge. Naruto Uzumaki doesn't lose! As he mentally pumped himself up, the red chakra of the nine tails surged through his body. Naruto utilized his demonic trump card, feeling his lost stamina return to him.

"Get ready, Hinata!" Naruto shouted with a confident grin, forming his favorite hand seal.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In retrospect, it was a good thing Kakashi sent them to a place where they would have the whole place to themselves, far away from other people. If there had been other people, they'd never be able to sleep. Because for the next few hours, in that lone cabin in the woods, took place one of the most frenzied, raging, and lustful orgies in history. In every single room of the cabin, outside on the balcony, and even on the roof, dozens of Naruto and Hinata clones engaged in the most crazed sex imaginable. The sounds of their moans and screams could be heard for miles. They knew they would not be disturbed, and thus held nothing back.

Young men and tall, slutty bimbos relentlessly fucked in every corner of the house, in every position and using every body part. Blowjobs, titfucks, anal, vaginal, intercrural, and more. In the halls, Naruto shadow clones pounded into the asses of several bimbos as they held their dainty hands against the walls to keep balance.

In the kitchen, Hinata's clones dominated, many of them holding down Naruto's clones while deep-throating their massive cocks.

"Hmmmff!" a Naruto clone muffled as he was trapped. Two bimbos held him upside down. One bimbo was sitting down while having her arms wrapped around the shadow clone's torso, and resting his head on her lap. While doing so, she dove her tongue into Naruto's anus, giving him a lavish rimjob.

 _'Hmm, Naruto-kun's flavor'_ she moaned as she enjoyed the flavor of her boyfriend, no matter what part of him it was. Meanwhile, the second bimbo sat her fat ass on top of the same shadow clone, forcing him to eat her pussy out while she sucked his cock. The Naruto clone helplessly kicked his legs as he moaned into the bimbo's pussy, enjoying the sensation of the massive cheeks on his face, four enormous breasts pinning him from both sides, the tongue and lips draining his cock, and even the wet tongue diving inside his anus, a feeling which was new yet pleasurable all the same. He expressed his satisfaction by gifting the two bimbos with a heavy load of semen.

While several other pairs in the kitchen resorted to furious oral play, one bimbo decided to use her feet to pleasure her man.

"Fufu, Naruto-kun, do my feetsies feel good?" she giggled as she held a Naruto shadow clone tightly against her, burying his head in her breasts. She had her legs wrapped around Naruto's hips, and her feet went to town on the large, hard cock. Her strange chakra had already covered both her feet and the clone's cock in oil, thus allowing Hinata to rapidly pump her feet up and down the cock as much as she wanted. She loved the feeling of the hard rod against her soles, and she took every chance to press her heels against it and squeeze the cock head in between her toes.

"Ahh, uff, Hinapph-" Naruto muffled, having difficulty seeing and speaking through the tits wrapped around his head, feebly struggling against Hinata's superior strength. He had no way of stopping the sensual feet massaging his penis, and the increased sensitivity from her special oil made his brain fully experience every individual toe to its fullest. He gradually lost control of his body as he couldn't handle how good it felt to constantly feel those heavenly feet massaging his cock from the tip to the base. It only took a minute more for him to expel his white, milky load.

In the two bedrooms, the atmosphere was more romantic, with several Naruto/Hinata pairs having gentle sex in the missionary position while other pairs lovingly made out on the floor.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun! Harder! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Hinata moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's long cock pound her womb again and again. The Naruto/Hinata pair on the bed had sex in the same way as they did during their first time, with Hinata wrapping her arms and legs around Naruto while he repeatedly thrusted inside of her.

"Ahh! Ooh! I love sex! I love sex so much! I love you Naruto-kun! Oooh, I'm cumming, I'm cumming… OOOOOOOHHHHH!" she screamed as she tightly squeezed Naruto against her chest, clamping her vagina muscles down on Naruto's cock as he came with her, milking him for every drop he had.

"Mf… *kiss* ohm… *chu* mmm *kiss*"

Several pairs mashed their lips against each other as they poured all their feelings into passionate kisses. Each pair made out in a variety of positions. One where Hinata had pinned Naruto against the wall, forcing her large lips against his. Another which was the exact opposite, where Naruto had Hinata pinned and claimed her lips for himself. A third couple gently embraced each other as they laid on the floor, slowly dancing their tongues together. A similar pattern was present in the second bedroom, and also the bathroom.

In the balcony, Naruto clones outnumbered the Hinata bimbos, causing each Hinata to be forcefully gangbanged and filled with cum.

"GHK! GLUK! GUK! GLUK!" deep, guttural moans filled the evening air as the multiple bimbos in the balcony had their throats ravaged by large, ten-inch cocks. The half-dozen bimbos were severely outnumbered by Naruto clones, and every single one had all their holes filled, and the shadow clones held nothing back as they savagely fucked them as hard as possible. Each Hinata's belly was already bloated with cum, making them all appear pregnant, but their fucking did not stop, and the shadow clones showed every intention of having plenty more to give.

 _'Cum, cocks, cum, tasty cocks, yummy cum,'_ the fucked silly bimbos could only mindlessly chant into their empty heads as the semen-filled bellies drove their senses haywire. The pleasure brought from the semen inside their bodies sent all of them into a never-ending orgasm that went on for several minutes, and soon to be many more. Their muscles automatically tightened and squeezed the cocks piercing into them, doing everything possible to wring out more milk.

Their efforts were successful as the shadow clones let out frenzied grunts as they simultaneously hit yet another orgasm, flooding their respective sluts with more cum.

"HMMMMMPPH!" the bimbos moaned as their nonstop orgasms doubled in strength, and their already bloated bellies grew even more. The bellies grew to the point that they expanded in width past their bimbo's shoulders, turning into an appearance that made them seem pregnant with nearly a dozen children. However, the moment they finished cumming, the Naruto clones resumed their thrusting again. They weren't finished yet. They still have plenty left in them. They fucked the already-insane bimbos even more, ready to fill up their bellies again, and they would soon do just that, inflating the tanned bellies to the point that they eventually surpassed the size of the Hinatas' own bodies.

Outside the cabin, some of the clones had apparently turned it into a game. A game where the Hinata team would chase the Naruto team to see how long they could run before being tackled to the ground and fucked. The Hinata team, thanks to their long legs and great strength, had the clear advantage, as one clone learned the hard way.

"Teeheeheeheehee, I'm gonna getcha, Naruto-kuuun!" one Hinata laughed as she chased a Naruto clone.

 _'Damn, she's fast!'_ Naruto panicked as he looked behind him. Naruto was already putting all of his strength into running, yet Hinata rapidly decreased the distance between them like it was nothing at all. Hinata had a joyful expression as she dashed towards him, her breasts slapping together like crazy, which was rather distracting.

Naruto, realizing that he had no way to outrun her, decided to go vertical. He put all his power into a large jump, and leaped so high that he reached the top of a tree in one go.

However…

"Hee hee," the very moment Naruto's feet touched the top branch, Hinata landed next to him on that same branch right at the same time.

 _'Holy shit!'_ Naruto freaked out, both at the fact that she caught up so quickly, but also the predatory look on her face. Her face showed pure hunger, and a readiness to drain him dry.

 _'Not like this!'_ Naruto flared up with his fully mastered ninetails chakra that covered his body in a bright yellow, fiery cloak covered in the markings of the Sage of Six Paths. increasing his speed more than tenfold. Not wanting to be caught so easily, he dashed down the tree as fast as he could. He moved so fast that he became a blur, jumping down the tree in a mere second, then sprinting as far away from Hinata as he could.

"Wha-?"

To his utter shock, he noticed a flash of pink rush right by him. Then he saw Hinata right in front of him, covered in a glowing bright pink-colored chakra cloak that mirrored his own. It was just like his mastered ninetailed chakra mode, only with wispy smoke instead of flames at the edges, and swirling heart-shaped marks rather than the hard edges of his own. Hinata outran him. She outran the ninetails jinchuuirki, using a power that was just like it, yet even more powerful.

"GOTCHA!" Hinata cheered happily as she caught Naruto tightly with her arms, smothering the shadow clone into her tits.

 _'I'm no match for her'_ was all Naruto could think as he found himself unable to free himself from Hinata's grip, feeling her shiny rose charka surround his body, which made him feel oddly cheerful. His ninetailed chakra allowed him to sense emotions, and from Hinata he felt crushing, overwhelming lust. He had questions on how she was able to both mimic and use his ability, but the softness of her breasts against his head made him prioritize better things. With a smile, he surrendered, and allowed the bimbo to have her way with him. This eventually led to her riding on top of his erect cock like a wild beast, much to both of their pleasure. The other Narutos who tried to run away from the Hinata clones outside met a similar fate.

The living room was the most chaotic of all, where the clones and bimbos were in a war to see who could please the other the most. Bodies were strewn through the room, with each side striving for dominance in uneven numbers. Some Naruto clones ended up having two Hinatas on their cock and face, forced to eat the bimbo's vagina out while releasing semen in the other. In other cases, the numbers reversed, and several bimbos were spit roasted by massive cocks pushing into their pussy and mouth at the same time.

What stood out the most were the wild expressions on each Hinata's face. Any Hinata that didn't have their mouth full of cock had crazed smiles and frenzied eyes. She was in her element. This was what any bimbo lived for: sex, sex, and more sex. She had no thoughts about ninjas or responsibilities or any nonsense like that. Her mind only focused on rampant, non-stop fucking. Nothing else mattered other than this. Nothing else other than him.

The original Naruto and Hinata were here, and Hinata had the upper hand. The original Naruto, ironically, ended up more outnumbered than any of his clones. He tried to tackle one of the Hinatas while she wasn't looking, but then got ambushed by the original Hinata sneaking behind and grabbing him. Forced to the ground, Naruto became covered head to toe by no less than ten bimbos. The original Hinata sat on his face, pressing her huge ass against him. Two other Hinatas licked and sucked all over his chest and nipples. Two more seized his hands by stuffing them into their tits and rubbing their soft pillows up and down on them. Another two did the same for his feet, but instead flexing their butt cheeks around them. And lastly, three bimbos tended to his cock and balls, with one squatting on top of his cock, forcing her tight vagina on to his manhood again and again, while the last two bimbos sucked on his balls, slathering them with saliva while gently closing their lips around them.

Despite his earlier boasting, the pleasure overwhelmed Naruto, and he submissively gave in to Hinata, diving his tongue into her pussy (which also tasted sweet) and asshole as much as he could. His face became slick with both oil and Hinata's wet pussy. His nipples tickled with pleasure as two bimbos rapidly licked each one while massaging his torso with their soft hands. His hands and feet felt hot as they were completely buried between the tits and asscheeks of the bimbos trapping his limbs. They squeezed around them so tightly that Naruto couldn't pull his hands or feet out, and that knowledge only made it sexier. Then of course, he couldn't forget the bliss coming from his cock as he felt the combination of Hinata's velvet insides squeeze his cock and the feeling of her soft hips slamming on top of him, and lastly, the sensitive tingling of his balls as he felt Hinata's soft lips sucking on them. He came multiple times, giving her all the semen she wanted.

The smell of cum and flowers permeated the entire cabin as the orgy went on for hours deep into the black of night. Powered by the nine tails, Naruto's clones were able to cum again and again, offering plenty of warm milk to their sexy lovers. The total number of orgasms they experienced easily reached the hundreds, perhaps more. As time went on, the clones disappeared one after another. Hinata definitely had the advantage, as her 'army' decreased at a slower rate, and they used their numerical advantage to make the remaining Naruto clones cum harder and faster. But within the final hour, any competitive urges had faded, instead changing into a calmer, sweeter atmosphere where they simply wanted to enjoy the last moments of their orgy to the fullest.

And soon, the final shadow clone faded. The original Naruto was the only one left, held in the original Hinata's arms while her last clone tenderly sucked his cock. Hinata had plenty of energy to create more, but she could sense Naruto's fatigue, and kept her numbers low. She stroked Naruto's hair, letting him recover.

"Heh heh, guess you won, huh?" Naruto chuckled, finding it hard to move. There was no negativity between them, just their love.

Hinata giggled back, "You made me cum a lot more Naruto-kun, so I think you're the winner."

"Nah, you outlasted me. You won fair and square, but I'll get you tomorrow." Though he was competitive, Naruto was no sore loser, especially when his opponent was Hinata. Naruto could have easily won just by ordering Hinata to give up. Naruto's orders took priority over everything, and Hinata would have happily surrendered in an instant if Naruto demanded it, but where was the fun in that?

"Tomorrow? You want to do this again?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah I do!" Naruto exclaimed immediately. "A whole day of sex followed by a clone orgy. Today was fucking fantastic. Hinata, let's just keep having sex from now on. At first, I wasn't sure if having so much sex was a good thing, but after today, screw it. Let's do it all day again tomorrow, no, the whole trip!"

Hinata squealed happily, as if she were a child promised ice cream from her parent. "Yaay! I'm so happy Naruto-kun! I can't wait."

"Yeah, but… let's call it for today. I think I only got one more shot left in me." Naruto grunted in pleasure, as the clone was still sucking his cock.

Seeing Naruto's lethargy gave Hinata an idea. "Here Naruto-kun, I can make you feel better." Hinata grabbed one of her large breasts, and held it at Naruto's lips.

"Eh? Hinat-pff" Naruto couldn't finish as her nipple entered his mouth. Naruto didn't know what it was, perhaps instinct, but the moment his tongue touched her nipple, Naruto felt an overwhelming need to suck on it. And he did. His protests were silenced as his lips closed over Hinata's nipple, and he sucked on it.

"Ahh…" Hinata moaned as Naruto suckled on her breast. As he did, Hinata's breasts glowed pink for a few seconds.

"Hm!" Naruto flinched in surprise. Once Hinata's tits stopped glowing, he suddenly felt a warm, sweet fluid enter his mouth. He realized right away what it was. Hinata was lactating!

 _'Oh god… it tastes… so good,'_ Naruto thought as Hinata's sweet milk filled his mouth. It was delicious. The flavor was a mixture of strawberries and frosting, similar to her saliva but thicker, stronger, and incredibly warm to the touch. Feeling his inhibitions fade, Naruto cheeks caved as he sucked her nipple hard, draining her milk. The warmth of her milk filled Naruto's stomach and washed through his entire body, relieving the tension from his muscles.

"Ooh, that's it, Naruto-kun. Drink up. You can have as much milk as you want." Hinata cooed at him, holding his head gently like a mother.

Naruto felt his thoughts fade away, leaving him with a relaxing warmth. He loved the taste of her milk, and couldn't stop from drinking it endlessly. He closed his eyes, and focused entirely on both the flavor, and the pleasure in his cock as Hinata's clone continued to blow him. His lack of resistance coupled with the large size difference between them made Naruto feel like a child feeding from his mother. But, having lost his mother long ago, Naruto found that he enjoyed the feeling. He gave himself entirely to Hinata, letting her do whatever she wanted.

After several minutes of non-stop breastfeeding, Naruto's body jerked as he hit his orgasm. Still sucking, he released his final load of cum into the clone's mouth, who made sure to swallow every drop. Fully satisfied, the last clone vanished into pink vapor that re-entered the original's body, leaving just the two of them left.

Naruto was fully spent. His body went limp and his penis softened, yet his lips kept sucking on Hinata's breast, draining every drop of milk he could. Just like yesterday, Hinata carried Naruto off to bed, though with Naruto feeding from her the entire time. Entering the bedroom, Hinata went under the covers while holding Naruto. As she did so, Naruto slipped away from her breast for a few seconds. He was about to say something, but Hinata held his head, and guided it towards her other breast. Naruto didn't resist as her second nipple entered his mouth, and he sucked on it without a word.

"Sleep tight, Naruto-kun. I love you." Hinata whispered as she stroked Naruto's head, cuddling him in bed. Naruto let out a slight noise, but his lips didn't part from her nipple. From then on, Hinata spent the remainder of the night massaging and holding Naruto until her warm milk put him to sleep, soon joining him after. And as their minds faded into the world of dreams, the only thing either of them thought about was how they couldn't wait until tomorrow, when they would do it all over again.

 ** _Author's Note: I have the story fully written, and I just need to finish proofreading. The next chapter will be the last one, as I always intended to keep this story relatively short. Thank you to all those who enjoyed it._**


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

All good things eventually come to an end, but so long as the journey was worthwhile, then one can move on without regrets.

That was what Naruto thought to himself as he and Hinata packed up their things. After two long, wonderful, blissful, and sex-filled weeks, their vacation had come to an end, and they had to return home. Though they were disappointed at the idea of no longer having a place to themselves, their minds were full of plans for the future.

There was no doubt in either's mind. They were hopelessly in love, and had every intention on getting married as soon as possible. They weren't even going to wait. Naruto decided that the very moment they got back home, they'd find a place to get married and make it official. And afterwards, Naruto planned on using the money he gained from his heroic deeds during the war and buy out the cabin to be their home. Then they'd forever have a private place where they can live, eat, and have raunchy, passionate sex all day long.

To say they had become sex-crazed would be an understatement. Literally every day of their two weeks together was near non-stop sex from day to night. They'd take small breaks here and there to eat, use the hot tub, watch the view from the balcony, or perhaps even take a walk outside, but it always ended with hours upon hours of rampant fucking. And at night, they'd have a mass clone orgy, screwing each other's brains out until one of them, usually Naruto, passed out. Ever since mastering her clone technique, Hinata used it to the fullest, not only making sure that Naruto always had a sexy bimbo slave to use at his leisure, but also to be in the kitchen to keep his belly full with three hearty meals a day. And as a bonus, her clones made sure that she never missed gifting Naruto his morning blowjob again. Hinata did not exaggerate. She truly saw herself as Naruto's lover, slave, and property, and dedicated her entire existence to keep a smile on his face, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

But just as Hinata obsessed with him, Naruto in many ways gained an equally powerful obsession for her. Always a needy boy from his youth, Naruto longed for love and attention, and Hinata gave it to him in spades. Naruto couldn't resist her charm nor her body, and he fell in love just as hard as she did. Hinata was on his mind at all times, and he cherished every second, no longer able to imagine a world where she wasn't the center of it. Even his dream of being Hokage faded into the distance. He only wanted the position to be acknowledged and to gain peace, and he had already obtained both, so what was the point anymore? Being Hokage at this point just meant paperwork and politics, and that would take precious time away from his soon-to-be wife. Nah, he'd leave that stuff up to Kakashi and whoever came next. He didn't need that stress anymore. He just needed her.

Naruto smiled as he reminisced over the past two weeks. Even though he planned on coming back, he was going to miss this place. He'd miss the view from the balcony as he pounded Hinata from behind, or the beautiful area near the river where Hinata rode on top of his cock, or watching the stars from the hot tub while Hinata blew him from under the water, or that spot at the top of the highest mountain where he saw the entire forest while titfucking Hinata, or that one time where he finally got the upper hand on Hinata during their nightly clone orgies, and turned both her and several of her clones into drooling messes as he gangbanged all of them and inflated their bellies with semen. The satisfying sight of a half-dozen bimbos spasming on the ground for hours with bulging stomachs would be forever burned into his memory.

One of Naruto's favorite activities during those two weeks was taking advantage of Hinata's ability to lactate. All he drank during the mission was Hinata's warm, sweet milk. He loved spending each morning going to the kitchen and making his own glass of milk. He did this not by simply pouring a glass from a carton. That would be boring. But rather he did it by making Hinata bend over the table, then milking her tits like a cow as he filled up his glass with pink-colored milk. He loved hearing Hinata's voice as he milked his cow.

"Moooooo… Moooo… Moooooooo!"

She even took the time to create her own set of clothes for it, creating a bikini patterned like a cow's body, though with pink spots instead of the usual black. Outside of breakfast though, he often spent moments post-coitus to drink milk right from the source, breastfeeding from Hinata in order to recharge his stamina after each bout of extreme sex.

Just thinking about this really made Naruto want to delay the return home and spend another few days here, but he resisted the temptation. After all he still wanted to get married in Konoha, while also introducing Hinata to his friends. He was surprisingly unconcerned about how the others would react when they saw Hinata's new form. They'd freak out no doubt, but Naruto didn't worry. They would just have to deal with it. Naruto wasn't giving Hinata up, and he certainly wasn't going to let her get "cured" of her transformed body either, not like they'd be able to find one anyway.

"Gh! Hey! Ha ha," Naruto laughed as his thoughts were cut off by a massive butt pressing against his face.

"Hee hee, you're mine now, Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled playfully, rubbing her bare butt against Naruto's face. This was a common occurrence during downtime. The two lovebirds often engaged in play wrestling, trying to see who could get the upper hand. Hinata usually won due to her superior size, but Naruto won a few times too.

Naruto kept laughing as he tried to push the large cheeks back. "Hey Hinata. We're supposed to be leaving, remember?"

"Well, you're going to have to beat me first. If you can't we're staying here." Hinata challenged him as she tried to bury Naruto's face in her ass.

"Alright then, you're on!" Naruto accepted. It was hardly the time to fool around, but Naruto and Hinata had developed a carefree attitude over the weeks, and no longer sweated the small details. If Hinata wanted a fight, she'd get it. Grabbing fistfuls of her butt cheeks, Naruto pushed her back hard. Hinata was incredibly strong, so he had to put a lot of strength in his arms just to get her back, and he was achieving only moderate success at most.

However, by doing so he fell into Hinata's trap. Using her vaporous chakra, she created a sheen of clear, oil-like liquid on her butt. The friction of her skin decreased sharply, causing Naruto to slip.

"Ga-UFF" Because he put so much effort pushing forward, his hands slipping caused him to fall face-first into Hinata's ass, burying himself deep between her crack. Hinata, taking advantage, quickly flexed her cheeks to trap his head, then slammed him against the bed, sitting on him.

"Gotcha, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said triumphantly, rubbing her butt forcefully all over Naruto's face, enjoying both the feeling of smothering him and the pleasure on her sensitive skin. Naruto tried to fight back by pushing her off, but Hinata reacted by grabbing Naruto's hands to keep him trapped, her superior power making it impossible for Naruto to free his hands.

"HMMMPPH!" Naruto's muffled voice came out as he used his legs to try to pull himself away.

 _'Dammit! I won't lose again!'_ Naruto shouted in his head as his legs pushed himself upward with all his might. His record against Hinata was already bad enough with his 12 wins to her 47, and he wasn't going to fail again. He was actually making a comeback, able to use his legs to push his upper body upward.

But Hinata was prepared. Ejecting pink chakra from her body, she generated two clones. The first clone appeared right behind Naruto with her back facing him, and the other at Naruto's feet.

 _'What the-'_ Naruto suddenly felt another butt press against his head, this time from behind him. His access to air became completely cut off as two giant asses buried his head between them from both sides. The sudden attack stole Naruto's momentum, causing him to lose balance as his senses became full of bimbo butt. The second clone took the opportunity to remove Naruto's underwear, then sitting on his crotch, furiously hotdogging his growing cock between her butt cheeks. She also took Naruto's legs in each hand, preventing him from using his limbs. Each clone had used their chakra to cover their bodies in the oil-like substance, thus they had become very slick to the touch, which only made the pleasure all the greater.

The fight began to leave Naruto's body as the pleasure overpowered him. The feeling of the large asses against his head and cock was both amazing and incredibly erotic. Already his cock reached full mast, and it wouldn't be long until he gifted the victor with his cum. Because his hands were seized, he could not form any hand signs to use any techniques, and the pleasure brought by Hinata's bodies made concentration difficult. Looks like Hinata's record was going to rise to 48 in a few minutes.

Or at least, that's what she thought. The three Hinatas gasped as they suddenly found themselves surrounded by Naruto clones in the blink of an eye.

"Huh? Where did all these Naruto-kuns come from?!" Hinata yelled as she found herself grossly outnumbered. Hinata made sure to seize Naruto's hands so he couldn't form any hand seals. How in the world was he still able to use clones?

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto said with a prideful smirk as his clones pulled the intruders away. "I already had several of my clones hidden throughout the room using the transformation jutsu. You didn't notice them because you forgot to activate your byakugan. You got sloppy, Hinata!"

"No… impossible!" Hinata cried as she and her clones tried to fight back, but they were caught off guard due to not expecting the clones to be there. Naruto, having gained plenty of experience wrestling Hinata, already had a plan in motion to defeat her. He made sure to have enough clones to grab each bimbo's arms and legs at the same time. He always lost in the past because she had enough power in one arm or leg to push him off, but that wasn't happening again.

"Noooo!" The sluts whined as they couldn't stop themselves from being lifted in the air. Then, all three bimbos were nearly slammed to the ground in the same position. Suddenly they were face-down on the floor, though their huge tits cushioned most of it. Their arms were held down by the clones while their hips were lifted up so each Hinata was on her knees with her ass sticking up in the air. The Naruto shadow clones holding their legs down pulled them apart, and finished by using their other hands to spread apart each Hinata's butt cheeks.

"Victory is mine, Hinata." Naruto said with his trademark grin, standing back as he let his clones do all the work. Not only did he feel the rush of success, but also the arousal from the tantalizing view of three enormous asses ripe for the taking. Fully restrained, the three Hinatas could do nothing to escape. Their juicy looking, oiled up butts were just asking for an assfucking. And that's what he was going to give them.

"No! Naruto-kun please don't!" the first Hinata cried out.

"Please don't rape me, Naruto-kun. Don't shove that fat, delicious cock in my ass!" the second begged.

"Don't fuck me, Naruto-kun! If you fuck my ass with that manly cock, you'll turn me into your plaything. I'll be your slut who thinks of nothing but your cock!" the third pleaded for mercy.

Their words all wanted Naruto to stop, but the way they shook their butts at him was a little too eager, a little too alluring. Naruto chuckled, realizing that Hinata slipped into a bit of roleplay. They occasionally engaged in roleplay sex, and it added a nice amount of spice to the relationship. It seemed that Hinata fancied herself and her clones as helpless maidens who had just been captured by an evil warlord, and were about to be fucked into submission. Deciding to play along, Naruto made two more clones. The three of them stood behind each bimbo, placing their cocks against their respective girl's anus.

"Sorry cumsluts, but you were asking for this when you went against me. Get ready, because from now on you three are going to be my sex slaves!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his Hinata and rammed his cock all the way into her ass.

"HYAAAAAAAAH!"

"NUUOOOOOOO!"

"IIIIIYYAAAAAAA!"

Each Hinata let out a scream as they felt the massive log that was Naruto's cock stretch their insides wide open. Naruto went in at full force and without lube, just the way she liked it.

The three Narutos showed impressive coordination as they timed their thrusts so that each Hinata was fucked at the exact same pace. The shadow clones reveled in the sound of their sluts moaning in pleasure each time they bottomed out in their fat asses. The Hinatas tried to break free, but their efforts had noticeably lessened.

"Aahh, aahh, aahh, aahh, N-Naruto-kun, please stop! Ahh, ahh! Let me go! Ahh, aah!"

"Ooh, ooh, s-someone save me! Ooh, ooh! Please don't let this huge, wonderful cock fuck me, ooh, ooh!"

"Hyaa, uuahh, s-stop! Oooh, it feels good. Aahh, aahh, why does my ass feel so good?"

The bimbos pleaded with Naruto to stop, but their voices were tainted were clear signs of pleasure. They could not hold back the fact that they were enjoying it.

Naruto's mocking laughter rang echoed through the room. "Hahaha! It feels good doesn't it, you anal sluts! You came here to beat me, but it seems you were instead destined to just get your asses fucked for the rest of your lives. I'm going to make you all into fucktoys who exist only to make dicks cum."

The middle Hinata argued back, "No! We won't give in. We won't surrender just because you're raping us with your giant cock."

Naruto laughed again, getting into his evil warlord role. "Hah! That's what the bitches before you said. You're all the same, acting all high and mighty, but one cock in the ass, and you break. The ones before you turned into my sex toys, and you're about to join them!"

Naruto and his clones sped up their pounding, making the three sluts moan louder against their will.

The Hinata on the right cried out, "Ahh! Oooh! No, your cock… feels good! This shouldn't feel so good!"

"Nooo, I don't wanna be a sex toy. Ahh! Don't make me a slut who only thinks about dicks!" the left Hinata shouted.

"Oooh! Why?! Why does your big cock suddenly feel better? Why does the thought of being a sex toy feel so good?! Ooh, ooh, I'm not… supposed to enjoy thiiiiiis!" the middle Hinata yelled.

The three bimbos' words were full of despair, but their tightening asses revealed their true feelings.

"That's right sluts, give in," the original Naruto taunted, "Here, I'll give you a present to make it feel even better." The Narutos raised their hands, then proceeded to relentlessly spank their naughty, oiled up anal sluts.

"Gah! Ah! D-don't! Please don't spank me! Ah, your hands are so hot!"

"N-no! I-I'm being spanked! I love being spanked! Please stop or I might really give in!"

"Ah! You're beating up my butt! It feels so good, someone please help! Help me, or I'll really become his slave!"

"Hah! What a bunch of cocksleeves!" Naruto taunted, "Getting off on being spanked? It's like you're just begging to be turned into sex toys. Come, here's some more!"

"N-no! AHH! It doesn't… AHH! …feel good, AHH! At all!" one cocksleeve tried to protest, but her growing moans made it clear that she secretly enjoyed being treated as the cum receptacle she was. The defiance in her voice faded fast, being replaced by the sounds of a whore in heat that lived for cock.

Naruto had them right where he wanted, "Too late, slaves! You're already mine. Now don't hold back, cum! I know you want to!"

"Augh, hyaa, I'm gonna, I'm gonna be your cumslut! You're turning me into your bitch! I can't stop your big cock anymore!"

Their moans grew louder and more frantic as they could no longer hold their inner sluts back anymore. The combination of a big cock in their ass and being spanked awakened their true selves. They didn't want to accept the fact that they were to be nothing but more than sex slaves, but they could no longer deny that their bodies loved the idea, and soon their minds would follow. Their clenching muscles sped up, reaching the peak.

"C-CUMMING! AAAHH! AAAHH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"I'M BECOMING YOUR SEX TOY! I CAN'T BEAT YOUR COCK! MY SLUTTY ASS IS CUMMING!"

"OOH! YOUR COCK IS ENSLAVING ME! I'M CUMMING!"

Each bimbo screamed as they came at the same time. Their resistance broke, turning into the sluts they were meant to be. And as they came, they received their reward for giving in: hot loads of Naruto semen in their asses. The very instant the hot, white spunk filled their insides, they experienced a fulfillment that exceeded anything else. In that moment, their purpose in life was clear.

"Ahhhh, ahhh, so much cum. I've… become your slave."

"Forgive me. OOH! Forgive me for resisting your cock. Please pour more semen inside me."

"I'll do it, I'll be your anal slut. Please keep fucking us forever! Give us your cum!"

Once maidens, now sluts who only existed for cock. They tried to fight it, but their fates were sealed the moment they experienced the feeling of a man's cock in their ass. The bimbos gave in to their orgasms, moaning in absolute bliss as they accepted their new roles in life.

…

…

…

"Guess we're gonna be a bit late, huh?" Naruto said as he stretched his arms.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to take so long."

"Nah, it's fine. I don't mind being late, especially since I got my thirteenth win." Naruto showed a toothy grin, satisfied that he made progress in correcting his record. Hinata relaxed at seeing his cheerful, optimistic expression.

Their little roleplay session had ended, though it ended up eating up a couple extra hours of their time. Once the three maidens were "conquered", Naruto spent the rest of the morning training them on how to be good anal sluts, which of course involved several more rounds of anal sex. Overall, they were pleased with their roleplay. Perhaps their acting could have used some work, and Hinata gave in a little too easily, but they enjoyed it. They had gotten so into it that their deadline to head back to the village slipped their mind. Once it came back to them, Naruto and Hinata had to quickly shower and get everything cleaned up. Their tardiness worried Hinata, though it wasn't because she feared how the villagers would react, but rather that she might have upset Naruto. Hinata cared little for how others thought of her anymore. Luckily for her, Naruto assuaged her fears.

Naruto had his regular orange and black clothes on. It honestly felt a little weird wearing a full outfit again. He spent most of his time either wearing a simple shirt and boxers, or just being naked. There wasn't a point in wearing anything more than the minimum since his clothes would come flying off at any moment to make room for sex. Strange as it sounded, wearing full clothes actually felt a little uncomfortable. He quickly grew used to the openness and freedom that came from wearing very little or nothing at all. Since he and Hinata often spent many hours in the deep forest making love in the nude, it added a nice natural flair to everything. Especially since Hinata looked gorgeous whenever the sunlight kissed her body.

"By the way Hinata, will you be okay wearing that bikini once we get back in Konoha?" Naruto asked. Though calling it a "bikini" was a bit of stretch. Hinata used her chakra to create a set of clothes, which in this case were nothing more than a handful of pink, heart-shaped stickers to cover her nipples and private areas, along with a pair of pink high heels.

Hinata giggled. "Of course! What matters to me is if you like it, Naruto-kun. And you _do_ like it, right?" Hinata then posed seductively for him by hugging her arms under her enormous tits and holding the heavy orbs up, squeezing them together. She leaned forward towards Naruto, making sure that his vision was full of her soft, milk-filled watermelons.

"Oh, don't worry, Hinata. Your bikini is hot as hell. Be careful, though. If you keep showing off like that, I might end up fucking you right in the middle of the village."

Hinata shook her hips in excitement, "Mmmm, I wouldn't mind that, Naruto-kun. Being violated by your wonderful cock while everyone watches, and showing everybody that I'm your little fuck slut." She ended with a sultry giggle. Naruto meant to warn her, but instead all he did was turn her on.

Naruto shivered, getting excited as well. He didn't expect Hinata to be so accepting of public sex, but hearing her react like that made him like the idea too. He had to fight the urge to push Hinata to the ground and shove himself inside of her right then and there. But they were already late enough.

"A-anyway, we should get going. It's still only noon, so we should get there at a reasonable time."

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata responded, and then moved in front of Naruto. A brilliant idea just came to her, and she was eager to put it into motion. She bent down on her knees low enough that they came up to her breasts, and moved her silky blonde hair to the side with her hand, revealing the long, toned expanse of her tanned back.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"Hop on, Naruto-kun. I'll carry you there on my back." Hinata said, inwardly congratulating herself on her brilliant idea.

"What?! Uhh, y-you don't have to do that, Hinata. I can get there just fine."

But Hinata wasn't having any of it. "Noooope! What kind of slave would I be if I let my master travel dozens of miles all on his own? I'll make it really easy for you, Naruto-kun, I promise!" she shook her hips, drawing attention to her curves.

"Uhh, well…" Naruto didn't know what to say. He wanted to argue, but something about the tone of Hinata's voice, and the look on her face indicated that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, Naruto had grown to like being pampered by his lover, and his inner pervert, which had taken hold of his soul over the trip, got a thrill at the idea of riding his fiancée around like a pack animal. Feeling the temptation, Naruto gave in.

"Okay, you win." Naruto tried to act reluctant, but there was an obvious bit of eagerness to his tone. Heading to the large bimbo, Naruto leaned forward into Hinata's warm back. Because of her height, Naruto found himself with no choice other than to wrap his arms and legs around Hinata's middle. This caused his legs to enclose around Hinata's waist and hips, and his hands grabbed on to her squishy tits. Her shelf-like ass served as a surprisingly effective cushion for him to sit on.

"Aaaahh~, just like that." Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto's strong hands sink into her tits. This was her first time carrying Naruto like this, and she instantly fell in love with it. The knowledge of what she was doing caused her entire body to shiver in contentment. Anything that further solidified her role as Naruto's loyal slave and slut made Hinata feel as if everything was right in the world. Serving her one and only soulmate was all she wanted.

"Hee hee, this actually feels kinda nice." Naruto admitted. He always enjoyed hugging Hinata's body. Her flesh was delightfully soft, and had just enough fat to make her comfortable to hold while also not ruining her gorgeous hourglass figure.

"I'm ready, Naruto-kun. Make sure to hold on because I'm about to jump!" Hinata ended her statement by placing her fingers on the ground and firmly planting her feet on the ground, bracing for a jump.

Naruto's heart rate accelerated as he felt a little nervous, but he wasn't going to back down.

"I'm ready too, Hinata. Let's get going."

The moment Naruto gave his order, Hinata leaped.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Naruto's scream of surprise and fear rang out through the entire forest. Hinata jumped, and she jumped HIGH. The trees suddenly became rather small as Hinata's altitude shot up several hundred feet in the air. He instinctually tightened his arms and legs around Hinata as much as possible, trying his best to control his panic as the wind roared in his ears. Hinata's leap wasn't just impressive vertically, but horizontally as well. She showed off her superhuman strength by jumping forward with an extreme amount of speed.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed again as they reached the apex of Hinata's jump and started to come down _fast_. Naruto feared that they might genuinely crash and die at this moment. With their current speed, the once-distant trees suddenly became very close in a mere second. Anyone who hit the ground at this speed would be reduced to paste.

However, as they flew towards the ground, the moment Hinata's foot touched the branch of a tree, pink chakra erupted from the point of contact for a moment. Hinata didn't crash or stumble, nor did the branch even break. The mysterious chakra prevented any damage from the fall to both Hinata and the tree itself. Using the branch as a springboard, Hinata jumped again.

"Yaaaay~!" Hinata shouted as she had the time of her life. While Naruto was freaking out, Hinata was having fun. The second jump was just as high and fast as the first, and the pair were once again rocketing through the sky.

Naruto clenched his teeth and he held on. The sheer panic he felt earlier lessened when he realized he didn't meet a sudden and bloody end, and Hinata somehow seemed to know what she was doing. Even though this was her first time, she acted like a pro, and treated everything with the same light-heartedness and confidence she had gained since becoming her new self.

"Isn't this fun, Naruto-kun?" Hinata yelled at him through the rushing wind. She made leap after leap, dancing through the forest like it was nothing at all. Her pink-white eyes were glowing, which was the new form her byakugan took. She effortlessly picked out the right place to jump to and how much force she needed to put into each jump.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah," Naruto stuttered through chattering teeth. Whether Hinata heard him or not, he didn't know. He was slowly, very slowly, getting used to it. Naruto didn't dare loosen his grip on Hinata for even an instant, but it was too late to stop her now. Regardless of his wishes, Naruto was along for the ride.

"Weeeee!" Hinata continued to cheer as they traveled back home. Though it took a while, Naruto was eventually able to get over his initial fears and calm down. In fact, as time passed, Naruto even started to warm up to it. Every time Hinata jumped, Naruto was treated to a gorgeous view of the land, and once he knew that he was safe in Hinata's hands, the rapid descents toward the ground no longer felt so dreadful. Once they reached the halfway point, Naruto's apprehension turned into enjoyment, and Hinata's cheers of excitement were soon joined by Naruto's own. He even took the time to massage her breasts, much to Hinata's pleasure.

Hinata's speed was no joke. She managed to turn what should have a several hour-long trip into just one, and she was full of energy the entire time. Eventually, they got close enough to the village that they noticed a few people along the way. Naruto didn't get a chance to get a good look at them, thus he could only imagine how they must have reacted when they saw a nearly-naked mini-giantess woman leap through the forest with a blonde boy serving as her backpack.

Naruto gulped as the Leaf Village finally entered his line of sight. He was filled with nervousness and excitement. He and Hinata already had their wedding planned out. It was going to be an extremely fast, simple, informal marriage with no need for fancy parties or flair. Such things would be a distraction from their post-wedding sex, honeymoon celebration sex, and post-honeymoon relaxation sex! He still had worries about how everybody else would take the news of both their marriage, and Hinata's 'makeover', but more than anything he just wanted to tie the knot with his future wife as soon as possible.

 _'Almost there, almost there, almost there! Marriage, marriage, marriage!'_ Hinata however, had no nervousness at all, and instead was having the time of her life. She was so excited that she had actually increased her speed despite traveling non-stop for miles. She bounded through the trees like the world's fastest rabbit, and thought of nothing but her upcoming wedding. She cared not for what her friends and family might say. Her thoughts were only on sealing her kiss with Naruto, and spending every waking moment of her life being his perfect wife and horny slut. Just the thought of sucking Naruto's cock once they started their honeymoon made Hinata's vagina moist with arousal. She couldn't wait!

With one last leap, Hinata sent both herself and Naruto flying directly above the village. It was her strongest jump yet, and their altitude must have reached nearly a thousand feet, but Hinata showed no fear. She put in just enough effort for her jump so that she would land in just the right spot. Chances are she had already set off a number of alarms, and the village guards would quickly learn of her presence, but all the ninjas in the world could not stop her. Nothing can get between a bimbo and her favorite cock!

...

...

...

"Get that smirk off your face, Kakashi." Tsunade grumbled, getting annoyed by the constant, never-ending grin that was clearly visible even though his mask.

"Haha, come now, Tsunade-sama. We all know you're eager to see if those two have tied the knot."

"Shut up!" Tsunade snapped at him as she furiously paced around the Hokage office. Though Tsunade was no longer the acting Hokage, she still went out of her way to keep up to date on the current happenings in the village. It didn't take long for her to learn of Naruto and Hinata's fake mission. In fact, news of the mission spread rather quickly. Knowledge of the Rose Lips flower was sparse, and most people didn't even know of its name, let alone whether it was real or not. But once a few well-read individuals pointed out the fact that it was very likely that no such flower existed, people caught on to the truth quickly.

The news that Kakashi sent Naruto and Hinata out on a two-week date spread like wildfire. It was the number one topic for spicy gossip. The blonde hero who saved the world, and the meek yet passionate princess of an exalted clan, out together on a romantic outing. A large number of people were aware of Hinata's crush on Naruto, and as a result the girl had gained, without her knowledge, a large fan club rooting for her success. Naruto on the other hand had gained a fan club of his own vying for his attention, though with little success. The raging jealousy from the young, single women was palpable as they realized their favorite catch had slipped through their fingertips.

Most people however, were just excited to see where their relationship headed, just as they would for any other celebrity. The greatest excitement of course, was from Naruto and Hinata's friends and family. Sakura, who had been pushing for them to get together for the past few months, was giddy about it. Kiba was all smiles, and had been coming up with a books worth of ways to tease them for months. Even Shino spoke with a noticeable perk in his voice. Hinata's family were more subdued about it, though they showed acceptance for the idea. Kurenai and Iruka initially showed a little apprehension at Kakashi's sneaky ploy, but warmed up to it quickly, and Kakashi of course had a constant air of smugness around him.

Tsunade was the only one who expressed outrage at the idea, or at least that was the front she put on. She was mostly just annoyed at Kakashi's maddening smirk and his abusing the position of Hokage to play cupid. But in all honesty, she was eager to see them too. She cared for Naruto like he was her own grandson, and deep down wanted to see him find a nice girl who he could live his life with. And Hinata was a good fit for him, Tsunade felt. So as much as the busty hokage tried to pretend otherwise, she couldn't help but feel that same sense of excitement that everyone else felt as they awaited the two lovebirds arrival back home.

A sudden beeping noise caused Tsunade to flinch. Snapping her head towards Kakashi, Tsunade noticed that the sound was coming from the alarm clock on his desk, signaling that it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. The time that Naruto and Hinata were to arrive back home.

Seeing Tsunade's reaction caused Kakashi to chuckle as he turned the alarm off, "They'll be here any minute now. Bet you can't wait, huh?"

"Tsk!" Tsunade clicked her tongue in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. She reacted more than she anticipated, showing just how hard it was to hide her nerves, and the fact that Kakashi caught her just made it worse. Not wanting to take his bait any further, Tsunade resumed her pacing around the room, while occasionally looking out the windows.

"Although depending on how successful the mission was, there's a possibility they might be running a little late. You know how teenage hormones can be," Kakashi added with another small laugh. Tsunade wanted to retort, but remained silent, mainly because she secretly agreed with him, and didn't want to give him any more satisfaction than he already had. Looking out the window, Tsunade stopped her pacing to see the outside. She noticed that quite a crowd was gathering, and the overall atmosphere was very energetic and lively. Even from her viewing point, she could tell that the villagers walked with an extra skip in their step, and their smiles were much brighter than usual. Among that crowd were several people she knew: Sakura, Shizune, several Hyuuga, and even Hinata's father, Hiashi. Most likely they were all waiting for the same thing.

However, the bright and happy attitude was broken in an instant as the door to the Hokage's office burst open. And through it came a panicked village watch guard.

"Sixth Hokage! Fifth Hokage! We have an emergency! The barrier has been breached, and a massive chakra signal is heading right for us!"

"What!?" Kakashi and Tsunade responded at the same time. In an instant, their previous feelings of joy vanished, and their stoic, dutiful ninja personas took hold. To be able to take up a militaristic mindset in the blink of an eye was the mark of a well-trained ninja.

"From where, and who!?" Kakashi demanded as he stood up.

"From above, sir! We sensed the chakra signals of two separate people, and whoever they are, their charka reserves are enormous."

Kakashi and Tsunade both shared a glance before taking action. Everything that the guard said meant that something was invading, and they had only a few seconds to stop it. With not another word said, Kakashi and Tsunade slammed the windows open and leaped out.

The two Hokages reached the roof of the building in only a couple seconds, and immediately after, they were joined by a dozen ANBU members who all rushed to protect their village leaders. None of the civilians were aware of any danger, but Sakura and Shizune became alert as they noticed the sudden swarm of cloaked ANBU rushing past the rooftops.

"Where are they, Kakashi?" Tsunade said as she looked upward, trying to find the intruder.

"I see it, directly above us." Kakashi answered as he used his sharingan to aid his sight.

"Do you know who they are?'

"Not from this distance. They're extremely high up, but I can see the size of their chakra. It's insane."

Tsunade frowned, not liking the sound of alarm in Kakashi's voice. If he of all people was nervous, then whatever was coming was extremely dangerous.

Kakashi continued, "One of them has about as much chakra as Naruto. That in itself is bad enough, but it's the other one that worries me. Their chakra is extremely large, even more than the tailed beasts."

"!" Tsunade's eyes widened as she a felt a cold sweat. More than the tailed beasts?! There was actually someone that strong in this world? Yet it was clear from Kakashi's tone that he did not recognize whoever it was. Questions ran through her head as she tried to rack her brain. Someone stronger than the tailed beasts shouldn't even exist in this world. Only jinchuuriki like Naruto have that kind of power, and the people who were stronger than that were defeated already. Yet it sounded like there was another person with legendary power that they had somehow missed until now. And if they were invading Konoha in such a manner without warning, then it was someone extremely dangerous.

"Get ready, they're coming in fast!" Kakashi yelled as he clasped his hands together, forming a hand seal. Tsunade, and several of the ANBU, did the same as they got their own techniques ready. Each of them kept their eyes glued to the sky. Right after Kakashi's warning, they were able to spot the intruders. It was still too far to identify them, but the growing dot in the sky showed that they were dropping down at maximum speed.

None of them were prepared for what they were about to see.

A massive _BOOM_ echoed throughout the air as the unknown intruders landed onto the top of Hokage building, right in front of the ninja waiting for them. None of them were able to tell who it was as a sudden burst of pink-colored chakra erupted around the area of impact. However, none of Konoha's defenders were deterred. They were ready to fight for their home to the death, no matter who the enemy was.

"Phew, man, that was fast, Hinata!"

Kakashi and Tsunade's eyes widened. That voice!

"Naruto?!" Tsunade bellowed, both in shock, confusion, and a bit of relief. That was unmistakably Naruto's voice. Kakashi too, had his fear quelled as he realized that the invader was nobody other than his beloved student. But while their worries of danger were lessened, that still left many questions unanswered. They still had no idea how Naruto got here, why he decided to come to the village by literally dropping down from above, and most importantly, who in the world was his companion with the absurdly large amount of chakra?

"Anything for you, Naruto-kun." Said a sickeningly sweet, yet oddly familiar voice.

 _'Was that… Hinata? It couldn't be…'_ Kakashi thought. There was still a thick fog of pink chakra, preventing any of them from seeing inside of it. One of them was definitely Naruto, but who the hell was the other person? That person's voice was clearly female, sounded a lot like Hinata, and Naruto clearly addressed her as Hinata, but the way she spoke was unlike anything the way Hinata usually spoke. It was way too bright and bubbly.

The questions only increased as they saw two dark figures inside the pink cloud. One of them had Naruto's height and recognizable spiky hairstyle, but it was the other one that caught them off guard. This other person was absurdly tall, well over seven feet, and their figure seemed to resemble an hourglass supermodel, and an extremely exaggerated one at that. Definitely not like Hinata. Kakashi had seen many a curvy woman in his life, but he knew he had never seen one quite like this. Never had he seen a supermodel this tall, and if those large bumps around the chest area were what he thought they were, then he was positive that he was about to look at the largest breasts in history.

"Oh, it's Kakashi-sensei! And Tsunade-obaachan too! Hey guys," Naruto called out as he waved from the smoke, apparently able to see them through it.

"Hiiiiii~" that overly-sweet voice said again as the tall person waved, causing the bumps around her chest to bounce.

Tsunade and Kakashi glanced at each other, both showing the same bewildered expression.

"N-Naruto. H-how did you get here, and who the hell is that with you?!" Tsunade shouted, deciding to be the first to address the big question. However, Naruto did not have time to answer the question, as the pink chakra cloud dissipated.

Every single person's, ANBU included, jaw dropped as they finally saw the unknown person with Naruto.

Naruto himself appeared unchanged outside of a glowing expression, but he might as well have been invisible, as it was his partner that everybody's eyes were glued on.

Standing next to Naruto was the tallest, bustiest, and most absurdly over-the-top, erotically proportioned, sexy bombshell, hourglass-figured woman any of them had ever seen. The witnesses all gasped as they stared at every inch of the woman's features. Long, beautiful blonde hair. Pinkish white, pupil-less eyes. Pink eyeshadow with blonde eyelashes and eyebrows. Large, plump, puckered, glittering pink lips. Gorgeous, golden-bronze, tanned skin. MASSIVE breasts. Enormous, colossal tits that jutted out well over a foot in front of her, larger than watermelons, big enough to put Tsunade's to shame, and covered by nothing more than two pink, heart-shaped stickers over the hardened nipples.

While her breasts stole most of the show, the rest of her was nothing to sneeze at either. Toned waist, slender arms, wide, child-bearing hips, ultra-huge butt that rivaled her tits, thick thighs, well-shaped legs and petite feet standing on pink high heels. Her body was absurd enough as it was, but the bare minimum of clothing she wore made it all the more scandalous. Nothing but small stickers to cover up her nipples, a larger sticker in between her legs that kept her vagina covered, and a third sticker covering her anus, though because her butt cheeks were so large, this sticker couldn't be seen unless she spread her cheeks, thus her ass might as well have been bare.

Kakashi, the male ANBU members, and even some of the female members, felt a surge of lust as they gawked at the supermodel's body. Any thoughts of danger or invasion faded and were replaced by images of the woman's sexy form burned into their memories. Everything about this person radiated pure sex. Her full lips needed to be kissed and filled with cock. Her dainty hands would be perfect wrapped around a man's cock. Her perky nipples needed to be sucked. Her unrealistically large, and mind-blowingly sexy tits needed to be squeezed along with a nice, hard dick inside her cleavage. Her tight belly was just crying out to be expanded with a child planted in her womb. Her bubble-butt demanded to be spanked and groped. Her legs were clearly intended to be wrapped around a man so he could pump her full of semen. And her sure to be tight holes just had to be filled.

Even the unknown woman's mannerisms were hot. Her hand on her hip expressed confidence, and her smile, couple with her sheer lack of clothes, all indicated a woman who knew about sex. She wasn't just an attractive woman. She was a slut. A whore. A bimbo. A walking sex object who dedicated her entire existence towards making cocks hard and draining them of semen. She probably swallowed too. No, she definitely did. A woman who looked like her could never get a job in anything other than fucking men and making them cum both inside and all over that tanned body. Many of the onlookers felt an overwhelming urge to walk over to this sultry, horny slut and start groping her right then and there. It almost felt like a crime not to. She was just so sexy. Surely, she wanted it, right? Some ANBU even had to keep themselves from shifting forward to her.

Kakashi was the only man in the group who still held on to his sanity, though with great difficulty. And even then, it was only because he now had confirmation that it was this strange, unknown bimbo who was radiating that absurd amount of power. The mysteries were the only thing keeping him from turning into a drooling mess.

Tsunade's voice broke the silence.

"Naruto… who… who is that?" Tsunade was too shocked to be angry. Too floored by this entire scenario to get her thoughts straight. Not even sure if she was thinking anymore.

"Who? Are you referring to my personal bimbo fucktoy right here?" Naruto said casually, like nothing unusual happened.

A series of gasps rang through the air as everyone reacted in shock at Naruto's words. Every single person had "Did he really just say that!?" written on their faces. Naruto was known for being immature, but never this vulgar, especially not when it came to women. Tsunade in particular felt her brain short-circuit a second time at hearing such a chauvinistic comment from the boy.

Naruto however, continued, "Yep. During the mission, I was resting after getting a nice, hot meal. Then this horny bimbo came into the house and started seducing me. She was hot, so I fucked her for two weeks straight, and turned her into my sex slave. Isn't that right, you cum guzzling slut?" Naruto ended his explanation by spanking the tall woman's ass hard.

"Aaahn~!" The bimbo moaned erotically as she got spanked in broad daylight. She moaned with blatant enjoyment and showed not the slightest bit of anger at the fact that she was essentially insulted and spanked in public. She even shivered in what was clearly arousal over her rough treatment.

"Hmm, that's right, Naruto-kun," the bimbo agreed, "You fucked me hard and made me cum over and over again. It felt so good that I had no choice but to be your sex slave. And now I'm yours forever, it's all true." Naruto then looked at Tsunade with an expression that indicated the matter was settled. Even after all that, he acted with a shocking lack of shame.

Kakashi, who had remained quiet for the past few minutes, did not dare say that everything that had just transpired was hotter than he wanted to admit. And judging by the uncomfortable shifting of several of the ANBU, they were thinking the same thing.

Tsunade on the other hand, was starting to gather her thoughts, and her temper.

"Naruto…" she growled, voice slowly rising, "What the hell is this? Where you get off thinking you can just come into the village the way you did, and then you bring this… this… this TRAMP with you?!" Tsunade still did not know how Naruto got into the village the way he did, but right now she did not care about the details. The focus of her anger was entirely on Naruto, and the slutty tramp he brought with him.

Naruto, however, only gave a toothy grin in response.

"What's the problem baa-chan? All I did was get together with a girl. That's the whole reason Kakashi-sensei sent me on this mission, right?"

Kakashi flinched, both at Naruto's nonchalant behavior, and the fact that his ruse was uncovered.

"Not with THAT!" Tsunade pointed accusingly at the tall bimbo, "You were supposed to get together with Hinata. You were supposed to get together with a nice girl who at least dressed sensibly and not like a filthy whore. I can't believe you! We didn't raise you to be an asshole who goes after loose women. And where is Hinata?! Don't tell me you went and broke her heart just so you can go hook up with that bimbo there!"

"Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi muttered, feeling a growing sense of dread. When he finally ripped his sight away from the immense tits, he analyzed the features on the bimbo's face. And the more he looked, the more his heart sank. Her blonde hair was arranged in the exact style as Hinata, her pupil-less eyes were clearly the byakugan, though with a different color. And going by how familiar her voice sounded, he had a bad feeling over the identity of this strange woman, and he did not like the thought of it at all.

"Hee hee," the tanned girl suddenly giggled, which caused the busty hokage to turn on her.

"Shut up you damned bimbo!" Tsunade snapped, "Don't think you can just walk in here and seduce Naruto like it's no big deal. And where you do you get off dressing and looking like that anyway?! Just how many surgeries did it take to make those ugly tumors so big? Do you really think that looks sexy? You're just a loose harlot! Put some damn clothes on already! I'm not going to tolerate my village being filled up with shameless, slutty prostitutes like you!"

Tsunade felt a well of fresh insults fill her brain. She was already angry at Naruto, but something about this woman he was with made her especially furious. She didn't know why, but it pissed her off. Just who did this bimbo think she was? Flaunting her tits and ass like nothing at all, and being dressed in so little that it barely qualified as clothes. And the fact that the people around her were clearly drooling over this tramp made Tsunade's temper even worse.

The bimbo then placed both her hands on her hips and slowly swayed her body, causing her tits to bounce while emphasizing her curves.

"Naruto-kun, I think she's jealous."

"YOUUU!" Tsunade nearly screamed. That does it. She didn't know who this slut was, and didn't care. Tsunade was going to knock her out. She was going to shove her fist right in that bimbo's pretty lips.

"Wait, Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi dashed next to the raging woman, holding his arm out to block her. And just in time too, as the Fifth Hokage was fully ready to get violent.

"Out of the way, Kakashi," she snarled, "This bimbo needs to be taught a lesson."

"Please calm down! I believe I know this person is."

"What?! You KNOW this slut?!"

"N-no! I meant that she's somebody we know!" Kakashi hastily tried to explain as he just realized how his words came out wrong. The last thing he wanted was to experience the Fifth's wrath.

Though Tsunade didn't fully understand, she ultimately relented, though not without shooting a glare at the sexier woman smiling at her.

"Alright, now…" Kakashi maintained a calm demeanor, doing his best to decrease the tension that came as a result of his fellow hokage's outburst. Turning his gaze to Naruto, he asked.

"Naruto, that woman next to you. Who is she?"

Naruto smirked at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you know very well who this is."

Kakashi felt a cold chill run down his spine. Naruto knew exactly what he was thinking, and his answer confirmed his fear. It was true then. This person truly was…

"Naruto, explain!" Tsunade however did not yet catch on, still fuming from the bimbo's earlier remark. However, another interruption got in the way before Naruto could say anything.

"Tsunade-sama!" it was Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi just arrived, joining them on the roof. She took notice of the ANBU and followed them to this location. If there was any danger to the village, then she had to be there to defend it. However, Sakura wasn't alone. Immediately after she made it on the roof, several more people came as well. Included in the crowd was Shizune, and several Hyuuga clan members, who at the time were chatting with Sakura, and among them was Hiashi Hyuuga himself, Hinata's father.

"Tsunade-sama, I saw the ANBU heading over here. What's happening? Are we being invadeeeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pinkette shrieked as she saw the giant, tanned woman with tits bigger than her own head.

"AHIIIIIIIIIIIII!" this time it was Shizune's turn to scream. "W-w-w-w-who?"

The Hyuuga clan members' shock was more subdued, but still enough to completely throw them off as they all saw Naruto and his busty partner. Hiashi's face grimaced as he witnessed the vulgar woman for the first time.

"WH-WH-WHAT, WHAT THE- WHO!? HOW IN THE-" Sakura sputtered as she freaked out in a similar way that Naruto did when he first saw the bimbo's body. Out of all the things Sakura was expecting, seeing Naruto and an absurdly sexy, underdressed whore was probably at the absolute bottom of that list.

Naruto laughed, suddenly wishing he had brought a camera so he could capture everybody's faces. This was beyond priceless. But now he no longer had any desire to drag things out any longer. It was time to reveal the truth.

"You ask who, Sakura-chan? Well then, I'll tell you. Everybody, this person right here is Hinata Hyuuga herself, my girlfriend and future wife."

For the next ten seconds, all was quiet. Not a sound was made as Naruto's words echoed in everybody's head. This girl. This slutty looking, sexy girl was Hinata. HINATA! The response from every single person was the same.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Huh?! T-there's no way, Naruto," Sakura said with her eyes popping, "There's just no way… this is a joke, right?"

"No joke, Sakura-chan," Naruto responded while still letting out a few chuckles from the hilarity of the situation.

"He's right, Sakura-san," the busty bimbo, or rather Hinata spoke up, "Don't you recognize my voice?"

Sakura did indeed recognize it. Her tone was different, sounding brighter and more confident. But it was Hinata without a doubt.

"Oh god… oh god… Hinata…" Sakura felt like everything she knew about the world shattered as the realization sank in. "Hinata… it's you. It's you, isn't it?!"

"Of course, didn't you hear Naruto-kun?" Hinata said playfully as she shook her body a little, drawing everyone's eyes towards her tits.

Hinata's actions seemed to remind every of how she was dressed, which only made the shock even worse. Not only did they just learn that Hinata had somehow become a tall, overly voluptuous bimbo, but that she somehow changed so much in personality that she arrived in the village dressed in nothing more than a handful of tiny stickers. Sakura and Tsunade both had similar expressions, with their jaws dropped and eyes wide. Kakashi's face couldn't be fully seen through the mask, but his horrified eyes said it all. Shizune simply had her mouth agape, performing a thousand-yard stare into nothing. The Hyuugas were the same, including the very unfortunate Hiashi, who looked as if he was about to faint.

"How…?" Tsunade finally said at last. Her anger completely vanished, having been replaced by pure shock. Before, her mind had settled on Hinata being some random tramp who she wanted to knock out, but upon learning that this was actually the shy, kind, and timid ninja she used to know, her brain had no idea what to do anymore.

Still wearing his trademark grin, Naruto decided it was time to get everybody up to speed.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain how all this happened. Kakashi-sensei, remember that Rose Lips flower you told us to find?"

"Err, yes?" Kakashi answered, not entirely sure what he was getting at. After all, that flower was just some random rumor Kakashi found in order to have an excuse for his mission.

"Well, it turns out that the flower is real, and we found it." Naruto continued, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen in surprise. Similar sounds of confusion emanated from the crowd. Knowledge that the flower was nothing more than a hoax spread through the village over the past two weeks, so hearing that not only the flower was real, but that it was found was unexpected.

"Or rather, it'd be more accurate to say that Hinata found it. And according to her, when she touched it, the flower turned into vapor, which she breathed in. Then once that happened, Hinata transformed into the form you see now."

More stunned murmuring came from the onlookers as they absorbed this information. A flower that transforms girls into tall, sexy women? It sounded way too farfetched to believe, but the proof was standing right before their eyes.

"Then after Hinata transformed, she came back to the cabin, started seducing me, and well… we fucked." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, unable to come up with a better word to describe what they did. "In fact, we did nothing but have sex for the rest of the day, then the next day, and the day after that. Yeah, we basically just had sex for the entire mission, and now we're coming back to get married."

Sakura and Tsunade both seemed to go through yet another mental short-circuit. No, in fact, all of them did. And it probably would have stayed like that for the next few minutes if Kakashi hadn't stepped in.

"Wait… Naruto, let me get this straight." Kakashi said, trying to maintain the calm he was known for.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei, go ahead." Naruto however still appeared to act completely natural, giddy even.

"Hinata touched the flower, or the Rose Lips."

"Yep."

"Then she transformed into… well, that… appearance."

"Yep."

"And then she apparently, started to seduce you?"

"Yep."

"And you just… gave in?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And now, you're getting married?"

"That's right."

Naruto essentially just repeated his story, but perhaps because it was so bizarre, it needed to be said a second time. Even now, it seemed too out-of-this-world to accept, but they had no choice but to do so. But hearing Naruto's simple responses made Kakashi realize something was off.

"And you don't know the how or why she transformed. Or how much her personality has changed?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't really elaborate on how much Hinata changed mentally, even though she clearly must have if she were to not only seduce Naruto apparently, but also come into the village dressed the way she was.

"Hmm, Hinata I think you should answer that one." He said looking up at her. Hinata, ever obedient to Naruto, wasted no time in responding.

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun! Umm, well see, at first when I touched the flower, I freaked out because I didn't know what was happening." Hinata touched her lip with her finger, looking upward as if in thought. Her voice sounded innocent, almost a little ditzy.

"But then my mind felt all fuzzy, and it started feeling really good. My body began to change, and my titties got REAL big." Hinata's voice gradually turned lustful as she spoke. "In fact, everything got big. My height, my booty, everything. My body got SO hot and sexy and I loved it. And I always feel so happy and horny all the time, too. I just knew Naruto-kun would love me now that I had a body to his liking, and I wanted to see him because he's so cute and sexy and perfect."

Naruto chuckled, enjoying the boost to his ego. Hinata rubbed her thighs together as she explained further.

"I went to Naruto-kun, and he was so sexy sitting there, and I wanted him so badly that I just had to be his! I showed off my body and confessed to him. Then Naruto-kun showed off his big, fat cock, and fucked me _super_ hard. He turned me into his submissive fucktoy, and I get to be fucked by his wonderful cock every day!"

"HINATA!" Sakura and Tsunade abruptly shouted in unison, mostly on instinct. Just the sound of the once shy and innocent Hinata saying such vulgar things was so wrong that they couldn't help but blurt out her name. Hearing Hinata talk like that felt like a rule of the universe had been broken.

Kakashi, although put off by Hinata's words, managed to focus his mind after taking in all this new information.

"So, not just your body, but your mind changed as well."

"Hmmm, I guess~," said while swaying her body again. Kakashi did his best to keep maintain eye contact. Seeing those soft watermelons bounce against each other was incredibly tempting.

"I used to be really shy and scared all the time, but not anymore! And that's why I love this new body so much. If I was still my ugly old self, I would have never confessed to Naruto-kun. But now I finally did, and now I can be Naruto-kun's belonging forever!"

Kakashi did his best to combine these new tidbits of information together. It sounded like whatever this flower did to Hinata modified the brain to remove, or at the very least, lessen any feelings of fear. It made her feel a constant happiness, which explained a lot of her behavior. It obviously spiked Hinata's lust to an extreme. It didn't seem to modify her memories at all. Perhaps it caused her to gain a submissive streak, as her words showed that she had basically offered herself to Naruto. What exactly was the Rose Lips anyway? Going by this information, Kakashi began to suspect that it might have been some type of experiment used by a deviant to turn women into sex slaves. He had no proof, but it was the prevailing theory in his mind.

"Naruto, Hinata," Kakashi explained, "We shouldn't be hasty about all this. Clearly this flower has warped Hinata's mind, and perhaps yours too, Naruto. The Rose Lips could have darker origins that we don't know about. We should focus on finding some kind of cure or-"

"Cure? Pft, yeah right. You and I both know there's no cure for this kind of thing." Naruto scoffed.

"…" Kakashi went silent as Naruto shot down the idea. Sadly, a small part of Kakashi had to agree. This transformation was no simple jutsu or illusion. Hinata's body had been changed from the inside-out, most likely even down to her DNA. There was no medical jutsu advanced enough, not even from the legendary Tsunade, to reverse something of this level.

Naruto added, "Besides, no way either one of us wants to give this up, right Hinata?" Naruto then put his hand on Hinata's heavy breast, and the other hand on her giant butt, and he rubbed them both without the slightest bit of shame.

"Ahn! Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned loudly, not even trying to hide the fact that she was being groped in front of dozens of people, including her father, who currently looked as if he were in another world.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted. Her mind had been lost for the past few minutes, but seeing Naruto's action caused her mind to cling on to the one thing in her life that was always familiar: getting angry at perverted men.

"What is it, baa-chan?

"LET GO OF HER THIS INSTANT!" She yelled. "AND THE REST OF YOU, STOP DROOLING!" She scolded the ANBU who were obviously smitten by Hinata judging by the heavy breathing and excited sounds they were making as Hinata squirmed her super-curvy body around. Naruto, however, didn't listen to Tsunade as his hands still kept squeezing.

"What's wrong baa-chan? Can't a guy touch his lover once in a while?" Naruto asked as if he was the one who was wronged, though the slight smirk showed that Naruto was doing it on purpose just to rile her up.

"You know very well what's wrong, Naruto! If what you said was true, then you've shown yourself to be nothing but a selfish asshole. Hinata got changed against her will into something she's not. She's not even the same Hinata anymore. Yet instead of helping her, you're taking advantage of her! You're going along with all of this just because you want to get laid!"

Now that the general thought process shifted into "blame it all on Naruto", the mood suddenly became hostile.

"That's right, Naruto!" Sakura joined in, who was also furious, "Hinata is confused. She doesn't know what she's doing right now. She might even be controlled for all we know. There's no way she would act or dress like this. You should be ashamed! I expected better out of you than letting Hinata get changed like this just because you think she looks prettier. I thought you were more than just a pervert!"

Naruto face-faulted at facing the rage of two angry kunoichi, and the feistiest ones around at that. But he kept his cool, and gave them a response from the heart.

"What can I say? I can't resist a sexy bimbo." He then followed up by giving Hinata another spank.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura! STOP!" Kakashi shouted as both of them rushed towards Naruto with all the rage they were known for.

That was the final straw. Tsunade and Sakura always hated perverts, and Naruto had proven himself to be the biggest one in history. They ignored Kakashi's protests and charged forward. They were fully prepared to deck Naruto in the face as hard as they possibly could. They were going to teach the blonde boy a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. They both poured chakra into their fists, getting ready to unleash the superhuman strength they were known for.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With their punches powered up, they aimed for Naruto's face, and threw their fists forward with all the force they could muster.

However, neither of them was able to connect their fist with Naruto's face. It wasn't that they missed. Their aim was dead-center. It wasn't that they misused their chakra. They perfectly molded their chakra to power their punches. It wasn't that they didn't hit anything. They definitely hit something as the sound of fists colliding with an object exploded into the air. So why didn't they hit him? The answer was simple.

Hinata blocked them both.

In the blink of an eye, Hinata rushed in front of Naruto, and stopped both Tsunade and Sakura's fists.

With nothing more than her index fingers.

"What the-" Kakashi gasped, as did Shizune, the Hyuuga, and the ANBU around him.

Tsunade and Sakura were the most surprised out of them all.

"Impossible…" Tsunade gaped.

"How…?" Sakura's face filled with disbelief.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Nobody, _nobody_ was ever able to block them before. Their superhuman strength could shatter boulders and cause earthquakes like it was nothing. The terrifying strength that Tsunade and Sakura wielded made them some of the most feared opponents on the battlefield.

And Hinata blocked them like it was nothing. With just a finger!

"Hey now, no being mean!" Hinata pouted adorably. She showed no signs of strain or effort. She blocked them with the ease of swatting a bug. Sakura and Tsunade slowly stepped back in a mixture of astonishment and a bit of fear.

Kakashi had long noticed that the massive chakra signal he sensed earlier was coming from Hinata, but in the midst of the revelations that were dropped on them one after another, that fact was pushed back in his mind. But now, after seeing what Hinata had done, it became clear that the chakra he saw was no illusion. Hinata was strong, frighteningly so. If she could fend off the blows from a hokage with ease, there was no telling what else she was capable of.

"Good work, Hinata! Honestly, I was getting tired of always getting clocked on the head by those two." Naruto praised, his face full of pride.

"Anything for you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a sultry tone. She turned around to smile at him, bending down slightly. And by doing so, she ended up flashing her giant butt to the crowd.

"Gaaaah!" several of the ANBU members fell to the ground after seeing Hinata's beautiful butt cheeks. They were already on edge as it was, staring at Hinata's lovely tits for so long, but the sight of her near-naked bottom was all they could take. Their bodies dropped like rag dolls, passed out cold from severe nosebleeds.

Tsunade would have yelled at them for being idiots, but she felt her voice die in her throat when she saw Hinata's nearly uncovered ass. She desperately tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy that came as a result of unconsciously comparing Hinata's size to hers. Sakura also tried to suppress those same thoughts.

Hinata then turned around again, focusing her gaze on the two ninja she repelled.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama, you're both wrong. Naruto-kun didn't take advantage of me. It's the opposite. Naruto-kun has treated me better than anyone else in my entire life. I'm well aware that the Rose Lips flower changed my body and mind, and I don't care. I've never felt this good before. Having this body is everything I could ever dream of. Because of it, I get to be with Naruto-kun forever. I get to be his devoted wife and slut for the rest of our lives."

Hinata spoke with determination, and her voice sounded similar to what it used to be before she changed. Even despite her extreme words, the look in her eyes truly felt like the old Hinata they knew.

"But Hinata, do you really mean that?" Sakura asked incredulously. "Is being this… this… _bimbo_ really what you want to be?"

"Yes." Hinata responded without hesitation. "I love it, Sakura-san. I love being Naruto-kun's bimbo. If anything, I think the Rose Lips granted my deepest wish. Deep down, I always wanted to be Naruto-kun's obedient slut, even before I got this body. I just didn't want to admit it. Before I changed, I used to fantasize about licking and kissing his feet while he ate dinner. I used to fantasize about him putting a leash on me and spanking me. I used to fantasize about him kidnapping me, tying me down, and fucking me into submission all day long. I used to hate myself for thinking these things, and I suppressed them to the point that I sometimes forgot they even existed, but the Rose Lips made me realize the kind of person I really am. This is the true me. I don't want to be a ninja. I don't want to be a clan heir. I just want to serve, obey, and fuck Naruto-kun for the rest of my life."

As everyone got rendered speechless again (with Naruto nodding on the side), Hinata suddenly became antsy, shaking her body impatiently.

"Ooooh now look at what you made me do! Saying all that made me so horny. I wanna have sex! Naruto-kun, can we fuck, like, right now? Please? Pretty please? It's been hours since I last drank your cum. Can you use your clones? I want you to gangbang me and inflate my belly with cum."

*THUD*

"H-Hiashi-sama!?"

It was too much for the poor old man's heart. Hiashi, who had been a statue the entire time, passed out after hearing Hinata's words. Several Hyuuga members quickly surrounded their leader, trying to tend to his collapsed body. Nobody blamed him, either. Any father would probably do the same after witnessing their own daughter become a total bimbo who openly confesses to being a slut and demanding a gangbang in public.

*THUD*

"Shi-Shizune too!?" Tsunade's assistant fell unconscious right after, for many of the same reasons.

Hinata, however, did not let that stop her. She amped up her begging, hugging Naruto while kissing his cheek.

"Please, Naruto-kun, I need your cock. Fuck me right now. Pleeeease?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes, while Naruto had the biggest, smuggest grin on his face. He was having the time of his life right now.

"Hinata!" Tsunade scolded.

"Hinata, please stop!" Sakura mimicked her teacher. She was about to faint herself. Seeing Hinata debase herself so much disturbed Sakura more than anything.

Naruto, feeling that he and Hinata tortured them enough, decided to move things along. He rubbed Hinata's face and soothed her.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, Hinata. If we keep this up, we're gonna end up traumatizing the entire village. Let's get married first, then we'll have crazy monkey sex after."

"Okay~!" Hinata jumped back up with a bubbly tone. And immediately afterwards, vaporous, pink chakra swirled around her body for several seconds. The chakra soon took the form of a wedding dress. Not just any wedding dress, but a pink, transparent gown that left none of her body to the imagination. Hinata also generated a pink, transparent veil that covered her blonde hair, completing her look as a perfect bimbo bride.

"What, h-how did you-? And what's this about marriage?!" Kakashi stuttered, torn between the question on how Hinata was able to create clothes out of thin air, and the fact that the two teens were suddenly talking about marriage.

"Huh? I already said we were getting married, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "We mostly came to this building because I wanted to get married in front of the Hokage monument. Don't worry, we don't need a fancy ceremony or anything. We're just gonna kiss, then we'll be out of your hair."

"But Naruto, wait a minute!" Kakashi tried to reason with Naruto, but was ignored. Naruto and Hinata held hands as they faced each other with joyful, emotional eyes, treating the rest of the world as if it didn't exist at all.

"Hinata, I can say with every fiber of my being that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than anything, and I would love to be your husband."

"Naruto, you can't just-" Sakura tried to interject.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. You are my everything. Always have, always will. I promise to be both your wife, and your personal bimbo fucktoy slut for the rest of my days."

"Hinata, stop this!" Tsunade feebly tried to reach Hinata, but to no avail.

"Then it's settled. Starting today, we are forever husband and wife."

"LISTEN TO US, DAMMIT!"

But true love could not be stopped. With one final loving gaze shared between them, Naruto and Hinata leaned into each other, sealing their lips in a kiss, and concluding what was perhaps the fastest marriage ceremony ever. An extra couple streams of Hinata's chakra went around both her and Naruto's ring fingers, transforming into two separate rings. From that moment on, they were husband and wife (in their eyes at least).

But as Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, and the others were barely trying to decipher what the hell just happened, Naruto and Hinata already set their plans in motion. They went through life at their own pace, and the rest of the world was just going to have to keep up. The moment their lips parted, Hinata swooped Naruto up into her arms bridal-style.

"Sorry everyone, but we're going to have to split." Naruto said apologetically. "I might have stayed here longer, but Hinata is super horny and needs my cock, so we'll starting our honeymoon right now."

"Honeymoon!?" Kakashi eyes widened.

"Yep, and we'll be traveling the world. Don't worry about us. I promise to visit every so often." Naruto said quickly as Hinata was already carrying him away towards the edge of the roof.

"Wait just a damn minute, you can't just leave!" Tsunade stamped her feet, getting pissed off again.

"It's okay baa-chan, we'll be back in a few months. I'll get you some souvenirs too."

"Naruto, get your ass back here!" Sakura fumed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, gotta go! If you see Sasuke, tell him I said hi."

Hinata then jumped from the Hokage building, rapidly going through the rooftops.

"BYE EVERYBODY! SEE YOU LATER!" Naruto called out to them as his wife whisked him away.

"BYE-BYE!" Hinata yelled out happily, eager as can be to get Naruto out of the village so she could find a good spot and get some nice, hot dick.

Tsunade turned her wrath towards everybody standing near her.

"DAMN IT ALL! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?! STOP THEM! STOP THEM!"

"But, I'm the current Hokage..." Kakashi whimpered.

"GET THEM NOW!"

Unfortunately, the ninjas of Konoha feared Tsunade's anger more than they respected Kakashi's authority, thus they obeyed the raging kunoichi and quickly made chase after the newlyweds.

However, Hinata's speed was unreal. She dashed from one rooftop to another with speed that would put both Lee and Guy to shame. It quickly became clear that there was no stopping her. Hinata was practically a juggernaut, and the fact that the only thing in her mind was sex was all that kept her from being the most terrifying being in the world.

"Wheeee!" both Naruto and Hinata cheered as treated their situation like a fun joyride as opposed to a tense chase. Hinata even took the time to jump off down towards the street just so she could run and see some of the villagers before they left. And a good decision too, as it meant seeing a few familiar faces.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as he saw his old teacher in the distance.

"Huh, Naruto?" Iruka, who had simply been walking idly on the road, turned around as he heard the voice of his favorite student.

"Look sensei, I just got married. Sorry, but I gotta go on my honeymoon. Talk to you later!"

"Naruto what are- WHOA!" Iruka just saw Naruto dash on by. And in that split second he did, Iruka got an eyeful of Hinata's gorgeous, enormously busty body as she passed just a few inches away from him. He saw every detail, from the larger-than-watermelon tits to her wide hips and huge butt.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Iruka flew into the air as the blood expelling from his nose rocketed him upward, before ultimately slamming into the ground, knocked out.

Moments later…

"Ahh, it's been a while since I've gone on a walk." Kurenai stretched her arms as she took a step outside. Having gone through a both lengthy pregnancy and childbirth, she really needed some fresh sun after being cooped up in a house for so long. Taking care of a newborn kid was rewarding, yet tough.

"KURENAI-SENSEI!"

"Hm, Hinata?" Kurenai turned as she heard the voice of her beloved student.

"Look Kurenai-sensei, I got married to Naruto-kun at last! And I got a new makeoveeerrrr!"

Hinata ran past Kurenai, shouting her short greeting, and giving her sensei a complete view of her tall, bimbo body, which Kurenai got to see in complete detail.

"…on second thought, the sun is overrated."

Kurenai turned around, walked right back into her house, and searched for the nearest wine bottle.

Afterwards…

"There's the village walls, Hinata! Jump over those, and our honeymoon can finally begin."

"Yes, Naruto-kun!"

After saying a few more goodbyes, they decided to finally break out and start their vacation for real. The reactions of the people they knew were hilarious in all sorts of ways, though most of the guys who saw them got nosebleeds and passed out, which included Teuchi, Kiba, and even Shino. But now they were left with no more distractions. Running at an insane speed, Hinata reached the village walls in no time at all, ready to make her last big jump.

"There they are! Stop them!" voices rang out as several of the ANBU and other guards moved to intercept them. They didn't hold back either. They were instructed to prevent their escape by any means possible. Streams of flames, jets of water, and pillars of earth were sent Hinata's way as dozens of ninjutsu were aimed right at her.

But they would not succeed.

Before any of them could make contact, Hinata put all her power into her legs, then leapt. She jumped higher than the walls of the village itself, leaping over both the ninjutsu and the guards with ease. There was nothing more the village guards could do. The mission to stop Naruto and Hinata had officially failed.

"WOOOO HOOOO!" Naruto's voice roared into the afternoon sky as the village rapidly became a dot in the distance, and his vision filled with blue sky and white clouds. Though he could have sworn that one of the clouds was shaped like a grinning Jiraiya giving him a wink and a thumbs up. Must have been his imagination.

While deep down he felt bad for giving everybody the surprise of a lifetime, he knew that over time, they would learn to accept their relationship, and Hinata's true self. Maybe next time, he would drop big news like slowly instead of all at once, but what's done is done. Naruto and Hinata focused on the now, not the past, and they were more than excited to be alone together.

They were going to travel the entire world, visiting every place imaginable. With Hinata's new powers, there wasn't any place off limits to them. She could take him everywhere, and keep Naruto completely safe. They were going to visit the mountains, the oceans, the forests, the jungle, all of it. And of course, have crazy amounts of sex while doing it. It was the dawn of a new age of peace and sex, not just for them, but the world, although the rest of the world wouldn't realize it yet.

"I love you Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled spontaneously through the whistling wind. There was no reason for her to declare her feelings again, but she did it anyway, just to express her heart.

"I love you too, Hinata!" Naruto shouted back, both of them smiling lovingly at each other as they reached the peak of Hinata's jump.

Eighteen years ago, Naruto and Hinata entered the world as lonely, depressed children. They lived lives of hardship, strife, and war. Each year proved to be a struggle as the world forced them through bitter challenges that threatened to tear them apart. Yet through determination and heroism, they pulled through. They overcame the hardship, and changed the world. And now they were ready to enjoy the fruits of their efforts. With their reformed bodies, they would enjoy new lives of sex, love, and pleasure. A boy and his bimbo.

Naruto and Hinata kissed right as she made her descent back to the earth.

…

…

...

THE ROSE LIPS

A mysterious flower that gained its name from its peculiar shape. Its sparkling pink petals are shaped just like a woman's lips. The Rose Lips origins are unknown, having first been found centuries ago by researchers who have yet to be identified. Previously, the only knowledge available of the Rose Lips was its healing properties when ground down and processed. However, this has never been verified, and still remains to be tested. Additionally, the Rose Lips was never seen again since its initial discovery, leading to the conclusion that the flower was nothing more than a myth.

However, the Rose Lips was rediscovered recently by a Leaf Village ninja named Hinata Hyuuga. Located in a forest north-west of the Leaf Village, Hinata managed to find the Rose Lips flower, and was permanently transfigured by it. The true properties of the Rose Lips were not related to healing, but rather to transformation. Current theory suggests that any human female who touches the Rose Lips will be transformed into a being that researchers have named a "rose bimbo". Traits of this transformation include but are not limited to:

\- Growth in height. Usually over seven feet.

\- Tanning of the skin

\- Fragrant body odor

\- Change in hair color to an illustrious blonde

\- Growth of the lips, which also change to a glittery pink color

\- Change of both finger and toe nails to a pink color

\- Removal of body hair except for the head

\- Change in body shape to an hourglass figure, with the most notable being an extreme enlargement of the breasts and buttocks

\- Extreme increase in sexual lust, leading to an insatiable hunger for sex

\- Extreme increase in sensitivity to pleasure

\- Extreme increase in amount of pleasure felt

\- Hunger for male body fluids, primarily saliva and semen

\- Decreased capacity for experiencing emotions such as fear, timidness, and anger

\- Increased capacity for experiencing emotions such as affection, happiness, and love

\- Superhuman strength

\- Extreme increase in stamina

\- Immunity to poison or disease

\- Resistance, possible immunity, to aging

\- Change of chakra to a pink color

\- Change of chakra into a force that seems to be capable of a wide expanse of abilities, described below

All of these traits and more have been gathered by observation of Hinata Hyuuga, now known as Hinata Uzumaki. However, because of the uncooperativeness of the subject, researchers have had difficulty analyzing Hinata's body in the desired capacity. Many attempts have been made to subdue her, but all have ended in failure. The bimbo transformation carries with it a modification of the user's chakra, turning it into an immense force that seems to be capable of generating matter out of thin air. Those observing Hinata Uzumaki have seen her chakra being used to create clones, clothes, and more. This chakra also excels in combat, as ninja who have attempted to fight her were defeated with absurd ease. Her chakra has been used to create an impenetrable barrier that deflects all ninjutsu, and it has also been witnessed manifesting itself as a chakra cloak similar to that of a jinchuuriki.

Even without this chakra serving as a weapon, Hinata Uzumaki has proven to be nigh-untouchable in physical combat. She has been witnessed blocking attacks even from powerful ninja such as Tsunade, and possessing superhuman speed that makes her difficult to hit. And on the rare instance she has been hit by something, she shrugged it off without a scratch. Tactics have shifted from trying to overpower her to instead trying to outsmart her, though with limited results. The effects of the Rose Lips on a person's intelligence is still unknown. Hinata Uzumaki talks with a bright and chipper tone, and often shows apathy when engaged with any subject that doesn't involve sex or Naruto in some way. When asked how she is able to use her many abilities, the usual response is "I dunno." This has led many to believe that she has become dim-witted. However, there are also many times where she has shown high amounts of intellect when engaged in combat or in serious conversation, so theories of her supposed low intelligence have been proven shaky. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that her intelligence is mostly the same, but her priorities have drastically shifted to put sex above everything else to such a radical extent that things like shame or embarrassment no longer factor. This effect also seems to be shown in Naruto Uzumaki as well, though likely to a lesser extent.

As a result of the constant failed attempts to capture Hinata Uzumaki, most villages have given up on the chase. This is considered by many to be a wise decision, as the depths of Hinata Uzumaki's power appear to be endless. If not for sex being her main priority, then she could easily slaughter every person in the entire world. It is not an exaggeration to say that Hinata Uzumaki is one of, if not the most powerful being in history. The world powers have decided that it's best not to upset her whenever possible.

Instead, tactics have shifted to observing and conversing with Hinata Uzumaki whenever possible. She is usually spotted with her lover and husband, Naruto Uzumaki. In some cases, they are spotted simply visiting villages around the world, but in most cases, they are found either in the wilderness or in small, remote buildings at the outskirts of towns, engaged in wild sexual intercourse.

Although some details are still unknown, it is universally agreed that their sex lives are legendary. They generally try to engage in sex away from people, but there have been more than a few times where they are caught having intercourse in various villages across the world, usually in bathhouses, clubs, and hotels. Both Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki appear to have near-limitless stamina, as their lovemaking sessions have been observed to last anywhere from a few hours to several days straight, only taking breaks to eat before resuming sex again. Hinata Uzumaki usually eats sweets according to witnesses and shop owners, but many have concluded that she can most likely sustain herself entirely on the semen of Naruto Uzumaki, as she often goes days without eating conventional food. The fact that Naruto Uzumaki can also have sex for so long have led many to believe that the Rose Lips has affected him as well, though the specifics on how he has changed are mostly a guess. The only confirmed change to Naruto Uzumaki is the large size of his penis, which has grown well past normal limits.

Lovemaking sessions between Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki often involve the use of clones, so those who happen to stumble upon them, or seek them out, might find a massive orgy in process.

Despite their cavalier attitude towards sex and lack of obedience to authority, Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki have enjoyed growing public support over the years. Despite the many attempts made on their lives, they both remain amicable and are said to be fun to talk to, never holding a grudge against anybody. Their positive, carefree personalities have inspired many, and their sex sessions have been viewed less as a freak occurrence and more as a lucky event that many are eager to see when they can be found. Hinata Uzumaki in particular has gained fan clubs of both men and women alike, and there has been a massive upshot in women trying to emulate Hinata's appearance and mannerisms. Although this has been done with varying degrees of success, some researchers fear that they may eventually be more successful than they think.

Over the years, areas that have been visited by Hinata Uzumaki have been found to cause strange flowers to sprout. While none of the flowers have bloomed yet, the small bursts of pink-colored sparkles coming from the buds have caused many researchers to believe that they may in fact be Rose Lips flowers. As a result, any flower found like this has been quickly put under quarantine so that nobody, especially not any women, can find them. However, because of the constantly traveling bimbo and her husband, there is a growing fear that they might not find them all before the flowers bloom. This is made worse by the fact that in recent months, Hinata Uzumaki has been spotted with a pregnant belly, meaning that there will be more rose bimbos being born to spread their flowers. Scientists fear what will befall the world once a fully-bloomed Rose Lips is found by another human female. The world may be on the precipice of changing forever.

THE END

 **Author's Note: And there it is. The Hinata bimbofication story is complete. Sorry if this story seems a little short for some people. Truthfully speaking, I had enough ideas to make this story a lot longer, but I decided from the beginning that I wanted to keep this story on the short side, mainly because I wanted to focus on finishing my Hinata weight gain fic, which is a lot longer, and I didn't want to juggle two lengthy stories.**

 **I always wanted to have a more raunchy NaruHina story where Hinata turns into a corrupt sex demon yet still manages to have a lovey-dovey relationship with Naruto all the same. I'm a huge fan of "hardcore vanilla" stories where the relationship is pure and genuine, but the sex is extreme and over-the-top, and I find NaruHina to be perfect for those type of stories. I did my best to show this dynamic in the story. I actually came up with this story a long time ago, though Hinata was to be turned into a succubus instead. As much as I like the succubus Hinata idea, I decided not to go that route since there are already other stories where Hinata turns into a succubus, and are much better written than mine.**

 **Overall, I like stories where a lot of time is spent on the happily ever after. A pet peeve of mine in fetish-related stories is when they build up to the main draw, only to suddenly end. In this story for example, the buildup is Hinata turning into a bimbo and seducing Naruto, but I didn't want it to end there. This is why there are two extra chapters, one in which it's just Hinata exploring her new body by using it in all sorts of sexy ways, and this chapter, where it's mostly just tying up a couple loose ends regarding how people would react if they saw Hinata. Truthfully speaking, you could say that this story ended on chapter 3 when Naruto and Hinata got together. Chapters 4 and 5 aren't really necessary, and I see them mostly as a sort of extended epilogue than anything. You could argue that the return to Konoha scene was relevant, but chapter 4 is pretty much completely superfluous to the plot. It's literally just sex from start to finish, but then again that's exactly what I like (lol). But to summarize, my main goal, outside of writing a kinky story, was to write what happens after Naruto and Hinata hook up, and the insane sex they have as a result. Honestly, I could have also gone with writing the things Naruto and Hinata did for each day of the two weeks they spent together, but then the story would have dragged on.**

 **I ended up going the bimbo route mostly because it's relatively unique. It's rare to find many fanfics with Hinata going through bimbofication, and I like the single-minded, sex-crazed mindset that bimbos are often portrayed with. If you are familiar with bimbofication stories, then you know that mine has a few variations on it. Hinata was given a mini-giantess height, all sorts of special abilities, and of course a super-exaggerated body. I wanted to go a little extreme, so I made sure Hinata's body was changed in a way that went beyond human limits. The reason for this was because I enjoy the dichotomy between Hinata having a ridiculously powerful and unrealistically voluptuous body that can essentially level the world, while also being a single-minded slut who just wants to be a submissive sex slave. One deviation I did make was to tone down the brain drain effect that bimbofication usually has. Bimbofication usually decreases the intelligence of the victim until all they think or care about is sex. While I think that brain drain is pretty hot, I didn't do that here since I wanted Hinata to still be fundamentally Hinata, even if she is super horny. Brain drain can sometimes feel like identity death, where the person might as well not exist anymore, being replaced by another being entirely, which can feel like a bad end. So, in the end, I kept most of Hinata's intelligence and memories so she's still her, but just with shifted priorities so that she keeps the sex-crazed mindset that bimbos have. I think I portrayed it well enough, though your mileage may vary.**

 **I also went with the idea that Naruto and Hinata are perverts deep down. Essentially, the theme of this story is that the reason why Naruto and Hinata got together so quickly is because they both had the horny spark inside them all along. Deep down, Naruto always wanted to have a slutty wife who he could have sex with whenever he wanted, and deep down, Hinata always wanted to be Naruto's submissive sex slave. They are a match made in pervert-heaven. You see hints of this in the first chapter where Hinata contemplates the fact that her dream is just to be Naruto's wife, and you see it with Naruto in later chapters where he falls easily to Hinata's temptation, because having an over-sexed wife was what he wanted deep down. The Rose Lips is what turns those repressed fantasies into reality, and as a result you end up with the horniest couple ever. Perhaps Hinata was right when she said that the Rose Lips turned her into her true self.**

 **While I'm very happy with the story, I'll admit that it's not perfect. If I had more time, I would have made it much longer, and Hinata's transformation would have happened over time and not all at once. I like the idea of Hinata staying normal at first, but gradually turning sluttier over time, until ultimately giving in and going full bimbo. But again, I wanted to keep this story short. Perhaps another writer will execute that idea someday. Sorry if some people feel that I rushed this a bit, but I hope that it was still a fun read for you.**

 **I might re-visit this story some day. As you can see, the story left off with a hint that there will be more rose bimbos in the future. Later on, I might add an epilogue when you see the world after it has changed. Let's just say that the world will have a very large bimbo population, and Hinata will give birth to many, many bimbos of her own. Time will tell if I get the chance to write it.**

 **Please read and review, and thank you all for reading my story. :)**


End file.
